New beginning
by Framais98
Summary: Rebeca Mitchell was born in Italy. When she was sixteen her family needed to move to Georgia, her father's home country, but her parents never made it. There was a plane accident and both of them died. Beca still doesn't know how she survived or what happened on her father's private plane. What she knows is that when the plane exploded and she fell in a river she's changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about this idea for a while. Tell me if I should continue it and what you think about it. Hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and the characters in this story.**

* * *

A brunette girl is walking through the airport with headphones on while her parents are arguing behind her. It's not something unusual, from the day they told her about the all moving stuff they've been arguing no stop and every time their daughter asked about it she received the same answer "It's nothing". She stopped asking.

They step inside a private plane and take a seat.

Beca turns to her father "Potresti ripetermi perché ci stiamo trasferendo in Georgia e con così poco preavviso?" _(Can you please tell me again why we're moving to Georgia and with such short notice?)_

Her father stays silent for a few seconds before he sighs "Per lavoro Rebecca ed inoltre potrai finalmente conoscere i tuoi parenti americani" _(For work Rebecca and then you'll finally meet your American relatives)_

Beca knows he's lying about the work thing, but she doesn't question him, she just rolls her eyes and turns back to look out the window. She doesn't want to deal with their lying, like she's a kid and wouldn't understand whatever it is that is going on.

The flight from Rome to Atlanta is about eleven hours so she takes her laptop and starts mixing some song, she's getting good at it, she even bought a mix console. She's always had the music in her veins, since she was little she's started to play the piano and the guitar and now she even writes original songs. Her dream is to make music, to become a music producer and that's the reason why she didn't protest so much when her father told her that they were leaving Italy to move to Georgia. Because being a music producer in Italy it's harder than being it in place like LA.

Few hours later a hostess brings the dinner, a very cute blonde hostess. Beca stares at her and the woman smiles like she's waiting something. In that moment Beca realizes that the hostess asked her something but she has her headphones still on. The brunette raises her index finger as to say to hold on a second and tries to hide her blushing while she pauses the track and takes her headphones off.

"Scusami stavi dicendo?" _(sorry, were you saying?)_

The blonde chuckles and points to the cart in front of her "Le ho chiesto cosa gradisce da bere" _(I asked you if you want something to drink)_

"Oh, ehm… acqua va benissimo, grazie" _(water is fine, thanks)_

Beca stares at the woman as she walks off towards the back of the plane after she handed her a bottle of water.

After eating Beca watches the time with a sigh, the flight will long eight more hours. She decides to walk to the bathroom to stretch her legs. Her parents are angrily whispering and she rolls her eyes at them when they stop as she walks next to them. She's curios of course, but she knows that her parents won't tell her a damn thing. She's lost in her thoughts when a body collides with hers and the said body lets out a girlish yelp. The blonde hostess turns around to face her assaulter.

"Signorina Mitchell, mi ha spaventato!" _(Miss Mitchell you scared me!)_

Beca's hands, she doesn't know how or why, are on the blonde's waist. She blushes and clears her throat while she removes her hands and looks at the woman.

"Scusa, non volevo. Stavo…uhm…cercando il bagno" _(Sorry, I was…I was looking for the bathroom)_ Beca curses herself, why she's to be so awkward.

"Non fa niente e il bagno è dall'altra parte dell'aereo" _(It's ok and the bathroom is on the other way)_

"Oh, beh grazie" _(Oh, well thank you)_

Beca turns quickly around avoiding the hostess' eyes.

* * *

She's sleeping when it all happens. The first thing is an explosion and then screams. Beca jumps fully awake and her breath hitches when she takes in the scene in front of her. There is smoke and she hears her mother screaming.

"Mamma! Papà!" _(Mom! Dad!)_

"Beca! Dove sei?" _(Beca! Where are you?)_ Her father appears in front of her.

"Cosa è successo?!" _(What happened?!)_

Before he answers there is another explosion and she's flying away. She feels the air around her. She's falling. The next thing she sees is that she's above a river and before she crushes into it she hears a loud explosion and looks up where there was supposed to be her father's plane but there is only a grey cloud and falling pieces on fire. She wants to scream but she's suddenly under water. She has no time to process what is happening, she hits her head in a rock and a powerful force pushes her. The river is carrying her while she's under water. She tries to swim but it's too strong. She's panicking. Her heart is beating too fast and her lungs are burning for the lack of air while she desperately tries to reach the surface, but she realizes that she can't and that she's drowning. Then she breaths the water and it burns a thousand times more…

Beca wakes up in her dark room covered in sweat, she sits straight while she's breathing heavily like every time she's dreamed that day. She wakes up every time in this part of her dream and every time she can feel the water in her lungs like she's drowning again. It's been two years from the accident where her parents died. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. Beca tried to ask her aunt and uncle what happened, how she ended up in the hospital, because she remembers breathing the water and then waking up in a hospital with two strangers that she learned were her aunt and uncle, but they just say that it was a bad experience and that she should forget it. What an advice right? Like she could forget. For fuck sake her parents died that day and she died too. She died, she's sure of that but still, she's alive and she doesn't know why or how. All she knows is that something happened in that river, something that changed her. She takes a deep breath and takes her face between her hands trying to calm herself. She's used to it so in about two minutes she will be sleeping again. Hopefully she didn't scream this time so that her aunt and uncle are still sleeping. Beca's living with them since it happened. She remembers waking up in a hospital surrounded by strangers. Then a woman told her that she was her aunt and what happened. She believed her because she looked like her father. Beca didn't cry that day, no, she had a breakdown three weeks later. That's the day where she finds out that she wasn't the same anymore. She took a shower and first it was all normal but then she started to struggle breathing and then she was under water in that river again trying to breath. Her only wish was that she could get out of there and go to her room on her bed. And there she was. Naked, soaked, on her bed. She was scared at first but then in a few moths she discovered that she could teleport wherever she wanted. Sure, she spent a lot of time trying to control it and it took a lot of awkward situations before she could control it, like that one time she tried to teleport from her room to the street and ended up in the middle of the neighbor's garden while he was watering the plants. There's no need to say that he thought she was crazy.

After discovering that power a few months later she discovered that she could control the elements, then that she could jump really high and she was strong, really strong. She learned how to control these powers every time she discovered a new one all by herself. She didn't and doesn't trust anybody when it comes to her secret. Not that she trusts somebody about other things. She has this "don't talk to me or I'll kill you" attitude that most of the time pushes away every person who might wanted to befriend with her. So there she was, an almost 18 years old fighting her demons alone, waiting for her 18th birthday when she'll be able to move in the house her father bought before going to Georgia, drop the college, sail the house and move to LA to become a music producer. What an amazing plan right? Little did she know that her future isn't going to be like she planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and don't worry it's not a fic about Steca, we'll see Chloe in the next chapter. Review with your thoughts, even if they're bad :)**

* * *

"Morning Beca"

Beca managed to go back to sleep just to be waken up three hours later by her alarm. She's starting college today, no need to say that she's _very_ excited about that.

"Buongiorno zia"

Her aunt stares at her and the brunette rolls her eyes "Come on, it's just a 'good morning'. There's no need to say it in English. I'm not going to forget how to speak in English because of that"

Her aunt, from the first day they met, told Beca that she needed to speak only English to learn it faster.

"I know, but your grumpy answer is always funny"

The woman smiles at her nice while she slips a plate with pancakes in front of her.

"ha ha. Thanks. Is Robert already at work?"

"No, we'll drive you to Barden together. No way we're gonna miss your face when you'll see that place. I think you'll love it"

Beca scoffs "Yeah, sure…can't wait"

"Your aunt is right, that place is amazing. In fact, I met an amazing woman there"

Beca rolls her eyes even if the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Oh Rob, stop it! I'm not letting you buy that stupid motorbike. It's horrible and you can't even ride it"

Beca laughs at her uncle's fake hurt expression. She loves their interactions. She loves them, they're cool and amazing people. She knows them only for two years but they already mean the world to her. Her uncle reminds her a lot of her father, they weren't relatives but they have a lot in common and sometimes she can't look at him without feeling her eyes watering and it kills her that every time her uncle looks at her with his eyes full of sadness and guilty. Beca owes them a lot. They accepted her without blinking an eye and loved her like her own child. She has thought about telling them about her powers, she really has, but every time she's about to do it she chickens out and tells herself that she'll do it the next time. Beca's lost in her thoughts until fingers are snapping in front of her.

"Sorry what?"

"I said, have you packed everything you need?"

Beca's sure that this is the millionth time her aunt asked it in three days.

"Yes. I've got everything I need. Like I told you yesterday, the day before and the day before"

Robert chuckles but turns his laugh quickly in a cough after his wife's glare.

"Come on Bec let's go or you're gonna be late"

"Sai che tragedia" Beca mumbles walking towards the door where she left her bag and laptop.

"I don't understand you but that didn't sound nice" Robert is next to her and reaches for the door knob stepping aside and holding the door for Beca.

"It was something"

Her uncle chuckles and ruffles her hair "Dude!" Beca slaps his hand and glares at him who is laughing.

"Let's go. Meg we're waiting for you in the car! Hurry up!"

* * *

"Alright here we go"

Robert opens the door of her new room. It's simple and nice. Two beds, that means she'll have a roommate, she hopes the girl won't be a chatty person. She really hopes that.

"Alright honey, if you need something call, we're just an hour from here. And promise that you'll call us at least twice a week, or a text, I mean something"

"I promise. Now go or you'll be stuck in the traffic. I'll be ok. I'm gonna miss you guys"

Beca hugs them and her aunt sniffs in her shoulder.

"Hey hey, don't cry please, I'll call you and visit you on holidays"

"I know. Alright, Rob?" Megan looks at her husband trying to communicate with him. Beca looks between them trying to understand what is happening.

"Oh yeah"

Robert takes a bag that Beca didn't notice before and gives it to her.

Beca looks at the bag suspiciously "What is this?"

"Open it"

She opens it and she wants to squeal like a cheerleader "Oh my god. I- I can't… this is too much. I mean I actually _know_ how much it costs. I can't accept this…"

Her uncle rolls her eyes, he's expected a reaction like this, that's the reason he waited until this day to give it to Beca.

"Yes, you can. We thought that since your old mix set was destroyed… you know, that day…you might wanted a new one. You're good with music kiddo and we wanted to contribute. Just take it and shut up"

Beca doesn't know what to say. She's overwhelmed. She stares at the bag with tears in her eyes.

"Bec?"

The brunette clears her throat before speaking "Sorry, I just… Thanks, I don't know what to say… Thank you, really" she hugs them again, tighter. They stay like that in silence. A silence that means a lot more than thousands of words.

Eventually they manage to say goodbye and Beca is left in her room alone. She takes the smaller bed because she's sure that her roommate will be bigger than her, I mean, everyone is. Beca sets her laptop and her new mix set on the desk near her bed, she wants to try it ASAP. But it apparently has to wait because someone enters in the room.

A tall brunette with long, really long, legs covered in…nothing, she's wearing a pair of the shortest short Beca's ever seen and then there are boobs. All Beca can see from her waist up, are boobs. She hasn't even notice that the girl is speaking to her. She notices, well not really notice but takes a hint, when those boobs are getting close to her, she looks up and sees a grin all over the tall brunette's face.

"There you are, I thought you were having a stroke. I'm Stacie."

Beca face burns, she looks a few times between Stacie's face and the hand waiting to be shaken. Her brain needs a little more time to refunction, and when it does she takes the hand mumbling her name.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" The girl is smirking, she loves making people squirm and this brunette here is really cute.

Beca clears her throat "I'm Beca"

Stacie smiles "Nice to meet you Beca. " She turns and starts to settle her things while Baca just stares at her own feet.

"So, any strange habit that I should be aware of?"

Beca's taken aback by the question. "Uhm..I don't know, you?" she tries to take time, of course she's not gonna tell her that she has powers, but her brain is a little off because of what Stacie's wearing or we should say not wearing. She looks at her own feet while she waits for Stacie's answer.

"I have a lot of sex"

Beca almost chocked in her own saliva and her head snaps up looking right into Stacie's eyes before moving them on the floor again. Did she hear what she thinks she heard? No, it can't be. Who would be that forward about something like that with a complete stranger. Beca shakes her head before looking up.

This is the best day for Stacie. When she entered in the room and saw the small brunette her first thought was that that girl had this totally badass girl vibe but this girl is just cute and awkward. She'll have a lot of fun this year.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Stacie chuckles "I said that I have a lot of sex"

Beca stares at the brunette, her mouth opens and closes without a sound. She clears her throat "Oh…well…that's…that's good… I suppose…" the brunette's cheeks are red and she wishes to have the power of invisibility. Stacie grins and her eyes wide like she has the best idea ever.

"Hey why don't you come with me to the activities fair?"

"The what?"

* * *

Beca and Stacie are outside, walking around a lot of people after Stacie explained Beca what the activities fair are and after literally dragging her outside.

"So, where are you from?" Stacie asks while she puts an arm around Beca's shoulder. The brunette doesn't like when people touch her but she'll have to spend a lot of time with this girl, thus she doesn't want to seem rude and instead of shrugging her off she takes a breath.

"Rome, Italy. You?"

"What?! Really? How did you end up here in Georgia?"

As soon as her words are out of her mouth Stacie feels Beca tense and when she looks at the brunette she sees her jaw clench.

"I'm from Nashville, Tennessee. Let's find a club for you, what are you good at?"

Beca's glad Stacie changed the subject, she doesn't want to talk about that right now, or ever. She's also glad the brunette took her arm off her.

"Uhm I don't know, music?"

Stacie laughs "Are you asking me?"

Beca blushes and bites her lower lip "No, of course not. It's just... I'm not really good at anything but I like music, does it make sense?"

Stacie smiles and nods. "Well then I want to be in a music club too. Follow me, there's only one group that is worth being in"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who took the time to leave a review and to those who follow and favorite the story. Let me know if you like it or not ;)**

* * *

Acapella.

Fucking acapella.

Beca's trying to escape Stacie's grip since the tall brunette told her what kind of group they're looking for.

"Stacie please. Really?! I can't even sing!"

"Oh shush. There!"

Beca follows Stacie's index finger that is pointing to a stand next to a blonde girl.

"Oh she's cute"

Beca scrunches up her nose and she needs to run to follow the tall girl who is walking fast towards the blonde and she's still drgging her.

The blonde looks up from the flayers in her hands when she hears someone getting close to her. She sees two brunettes. One really gorgeous and the other…too alternative for the Bellas. She hopes that girl isn't interested in her group. They're almost in front of her, she smiles and hands a flayer towards the tall brunette.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?"

Stacie smiles and takes the flayer before replacing it with her hand.

"Hi! Yes, we're interested. I'm Stacie and this is Beca"

 _Amazing._

The blonde thinks while she tries to keep her smile in place, which dropped at the "we" and when the alt-girl said hi to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aubrey. Can you sing?"

"Yes"

"No"

Aubrey glares at the small girl.

"She's joking, she has an amazing voice. We can sing, trust me" Stacie says with a bright smile and a wink.

"What are you doing?! You don't know it. Stacie what-" Beca angrily whispers at the tall brunette. Stacie shushes her placing her hand on her mouth. Beca's glare being totally ignored as Stacie keeps smiling at Aubrey who is watching them with a frown.

"We'll see that at the auditions. I just need you to sign…where is it? Chloe! I need the list" Aubrey is looking around for something or someone when a redhead runs towards them. Stacie feels Beca's mouth open in shock under her hand which she removes quickly fearing the brunette will start drolling any minutes by now.

 _Wow_.

This is the only thought Beca has when she sees the redhead. She has long and curled red hair and blue, crazy blue eyes, blue like the ocean and she loses in them. She stares at the girl that now is talking to Aubrey and then she's smiling at her and oh boy that smile just kills her.

"Hi! I'm Chloe"

Beca keeps staring at her, her brains might be fried. Might. Just a little.

"Beca! Stop drooling, she's talking to you" Stacie whispers to her. Beca blinks a few times before she trusts herself to talk.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Beca"

Chloe chuckles, she hopes that this girl will become a Bella so she can see that blushing face every day.

"Are going to jo-"

"Watch out!"

Beca eyes dart from Chloe to her right.

A guy with a monocycle is riding towards them yelling and he's directed against Chloe. Beca tries to grab her to move her away but she's too far and she just thinks about being able to reach her when it happens. Chloe is in her arms as the guy crushes in the stand and where Chloe was a few second ago.

Her heart is racing. Did she just…? Yes, she did. Luckily for her only the redhead is aware of what just happened, Stacie and Aubrey were talking to each other and they turned only when Chloe was already in Beca's arms.

The redhead's eyes are wide. "How did you…?" she whispers and Beca needs to find something to tell her. Like now. She's looking at the redhead trying to say something, but she has nothing. They were too far to say that she managed to grab her and the look in Chloe's eyes says that she knows that too and Beca is screwed.

"Uhm…I…well…" She's so fucked. Luckily for her the redhead is still between her arms and that has to mean something, that has to mean that she's not scare the hell out of her or that she's too scared to move. But Beca wants to think about the former. Around them Stacie and Aubrey are yelling incomprehensible words at the guy after they checked first on Chloe and then on him assuring he didn't hurt himself. The guy walks away saying sorry to Chloe and the other girls. Aubrey and Stacie turn to Beca and Chloe that are still pretty close looking at each other. Not that Beca is complaining, but she's too busy trying to figure out how she'll survive this thing without revealing her secret, that she keeps her arms around Chloe's waist mindlessly.

Stacie smirks at them and Aubrey quirks an eyebrow before clearing her throat announcing their presence. Beca removes quickly her arms from Chloe's waist and the redhead steps back without interrupting the eye contact with the brunette missing the touch of Beca's arms.

"Are you ok Chloe?"

The redhead looks from Beca to Aubrey a few times like she's thinking about telling her or not what happened, she even doesn't know what the hell happened. A moment she was getting hit by a monocycle and a moment later she was in the brunette arms, really soft, warm and strong arms, smelling her sweet perfume… but that's not the point. She looks at Beca for the last time and sees the worried look on her face. In that moment she decides to put a smile on and nod.

"Yes Bree, I'm ok. Beca pulled me out the monocycle's trajectory just in time. Thank you, by the way"

Everyone looks at Beca who is wearing an embarrassed smile.

"It's nothing"

Chloe keeps her eyes on the girl like she'll do something strange at any moment and Beca feels her cheeks burn and keeps her eyes on her feet avoiding the redhead's. Her vision blurs a little and she starts to feel numb. She needs and wants to be alone to process what the hell just happened and what she'll have to deal now.

Aubrey looks suspiciously between the two girls and in particular at Beca that now looks strange, like she's about to throw up. The blonde looks at her friend that is watching carefully the brunette and when she meets her eyes she knows that the redhead notices it too.

"Alright then. Beca, Stacie sign this and we'll see you at the auditions." Aubrey hands them the signature list to sign it. Beca runs away after signing and saying a quick goodbye and she hopes Stacie doesn't follow her. But of course she does.

"What was that?"

Stacie is right next to her while they walk back through the yard towards their dorm. Beca doesn't look at her, she feels more and more tired and she's becoming desperate to find a quiet place to be alone. She needs to get rid of Stacie.

"What was that what?"

Stacie laughs "Don't play dumb, you know what. You and the redhead, do you like her?"

Now Beca looks at her. Stacie notices the change in the brunette's look. She seems tired, like sick tired and pale dead.

"What? I've known her for like ten minutes and you for like an hour so excuse me if I'm not going to talk to you right now. I need to be somewhere. See you later, maybe" She knows she's being an asshole and that Stacie is just asking because she's a nice person, but her instinct took over her and she really needs to be alone and to calm herself.

Beca leaves a very confused Stacie behind while she walks away, where, she doesn't know, but she needs to be alone right know.

Little did she know that a certain redhead was following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you guys! You're awsome, keep reviewing with your thoughts ;)**

* * *

Beca walks through the campus until she finds a spot under a tree. There are few people around in the grass but they're far from the tree. She sits under it and leans back closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. Her heart is still beating fast and she feels the not anymore strange feeling of tiredness that follows a new power's discovery. She feels like she'd run three marathons in a row, her legs are like jelly and her arms are too heavy to be moved. She manages to calm herself, but her body needs more time. It's like using a new power for the first few times sucks all her energy. She learnt some techniques to slow down her heartbeat and to calm all her body to regain energy. Most of them are useless when she's in this state, but a Buddhist mantra helped her a lot. The thing is that if she doesn't calm her body and relax her brain she'll pass out. That happened a lot when she discovered her powers and every time she wakes up she feels like shit and it needs at least three days to feel normal again. Like the time she discovered her strength. She was walking home alone, it was raining a lot, you couldn't see more than few centimeters from your nose. That wasn't a problem for Beca because she was able to control the elements, so the water wasn't a problem. What was the problem was a man driving probably above the speed limit who he lost the control of his car. She heard him hitting a tree. She remembers running towards the car and seeing the man bleeding in the driver seat. She needed to check if he was still alive. Beca called an ambulance and after that she tried to open the car door. It didn't open. The man was still unconscious and the ambulance was at least three minutes away. She had to do something. She tried again with the car door and this time she managed to open it. Well, she actually bended all the car door until she was able to go through it and check on the man. This wasn't the first time she discovered a power so she wasn't particularly shocked by it. Luckily for the man the air bags managed to contain the impact, he had a pulse, probably he was just unconscious. It all started with her vision blurring. She didn't pay attention to that, probably the adrenaline she thought. When the ambulance arrived, she walked home after talking to an officer. Her legs where heavier but again she thought it was because of the adrenaline. Beca was in her room when her legs gave in and her vision blacked out. She woke up in a lot of pain on the floor, she didn't know how long she was out, maybe few hours because her aunt and uncle weren't home yet. All her body was numb and weak. It took two days to regain all her strength. It was the first time she passed out after discovering a new power but now she learned how to recognize the symptoms and how to prevent them. Apparently, they're connected to her heartbeat and to her muscles. Because when she's at home, on her bed or couch and a power shows up she doesn't pass out. So she needs to calm down and sit every time she discovers a power and when she uses it again for at least three times in three different day. After that she'll be able to use it without side effects. She actually went to yoga class and shit in order to try some relaxing exercise, she felt like Bruce Banner in "The Incredible Hulk".

Beca stays there, under the tree whispering her mantra to herself, while a hesitant redhead approaches her. Chloe followed the brunette after she saw her walking away from Stacie. It's not like she was being a creep or something, but the brunette seemed a little too pale and she wanted to help because the girl actually saved her, there wasn't another reason at all. So when she sees Beca sitting under a tree with her eyes closed she walks towards her. Not before spending a whole minute staring at her, because well, she's a bit scared, that girl over there isn't normal. She knows what happened, doesn't know how, but it happened and she wants to know why and how, so she has to talk to the brunette and also she's fucking cute, but first thing first.

Chloe frowns when she hears Beca's whispering, it's like a spell in a foreign language. _Is she a witch?_ That's the first thought that crosses Chloe's mind. But she shakes that off, they're not in Harry Potter.

"Tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e la verità…tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e la verità…tre cose no-" _(three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth)_

"Hey, are you ok?"

Beca's eyes snap open. Her heart jumps in her chest throwing away all her work to keep herself calm. She's about to yell at the intruder when she sees those crazy blue eyes looking down at her, her heart skips a beat and now she's nervous for different reason.

Chloe has a guilty smile on her face and she's fidgeting with the hem of her shirt waiting for Beca to say something. But the brunette doesn't seem to speak any time soon, so she bites her lower lip thinking about what she should say next.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or interrupt you, but you seemed a little off before and…and I wanted to check on you"

Beca's struggling. Chloe's fucking cute and in another occasion, she'd find this amusing, but right now she needs to be alone. She takes a breath before looking up at the redhead.

"Why? I'm ok, I just need to be alone is that really difficult to understand? So if you could like, leave, I'll appreciate it."

Beca regrets her words as soon as they leave her lips. Chloe's smile drops and she can see the hurt in her eyes. Beca closes her eyes and inhales soundly, her body is starting to feel more and more numb and that's a problem. If that girl was someone else she wouldn't give a fuck about hurting their feelings but this redhead has something different that makes her feel an authentic asshole.

"Oh well, I'll leave you alone then. Bye Beca and sorry again"

Yep. Total asshole.

Chloe turns around and she starts to walk away trying to hold her tears. She just wanted to check on the girl, she didn't want to be rude or to upset the brunette, she wanted to help.

Beca hears Chloe walking away and she wants to stand up and go after her but her fucking body isn't working so she talks, she's able to talk right?

"Chloe wait…" her voice is weak and just above a whisper. She hopes Chloe hears her. She does.

The redhead stops and turns around. Beca is looking at her with a mix of guilt and tiredness, Chloe notices that the brunette is really pale and when Beca doesn't move, she walks back towards her. Chloe's worried, she studies the brunette's features. She looks tired. Beca pats the spot next to her and smiles a little when Chloe takes the hint and sits next to her. Beca looks into Chloe's eyes, they're full of questions, she can see them forming behind them. She sighs.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole, I'll talk to you in a few minutes. I need a little bit of time in total silence then I promise you I won't be a bitch…well let's say I'll be less bitchy" Chloe laughs softly and Beca can't help but think how beautiful her laugh is. "Thanks, by the way, for checking on me…it was really nice of you"

They look at each other and Chloe smile widens "It's nothing, now do your thing I'll be here"

Beca nods and turns her head away from Chloe to look straight in front of her. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths; Chloe's perfume makes its way through her nose. It's distracting, in a good way. She starts with her mantra, she feels a little weird doing it in front of a stranger but there is this thing about Chloe that makes her comfortable.

"Tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e la verità…" Beca repeats those words over and over while Chloe watches her. She can't recognize the language, she's intrigued by it, it's kind of sexy. Chloe feels a creep watching the brunette like that, but she can't help it. Beca's cute, hot if we're being honest, but right now, mostly cute. Her face has regained a little bit of color and she has this cute wrinkle between her eyebrows, which is testing Chloe's self-control because she wants to kiss it. Badly. She scans the brunette's body. She has a lot of ear-piercing on her left ear, Chloe's staring at her earlobe and again her self-control's been tested because her brain is doing that thing when it works by itself and now she's thinking about biting it, licking it and tasting it. Chloe curses herself, she's been acting like a horny teenager since she met Beca. She's never been like that or at least not with someone she just met. She needs to get it together or she'll end up doing something stupid and Beca will think that she's a crazy, creepy stalker.

Well, more than she already thinks.

After what seems an eternity Beca stops her mantra and sighs before opening her eyes and turning to look at Chloe who's still staring at her. Beca smirks when she sees a small blush on the redhead's face.

"Thanks for waiting"

The redhead smiles "What language was that?"

"Italian, I'm actually from Rome"

Chloe's eyes widen in surprise and if she thought this girl was hot before, now she's thousands time more. They stay in silence, Beca brings her knees to her chest and rests her forearms on them and keeps her eyes on her interlinked hands while Chloe stares at her, she can feel the redhead's eyes on her. Chloe's mind is working non-stop. She's trying to figure out how she's gonna ask all the questions she has without overwhelm the brunette.

"What was that thing you were doing?"

Beca turns to look at Chloe who's smiling. A smile that is mesmerizing and that it's hard not to mimic.

"It's a Buddhist's mantra; three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth. It helps me to clear my mind."

Chloe didn't expect that answer. "Wow. That's…wow. So you're Italian, why are you here in Georgia?"

Beca bites her lip. She almost answered. "I'm not really comfortable talking about it right now…sorry"

"Oh don't worry, it's ok. Sorry if I was too forward. Are you ok now? You looked sick before"

"I'm ok now. I know you have a lot of questions but I don-" she turns her face to her right. She felt a presence, like they've been watched, but there's no one who looks suspicious.

"Everything ok?"

Beca turns her face back to Chloe who is looking at the grass behind them where she looked a few second ago with a curious expression.

"Yeah, I thought there was someone looking at us…sorry I'm being weird and creepy" Beca breaths out an embarrassed laugh.

"Well I was a creep before, so I guess we're even?"

They chuckle. Beca stands up and Chloe mirrors her "Yes, we're even. Listen I need to go back at my dorm, I own an apology to Stacie. I was a bitch to her too. We can like hang out later, if you want… or not it's totally cool, but if you'd want we can talk and I'll answer at all your questions. But again, no pressure, please stop me…"

Chloe giggles at Beca's rumbling "You're so cute. I'd love to hang out with you later. Here…" she hands her phone to a blushing brunette "put your number on".

Beca saves her contact and calls herself. "Alright then, I'll text you"

"Can't wait"

There's an awkward silence between them Chloe decides to take the bull by his horns and hugs the brunette who awkwardly returns it.

"See you later" Chloe winks and walks away leaving a frustrated brunette behind.

"Beh è andata meglio di quanto pensassi" _(well, that went better than I expected)_ she mumbles to herself.

* * *

Beca can't wash away the feeling of someone watching her as she walks to her dorm, but every time she looks around and behind her there is no one. She's getting crazy.

She arrives at her door. Should she come in or knock? It's her room, but there's Stacie inside and she's probably pissed off at her. She thinks about for a minute then raises her hand and knocks.

"Come in!"

Beca opens her door and meets Stacie's eyes from where she is, on her bed filing her nails. She looks up from them glaring at the small brunette who now thinks that she doesn't actually know what she' s gonna say to the other girl.

"I'm really sorry Stacie. I was a little off and I was a bitch. I'm sorry, really"

Stacie isn't mad at the brunette. She sensed before, that for some reason Beca really needed space and she kind of force her to talk. Even if Beca was harsh, she was right. They didn't know each other and that has to change. She wants to ask the brunette why she needed to be alone, but she knows that Beca won't tell her. That will be a conversation for another day. Right know she wants to tease Beca.

"So?"

"What?" Beca frowns. Is Stacie that mad at her?

"Do you or do you not like Chloe?" Stacie says with a stupid grin.

"Oh my god…" Beca rolls her eyes and jumps on her bed with a groan. "She's cute, I think?"

Stacie scoffs "You think?! Are you blind? Chloe is hot"

Beca glares at the brunette "Don't worry she's all yours. I like Aubrey"

"Who? The blonde uptight as-" Stacie throws a pillow to her hitting her straight in the face making her laugh.

"Shut up"

Beca's deeply thankful that Stacie doesn't ask about her little outburst.

"She gave me her number but-"

"What?! That's awesome Beca, I knew it! You are into each other!"

The small brunette rolls her eyes. "Slow down. I can't talk to her right now…maybe in five days from now, but not right now. I need a favor from you for that"

Stacie sighs "But why? I'll help you, but I need to know why"

"I'll tell you, I promise. Right now, I just need your help and to not ask questions. You'll ask them after and I'll answer. Will you do that?"

Stacie frowns and nods. What the hell is going on?

The thing is that Stacie knows exactly what is going on, but now isn't the right time to let Beca know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to you all guys! Keep reviewing. Love you :***

* * *

It's been a week from the day Beca's discovered her new power which apparently, it's telekinesis. She managed to control it pretty well, she still has a little trouble when she tries to move big things, but she'll learn that too. She also managed to keep her secret…well…a secret. She's avoiding Chloe which is something big because the redhead keeps calling her, visiting her and texting her. Thankfully Stacie helped her. Not really thankfully. They made a deal. Stacie'll keep telling Chloe that she's not in her room but to her aunt's if Beca at the end of the week tells her what's going on. Beca's been hiding in her room when Stacie wasn't there or in the woods near the campus. She discovered the place when she was wondering between classes trying to find something big to move with her power.

Beca's on her bed when the door opens, she doesn't look who it is because she's sure it's Stacie, she keeps her eyes on her laptop where her new mix is taking shape.

"Hey Stacie, listen I need to go out again so if-" She then smells hat particular perfume that she will never forget. She looks up and when she does she regrets it. A very pissed off Chloe is standing there with her hands on her hips. And she knows she's screwed.

"Oh, hi Chl-"

"Now you talk to me?!"

Okay. Chloe is mad. Really mad.

"I…uhm"

Chloe quirks an eyebrow "You know what? Save it. Bye Beca"

Chloe storms out the room almost knocking down Stacie "Hey Chl-" the leggy brunette stops mid-sentence when the redhead glares at her.

"Chloe! Wait!" Beca is trying to follow the redhead who is running away.

"What happened?" Stacie asks with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you later, now I need to talk to Chloe"

Stacie watches Beca runs after the redhead "She's gonna get her ass kicked" shaking her head she steps inside the room and calls Aubrey to inform her about what happened.

Beca is running through the campus, Chloe a few meters ahead. "Chloe!" the redhead keeps walking ignoring Beca when suddenly she's smashed into the brunette who loses her balance and falls backward with Chloe on top of her.

"Fuck. Sorry. Are you ok?" Beca has her arms protectively around Chloe's waist. This isn't an awkward position _at all_. Beca realizes that Chloe's pressed flush against her and she's watching her with an expression between scared and surprised. Beca knew using her power to stop Chloe was wrong but she needs to explain herself to the redhead. She needs to explain why she avoided her.

Chloe clears her throat snapping Beca out of her thoughts. The brunette removes her arms letting Chloe stand up. She quickly follows.

"Sorry, again. Can you please give me five minutes?" Beca looks at Chloe who's trying so hard not to freak out about what happened and to keep her angry look because Beca's watching her with those beautiful dark blue eyes and she's having trouble at breathing. And she can't be mad at that.

"Why?"

"Because…I…uhm…the thing is…oh fuck…" Beca is lost. She can't find a reason, because there isn't. The redhead has all the right to be mad at her. Chloe can't help the smile that forms on her lips because the brunette is so cute right now that all she wants to do is hug her and never let go. She can't help the laugh that escapes from her lips to which Beca frowns.

"Alright. I'll give you five minutes."

Chloe waits for words from Beca but the brunette stays there looking at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Beca?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. Uhm…" Beca looks around and now there are more people than before, when she used her power. "Maybe not here. Come with me?" the brunette holds her left hand waiting for Chloe to take it.

Chloe sighs and takes Beca's hand. The brunette walks and Chloe is lost in her thoughts about how well their hands fit together, how soft Beca's hand is and again her brain takes the control of her body and she laces their fingers together.

Beca stops in the same spot they were a week ago, under the same tree, a place where Beca spent most of the time practicing with telekinesis.

The brunette sits under it and Chloe follows her. They're still holding hands but neither of them seems to be disturbed by that. Beca plays with Chloe's fingers mindlessly, sending shivers through the redhead's body who is annoyed by how a simple gesture like that makes her breathing uneven, her heart racing and her skin prickle.

Beca lets out a deep breath recollecting her thoughts. What she's about to do, to tell Chloe goes against her nature but she has to do it because it's Chloe and she feels so guilty ignoring her and she doesn't know why, they don't know each other but there is this inexplicable force that pulls her towards the redhead. She's like the negative pole of a magnet and Chloe is the positive pole, they just attract themselves and she tried to ignore this force but after seeing how Chloe was angry at her, she decided to tell the redhead everything. Even about her parents.

"Alright. As you may have noticed I…I have powers" Beca lets the redhead process it, she knows how crazy she sounds and she hopes Chloe believes her.

Chloe keeps her eyes on the brunette. She thought about something like that from the activity fair's accident but earing it makes it real and she doesn't know how to deal with this information because they live in the real world not in some fantasy novel.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" Beca is worried about the look on the redhead's face. She knows she's freaking out and she thinks she's crazy, so she waits and takes back her hand from Chloe's.

Chloe clears her throat and looks away from Beca's eyes. She doesn't know how to answer at that. She doesn't know if she's ok or not, she knows she's a little, just a little, freaked out. But she wants to know more. She takes a deep breath and looks back at the brunette who's playing with her shoelaces.

"What powers do you have?" Chloe whispers as if she talks too loudly, this thin line that separates her from a nervous breakdown will break.

Beca looks up from her shoes and turns her head to Chloe. "Chronologically: I can teleport myself wherever I want but for now I teleported myself only from city to city, but I think maybe one day I'll manage to teleport myself across continents; I can control the elements; I'm like superman strong; I can jump high… like skyscraper high and now I can move things"

Chloe opens and closes her mouth trying to speak.

"Wow…ca-can you show me?"

"Well…there are people around… I'll show you the teleport and the elements and I don't know how to show you my strength without smashing something so…yeah. Let's see…" Beca turns around to look at the people around "Alright keep your eyes between those trees there. Ready?" Beca points to the trees near the woods.

"Ready" Chloe turns her head from Beca to the spot the brunette pointed before and she hears a "pop" and then she sees Beca between the trees waving at her and then she's next to her again.

"That was awesome! How?"

Beca laughs at Chloe's reaction. She looks like a child when he sees a magic trick. She's released that the redhead didn't freak out and she's seeing the fun part of her powers.

"I just imagine where I want to go and then it's like when you start running, the same action, and poof I'm where I wanted to be."

"Wow! Show me the others"

Beca smiles and snaps her finger producing a little flame that she keeps on her palm keeping an eye on the people around them. But when she looks back at Chloe she's looking at the flames with wide eyes and the flame reverberates through her eyes and Beca finds herself mesmerized on them. The flame grows on her palm startling Chloe "Beca!"

"Shit!" the brunette closes her fingers in a fist and the flame disappears. "Sorry, I got distracted" she curses herself.

"By what?" Chloe is smirking and Beca rolls her eyes "Nothing"

Chloe giggles, she knows Beca was staring at her, she could feel her eyes burning on her, but she decides to not talk about that right now.

"Now I get how you did what you did at the activity fair but why did you ignore me?"

Beca sighs "Don't take it in the wrong way but, when I discover a new power it drains my energy and for the next few days I need to practice with it because otherwise I'll feel like the day you followed me here. Every time I learn how to use it, I need to be calm, I can't get nervous, angry or scared, I mean every emotion or action that includes an heartbeat rising, and well you…kind of… make me nervous and so… I'm sorry, really"

Chloe blushes at Beca words "I make you nervous?"

Beca scratches the back of her neck and breaths out an embarrassed laugh "I know it doesn't make sense, I mean, this is the second time I see you but… I don't know… it's like I've known you since ever a-and it's like… I don't know… God, I'm being weird" The brunette hides her face between her knees her heart is beating like crazy, then a soft hand is placed on her shoulder. She raises her head to look at Chloe.

"I get it and you're not being weird, maybe a little but it's cute" Beca groans at that and the redhead chuckles "It's fine and I feel the same thing about you, it's weird yes, but I don't care, it's kind of awesome actually" Chloe smiles and looks at Beca who has a shy smile on her lips and is looking at her hands in front of her knees.

"Yeah it is"

Beca turns her head to look at the redhead. They look at each other enjoying their company until Beca's phone rings destroying their little world.

"Hey Stacie"

" _Hey, are you ok? Did Chloe kick your ass or…?"_

Beca chuckles "No, she didn't. Do you need something?"

" _I'm with Aubrey and we're going to have lunch, do you and Chloe want to join us?"_

"Hold on"

Beca turns to the redhead "Chloe do you want to go to have lunch with Aubrey and Stacie?"

Chloe nods "Are you asking me on a date?"

Beca stares at the redhead unable to speak and she faintly hears Stacie's laugh from the phone.

Chloe giggles "Relax Beca I'm joking. We'll be there. Wait where?" The redhead speaks the last part louder trying to get heard by Stacie.

" _Carlo's burgers. Ask Chloe, she knows where it is"_

Beca regains the control of her body and speaks before she'll lose the ability to speak again, which happens a lot when Chloe's there.

"Ha ha. Fine. See you there. Bye"

Beca ends quickly the call and stands up holding out her hand for Chloe. "Let's go. Do you know where Carlo's burgers is?"

Chloe takes Beca's hand chuckling at how the brunette pronounced the name "Carlo". Beca frowns earing the chuckle "What?"

Chloe shakes her head while she walks "The way you said "Carlo". I forgot you're Italian and we apparently say it the wrong way every time"

Beca follows Chloe, their fingers interlined. Chloe's brain works in a strange way, she's thinking about teasing again Beca about the date thing, to which she hasn't responded and then she finds herself asking a totally different question "Do you think Stacie likes Aubrey?"

Beca stares at Chloe like she's just said the weirdest thing in the world. "What?"

"Nothing. I don't know I mean Aubrey is…something and Stacie is…Stacie. I think she likes everything that breaths so…"

Chloe laughs "You're mean. I think Aubrey likes her. I mean, of course she likes her, she's hot. And I also think that Stacie likes Aubrey"

Beca rolls her eyes "Probably. Yeah."

"Do you think Stacie's hot?"

Beca's eyes widen at the question and her cheeks start to get red "I…uhm…well… she's…she's a nice girl"

That earned a big fat laugh from Chloe "You know, you can say that she's hot without that meaning you want to bang the girl"

Chloe watches Beca's cheeks go from a pale red to tomato red. The redhead is enjoying this situation too much to be able to stop teasing the bruntte. Chloe is about to tease Beca when the brunette speaks "I'm not cute."

Chloe frowns. Did she hear what she thinks she heard? That can't be.

"What?" Chloe asks trying to convince herself that this isn't happening, even after what Beca explained her.

The brunette looks at Chloe with an eyebrow raised. "You just said that I'm cute and I said that I'm not?" Beca's tone is confused and when she sees Chloe's face she gets more confused.

"Beca…"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't say anything…I only thought it…"

Beca chuckles "What are you talking about? I heard you, you said "she's so cute" and-" Beca eyes widen when the realization of what happened hits her.

"Oh fuck…no no no no…" She's panicking. She can't have that power. She sits down in the middle of the path that leads to a cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Chloe whispers at the brunette, looking nervously around at the people watching the brunette.

"I need to sit down"

"Everyone's watching you Beca and I don't think it's a good idea, let's go to Carlo's you'll sit there"

"What?! I can't go to Carlo's, there are Aubrey and Stacie there, I can't go there, not like this, they can't know about me…"

"I know but my room it's too far and your room too and beside you'll have to tell them sooner or later. I mean, Stacie is your roommate and Aubrey is my best friend, also she and Stacie are gonna be a thing so…"

Beca thinks about it and the more she thinks the more Chloe's right. She sighs and slowly stands up trying to keep her movement as slow as she can. Chloe is beside her "Put your arm around my waist" Beca's eyes dart from Chloe's face to her waist, her heart starts to beat too fast thinking about how good Chloe's waist felt under her touch.

Beca clears her throat "I don't think it's a good idea…" Chloe can't help the smile that is forming on her lips.

"Shut up, it's not funny"

Chloe raises her eyebrows and Beca rolls her eyes "You didn't say anything right?"

"Yep"

"Awesome. Shit…" her vision starts to fade a little and she uses Chloe's shoulder to steady herself. Chloe takes her arm and puts it around her waist and does the same with her arm putting it around Beca's waist. "Alright let's go before you pass out"

Half the way to Carlo's Beca starts to hear every thought from the nearby people. Her head starts to hurt and Chloe isn't helping because her thoughts are the loudest. That's the power she's ever been afraid of.

"Fuck..."

"Are you ok?"

Beca groans "Not really and now that I think about it, going in a place full of teenagers isn't a great idea. I can hear everything. Yes Chloe, _especially_ your thoughts." Beca says with more harshness that she wanted "I know, sorry, I didn't want to be a bitch"

Chloe chuckles "Yeah I know, and I might have an idea that maybe will help you"

Beca frowns and she's about to speak when they pass a group of guys and all of them have inappropriate thoughts about Chloe and her hand moves in automatic. She slips her left hand that is resting on Chloe's hip on the redhead's back pocket of her jeans, glaring at the guys and mumbling "assholes". Chloe's head snaps to face Beca that is still glaring at the boys, a small blush is creeping on her neck.

"Uhm…Beca?"

When the brunette realizes where her hand is, she takes it back so fast that if it wasn't for Chloe's arm around her she'd fall on the ground.

"Sorry"

Chloe giggles "What did they say?"

"Nothing that I'll repeat"

"Aww, thank you, you're such a gentleman. But next time be more direct and like kiss me… roughly" She adds the last word in a low and husky voice making the brunette shivers. She needed to do it, Beca's face worth every word.

"Jesus…you're mean" Beca's face is of the same color of Chloe's hair.

Chloe laughs "Come on, we're almost there"


	6. Chapter 6

They step in the restaurant. Chloe scans the crowd searching for Aubrey and Stacie. She finds them in a table not too far from them, luckily for Beca.

"Hey guys!"

Aubrey and Stacie greet the girls, both of them frowning at the current position of Beca and Chloe.

"Everything ok?" Stacie eyes Beca noticing that the brunette is paler than this morning, she's using Chloe as a support and she knows what that means.

Chloe helps Beca sit down on the seat. "Yes, she's a bit tired. Hey Bree, do you have your headphones?"

Aubrey quirks an eyebrow in confusion but Chloe sends her a knowing look and she searches in her bag handing the headphones to the redhead.

Beca tries to keep everyone's thoughts away but the more she tries the more it doesn't work. It even gets worse. Chloe puts the headphones in her hands and Beca gets the hint. She plugs them in her phone and press play. It works. All the voices in her head disappear. She smiles at Chloe that mirrors her smile.

"Chloe what the-?"

"She'll explain everything, but not here. Actually, lets takeout and eat in our room Bree."

"I don't think walking is good for her" Chloe and Aubrey's head turns to face Stacie. The redhead frowns. Does Stacie know about Beca? No, that's impossible, Beca was afraid to let them know about her powers before. Maybe she has powers too.

"Are…are you like her?"

Stacie curses herself and quickly thinks about what her next words will be.

"What do you mean like her? She's pretty pale and I don't think walking is a good idea"

Chloe's eyes widen. She knows about Beca's secret for an hour and she almost throw it away.

"Nothing. I know but it's better than being here with all this people around"

Aubrey's eyes dart from Chloe to Stacie and sometimes to Beca like in a tennis match, she's so confused that she doesn't even know her name.

Stacie instead understands what is happening. Beca reached the mind control power and that's the reason Chloe gave her the headphones, but they won't last much longer so she nods at the redhead.

"You're right I'm gonna tell the waiter that we're taking our order out, wait for me outside"

"I'm coming with you" Aubrey follows Stacie over the counter.

Beca frowns at what's happening around her. She can't hear a thing, she watched the others talking to each other, then Stacie and Aubrey stand up and she turns to Chloe who smiles at her and takes her phone where she digits something then she turns it to Beca.

 _We're going to mine and Aubrey's room. Can you make it?_

Beca nods and removes the headphones. Bad idea. She's immediately overwhelmed by the thoughts of every person in the place. Chloe takes her hand and walks her out.

"Is it bad?"

Chloe watches the brunette with a worried look. She doesn't leave her hand, she tugs it making the brunette step closer to her so that she can wrap her right arm around Beca's waist.

"Yeah" Beca breathes out, tanking the redhead who's keeping her steady. Beca keeps her eyes shut trying to focus her attention to Chloe's thoughts.

"Let's go"

Aubrey walks ahead the group but Stacie stops her "Not there, follow me. There'll be less people around"

The blonde frowns and quickly walks next to the tall brunette "Are you sure? Aren't the woods there?" She whispers the last sentence and Stacie chuckles at the fear in her tone. "Relax, we're near but not into them. It's safe" She smiles and takes the blonde's hand.

Beca and Chloe walks close to them. Chloe smiles seeing Stacie and Aubrey holding hands, she so saw this coming. She turns to Beca who, she notices, has a big frown. "What?" the brunette turns her face to Chloe "There's something…strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like…I don't know why but I can't hear Stacie's thoughts. Yours and Aubrey's are clear and loud but hers…it's like she's not thinking and that's like impossible right?" Beca looks back at Stacie, maybe her power started to drain her energy that much that she can't hear more than two people's thoughts. Chloe on the other hand is thinking about what Stacie said before and the fact that she chose a path where they are the only ones on it and that's, indeed, strange.

They step inside the room and Chloe helps Beca sitting down on the couch and she takes the spot next to her. She knows Beca can hear what she's thinking but she can't help it, the brunette is really cute and she can't take her eyes off her. Beca lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes enjoying the silence, of course she can still hear Aubrey and Chloe's thoughts but it's better than having hundreds of thoughts inside your head.

Chloe stares at the brunette next to her ignoring Aubrey's look which she can feel burning on the back of her head. Beca starts mumbling her mantra trying to ignore Chloe's thoughts, that are making her a blushing mess, and Aubrey's that are more…colorful about how she seems about to die any minutes by now and the brunette tries not to laugh when Aubrey thinks that maybe she's just sick and she needs to puke and how she'll murder her if she pukes because she loves that couch.

Stacie looks around the kitchen looking for some fruit for the drink she's making that will help Beca's pain and her plan. She needs to be fast because she won't be able to shield her thoughts for long and if Beca is able to read her mind she'll be in a lot of trouble.

Aubrey steps besides Stacie "What are you doing?" the tall brunette turns to face Aubrey and points to the drink on her hand.

"I read the recipe on a blog, it helps when you're sick."

Aubrey frowns "Do you think she's just sick? Because I think she's dying"

Stacie chuckles "I don't think she's dying Bree. You'll see. Come on" Stacie walks to Beca and Chloe followed by a skeptical Aubrey.

"Hey Bec, try this" Stacie hands the drink to the brunette who frowns and eyes the beverage suspiciously and Chloe speaks for her "What's this?" her tone is less… _Chloe_ and Stacie is taken aback from that "Uhm…It's just some fruit and sugar, nothing more" The redhead quirks an eyebrow, after what Beca told her she doesn't trust Stacie. Why can't Beca hear her thoughts, why did she know that it was better walk to their room instead of staying in the restaurant and why did she take a path without people in it? Chloe knows that there is something Stacie is not telling them but before she knows Beca takes the beverage and drinks it.

To Beca surprise it doesn't taste so bad and it makes her feel better. She frowns "Sugar and fruit eh?" Stacie smiles and nods "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah…Uhm thank you"

"You're welcome" Stacie winks and goes to sit with Aubrey in the small couch.

"Am I the only one who wants to know what the hell is wrong with Beca?!" Aubrey snaps, she couldn't take it anymore. The other girls where talking about the blog where Stacie found the recipe like they didn't just bring a dying Beca in their room.

"Jeez Aubrey, chill out. Are you sure you want to know that?" Beca looks at the blonde with a challenging smirk, knowing that she's thinking awful things about her.

"Yes." Aubrey glares at the brunette who sighs and turns her face to Chloe that squeezes her hand and nods with a soft smile on her lips. So kissable lips. She stares at the redhead and loses in those features, in her blue eyes, in her freckles, in the cute scar on her forehead and in her lips. Her mouth dries and her heart beats fast in her chest, trying to escape from it. She doesn't know how many times her eyes bounce from her eyes to her lips but apparently is a lot because Aubrey clears her throat and when she turns to her Stacie is wearing a shit eating grin. She blushes and tries to ignore Chloe's thumb that is drawing little circles on the top of her hand in a slow, soft and painful way.

"Uhm...sorry. Well…the thing is that I-I have powers…"

Aubrey stares at the brunette for a few second before a laugh erupts from her lips. She laughs until she realizes that no one is laughing and maybe Beca isn't joking.

"Wait…Are…Are you serious?"

Beca nods "Yep, for almost two years now"

Aubrey looks from Beca to Chloe then to Stacie who suddenly remembers that she' supposed to be surprised by what Beca said.

"How?" Stacie asks looking at the brunette in front of her. Chloe moves on her spot so that her back is pressed on the arm of the couch. She doesn't want to miss a word because she forgot to ask that particular question before and she knows the reason why, she got distracted by Beca.

"Uhm…I…I don't know actually…it all started with…" her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. She hates talking about this, about the accident, about her parents' death. Beca looks at her hand which is still holding Chloe's. The redhead senses the tension going through Beca's body. The way she's avoiding everyone's eyes, the way she plays with her fingers absently and the way she bites her lower lip. Chloe squeezes Beca's hand and the brunette looks up at her. She can see in Beca's watered eyes the hurt, the sadness and this is a look Chloe doesn't want to see anymore. The redhead smiles softly until Beca's lips twitch in an attempt of smile. The brunette clears her throat "It all started with an accident. I was sixteen and my dad got a promotion or something like that, so we needed to move from Rome to Georgia. We were in my dad's plane and something went wrong, I think, and the plane exploded. I was thrown off the plane before it exploded and I landed on a river and…" She stops. She can't say that part, the part where she dies because she doesn't know for sure if that actually happened because she's here right? She clears her throat "And then I woke up in a hospital with my parents dead and my aunt and uncle there. Three weeks after I discovered the first power and from that day I discovered more. I think there was something in that river or… I-I don't really…"

The room is quiet. Chloe has tears in her eyes, she tugs Beca hand and embraces the brunette in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Becs" She whispers in Beca's ear and the brunette smiles at the nickname while she reciprocates the hug inhaling deeply letting Chloe's perfume inundates her senses.

Aubrey is speechless. She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Beca has real powers and that she wasn't joking. She turns her head to Stacie that is watching the clock on her phone for the sixth time since they sat in the couch.

"What are you waiting?" Aubrey whispers at Stacie. The tall brunette is startled by the voice "Nothing why?". The thing is that it's not nothing. Stacie is waiting for her drink to work on Beca, because it's been enough time since she drank it and she feels her shield around her thoughts getting weaker and Beca's power getting stronger. The small brunette surely noticed that she can't read her mind and her instinct, or maybe just her curiosity, is charging her power.

Aubrey quirks an eyebrow, Stacie is acting weird since Beca and Chloe showed up.

Beca pulls back from the hug reluctantly because her head starts hurting. She groans in pain and brings her hands on her temples.

"Beca what's wrong?"

The brunette closes her eyes shut. That's a new sensation. A horrible one. "I don't know actually" then she hears for the first time Stacie thoughts but before she can speak she feels like passing out "I…what did…you…" she looks at Stacie then it all blacks out. Chloe watches Beca falling on her unconscious, she saw her lips moving but she couldn't hear what she said. She turns to Stacie and Aubrey that are next to her "what is happening?" Aubrey is worried. Is she dead? No, she's breathing, she passed out? Probably. She then looks at Stacie that is the only one not bothered by the situation and then it clicks "What did you do to her Stacie?" she whispers to herself.

Chloe's brain is working fast trying to remember what Beca told her about the times she passed out. "We need to put her on bed"

Stacie knows she has only few hours to do it before Beca wakes up. "Alright I'll help you"

They put Beca in Chloe's bed "Don't worry Chloe, she's gonna be ok. I need to go now, call me if something's wrong"

Chloe doesn't have the time to respond as Stacie storms out the room ignoring Aubrey who's trying to stop her to talk.

The blonde sighs and walks to Chloe. "Hey Chloe, I think Stacie did something to Beca…"

"Yeah, me too. I think she's hiding something. But right now, I don't care. We need to wait that Beca wakes up"

"You're right. I'll be in my room, if you need something" she kisses Chloe's cheek and walks out leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

Chloe stays there, watching Beca sleep. She feels a creep. Beca looks so cute and she can't help it, she lays next to the brunette and traces her features with her fingertips. Her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, back and forth. Beca's skin is soft, warm, she could stay like that forever. She closes her eyes and before she knows she's sleeping.

* * *

Stacie is running through the campus searching for a specific place. She stops in the middle of the quad, looks around her and when she sees that no one is looking at her she snaps her fingers and a bubble is created around her, a bubble that keeps her hidden from the others. She closes her eyes "Ostende mihi viam" a door appears in the bubble and she knocks three times.

" _You're trying to contact The Master, is it right?"_ A deep voice speaks.

"Yes"

" _Who are you and why do you want to contact her?"_

"I'm Stacie Conrad. I'm a Protector and I'm here to talk about The Adamas"

" _I'm checking"_

Stacie rolls her eyes, every time she needs to do this fucking control, like they don't know her.

" _The Master is happy to receive you. Come on in"_

The door opens and Stacie walks in a studio full of books and portraits. The smell of old books hits her nose immediately. There are two big windows and a big desk in the back of the room, where a brunette is sitting on, she's not much older than Stacie, four years top. She squeals when she sees Stacie and jumps off the desk to hug the leggy brunette.

"Stacieeee! How are you?"

"Master. I'm good thanks" Stacie smirks at the other brunette who rolls her dark blue eyes. "Oh shut up. You know I hate that label. So, what's new?"

They sit in a big brown couch "It's about Beca, she owns the mentis imperium now"

"Good. Through the next three months she'll have all the powers. Only at that point we'll give her the letter. Not before Stacie. Also, she can't know about you, not until her birthday"

"About that…She's stronger than I thought and well… I couldn't hold my shield and she read my mind. I'm so sorry Megan, but I was thinking that maybe I can help her, maybe I can prepare her"

Megan sighs and shakes her head "We can't Stacie, you need erase that memory"

"The thing is that her friends might know about me too"

"Oh God Stacie…We'll ask the Council if you can interfere with humans" Megan stands up but Stacie puts a hand on her forearm.

"Wait, there is no time. I can handle it. They won't tell a thing and I'll explain everything to Beca. Please Megan, trust me. I know that I'm asking you a lot but I'm Beca's Protector and I'm sorry if I say this, but I think the Council's plan sucks. It's better to prepare Beca before her birthday, don't you think?"

Megan walks back and forth the room thinking "Alright Stacie. But the Council can't know about this. And if they know I won't hesitate to say that you did all by your own. Do you understand?"

Stacie jumps to stan up and hugs the brunette "Yes! Thank you, Meg, I won't let you down. I'll keep you posted"

Megan chuckles and hugs Stacie back "Yeah yeah, now go before Beca wakes up and freaks out. Oh and remember, the letter only after her birthday."

"Yes Master! See ya!"

Megan rolls her eyes and watches Stacie go through the same door she entered.

Stacie steps in the bubble and the door closes behind her.

" _Thank you for visiting the Master"_

She needs to say to Megan to change this voice, it's really creepy. Stacie looks around before snapping her fingers. The bubble disappears and she walks back to Chloe and Aubrey's room, hoping that Beca didn't wake up while she wasn't there.

* * *

 **Did you like it or hate it? Tell me what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so sorry for the delay but I'm in a sea of shit with my exams. Thanks again to all of you that keep reviewing, following and liking this story. The song I use in here is "Il mondo prima di te" by Annalisa. Sorry for the mistakes :***

* * *

Chloe wakes up. She stirs and inhales. A different smell, new and really good goes through her nose. It's like vanilla and peach. She opens her eyes. Her head is against Beca's shoulder, her arm around the brunette's abdomen. Beca's arm is hugging her and her left hand resting on her hips. Chloe tries to move her legs, but she finds Beca's between them. She nuzzles her nose in the curve of Beca's neck closing her eyes smiling at the feeling of Beca's perfume or just at the feeling of Beca, she isn't sure about what is the reason, but she knows that this new sensation, having Beca next to her, against her, makes her feel…something. The brunette stirs taking a deep breath, the hand at Chloe's hip tighten sending butterflies in the redhead's stomach. Beca tries to turn on her side but she feels something, someone, in her way and she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is red hair, then she moves her hand, feeling skin and the material of a t-shirt. Beca's hearts starts to speed and she closes her eyes trying to recollect her memories. She opens her eyes and breaths slowly.

Chloe feels Beca's heart pumping faster, her chest moving up and down as Beca tries to calm down. The redhead looks at Beca with a quirked eyebrow.

"Morning" Chloe speaks, her voice a little hoarse. Beca jumps, surprised, pulling a giggle from Chloe.

"M-Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

Beca moves a little. Well, she tries because Chloe is almost on top of her, which is something that Beca wouldn't never allowed, but this is Chloe and she can't think when she's around, the redhead shuts her brain off, or maybe fries it, but the result is the same. Beca doesn't know what the deal with Chloe is, she knows that the redhead makes her feel all giddy.

"Headache but fine. You?"

"I'm good" Beca keeps looking at the ceiling but can feel Chloe's eyes on her.

"Beca?" Chloe keeps her eyes on Beca's hand above her forearm while she runs her fingers up and down the brunette's side. Beca hums as response trying to not jerk away when Chloe's fingers are in a particular sensitive spot on Beca's ribs.

"What do you think Stacie did to you?"

Beca thinks about it and she doesn't know. She notices that she doesn't hear what Chloe's thinking and she doesn't know if she should be released or not about it. The power of reading minds was the thing she was the most afraid of, because, honestly, it's as cool as it sucks. "I don't know but I can't read your mind"

Chloe frowns "Maybe you can control it. Try to focus on wanting to read it"

Beca looks down at Chloe "I don't want to do it" she sits up letting out deep breath "You know it's something I was always afraid of. Reading minds, I mean. I know that it seems cool but…it's not"

Chloe mirrors Beca's position and takes her hand "I'm sorry" Chloe looks down at their hands. Beca blushes and clears her throat.

"You don't have to be sorry. Thanks for…for staying with me"

Chloe looks back at the brunette. Chloe's heart skips a beat when Beca glances down at her lips and then back to her eyes. You can cut the tension with a knife, they hold each other's eyes trying to figure out what the other is thinking. Both of them want to lean in but both of them are scared of misunderstanding the signals. Beca suddenly wants her power back. Chloe smiles at her with that beautiful smile that makes Beca's inside melt, she saw it only a few times but it's already her favorite thing about the redhead.

Chloe is about to speak but they hear voices coming from the living room.

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey are angrily whispering, trying to be quite to not wake up Beca and Chloe. There's no need to say that they failed miserably.

"Oh my God Aubrey, I told you I'm no-"

Beca clears her throat making both Aubrey and Stacie jump.

"Well, what's going on?" Beca keeps a safe distance from Stacie, she doesn't trust the girl, and tries to keep Chloe behind her which isn't a clever move because Chloe is standing really close to her, so close that she can feel her breath on her neck and maybe, just maybe, that's the reason she's having trouble breathing.

"Stacie has something to say" Aubrey looks from Stacie to Beca.

"No shit" Beca mumbles and Chloe slaps her arm.

"You better sit down" Aubrey points to the couch where Chloe pulls Beca on it.

Stacie clears her throat "Alright, first thing, I'm sorry for drugging you yesterday Bec and for shutting your powers off-"

"You did what?!" Beca's eyes widen and she's about to jump and punch Stacie straight in the face but Chloe places her hand on her forearm.

"Shush Beca, let her explain" Aubrey glares at the brunette, she knew this conversation wouldn't be an easy one.

Beca bites the inside of her cheek in order to not snap at the blonde. Stacie takes the silence as an invitation to keep talking.

"I had to, so that you won't punch me and also because I can only imagine how hard is to hear everyone's thoughts. It's my job to keep you safe, I grew up knowing that I am a Protector, your Protector actually."

Beca snorts "You're a what? I don't need your protection Stacie, I'm-"

"You do. After your 18th birthday you're gonna be in danger and you'll need my help. Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but someone better and more qualified than me will explain it on your birthday. For now, all you need to know is that there are people like you that want to use you like…like a weapon or something and it's my job and the Council's job to not let that happen. I'll train you and help controlling your powers. I think you'll discover three more before your birthday. Now, I'll answer at all your question then I'll give you back your powers."

Beca's head hurts and this time not because of her power. "Do you have power too?" Chloe speaks seeing that Beca is not going to speak any soon.

"Not really, it's complicated. I have powers only if I interact with Beca, because I'm her Protector. But I'm well trained in different martial arts"

Chloe frowns "Then how did you take Beca's power, I mean I can understand the all sleeping thing, it takes only a pill, but the powers? How?"

"Uhm, well I'm also trained in making particular, let's say…potions?"

"Wow…but why's Beca in danger?"

Stacie sighs "I don't know actually, at the Council they call her The Adamas-"

"The what?" Chloe asks confused. She glances next to her to see if Beca is listening, but the brunette seems in her own world.

"It's Latin, it means diamond. I've known her name only the day we met, I didn't even know if she was a girl or a boy. I tried to ask questions, but they are really reserved, especially when it comes to Beca."

"But who are _they_?" Aubrey asks getting more and more intrigued by what Stacie's saying, she loves the mystery.

"I tell you what I know. There are four people with powers like Beca's. Three of them think that humans need to serve them, they think they're like Gods and well they're not so wrong, about the Gods thing. I don't know who they are but they call themselves The Destructors Legacy-"

Aubrey laughs "Oh my god that's the worst name for a group"

Stacie and Chloe chuckle "Yeah, well they are three boys, so I'm not excepting anything different."

"Who's the fourth?"

"Our Master. We don't have a name. We have a Council and our Master, who trained everyone, me included, because there will be a war after Beca's birthday."

Aubrey and Chloe gasp "What?!"

"Why?" it's above a whisper and if Stacie didn't see Beca's mouth moving she'd believe she'd imagine it. Aubrey and Chloe look at Beca still in shock because of what Stacie said. The brunette is looking at Stacie with an apathic face which Chloe can't decide if it's a good or a bad thing. Probably the latter.

"Why what?"

"Why do I have these powers and why the fucking war?" Beca lets out a sarcastic laugh "I mean I didn't even know about this bullshit of the diamond and shits and now it'll be my fault if people are gonna die? That's messed up Stacie."

Stacie sighs "I know, I tried to explain the Council that keeping you in the dark wasn't a smart idea, but I think there is a reason why they decided that. As for your question, I only know that you have a gene that it's triggered in a specific part of your life, but I'm not sure how or why. There is this prophecy that they tell you, like a bed time story. In short, it talks about a powerful force that it will either end the war or destroy the world that we all know."

"And you think that I'm that powerful force?" Beca quirks her eyebrow.

"We _know_ that you are"

Beca laughs "Really? I mean look at me, do I seem like somebody who could destroy the world? Because I look like a-"

"Midget? Hobbit?"

Beca glares at Aubrey "Ha ha. The point is that I don't know how you may even think that I could be who you think."

Stacie sighs because it's not some sort of theory that Beca is The Adamas. It's 100% sure, it's in her DNA. Stacie can't tell her that though, she can't tell her that without involving Beca's father and that's not her place, because she knows barely nothing about that and she knows that if she tells Beca that her father is involved, she'll want to know more and she can't give her that "more".

"The Council knows that you are The Adamas and that's all I need to be here and help you"

Beca holds Stacie's look trying to figure out if Stacie is serious or not. "So, let me get this straight. You knew that I have powers, you aren't like me but just super good at kicking ass, I'm this incredible powerful human being that will either screw the world up or save it, there are bad dudes that want me dead or with them and there's gonna be a war. Did I forget something?" Beca looks at Stacie with a raised eyebrow.

Stacie rolls her eyes "I never said that they want to kill you and you won't screw the world up, it's just a legend"

"You didn't need to say it. It's like the rule number one of the villain in every story, if you don't join them they'll kill you. And know can I have my powers back please?"

Stacie sighs "Beca, you need to trust me. I know that you think this is all bullshit, but please I need you to belie-"

"How can you even say that?! You lied to me, to us, from the first moment we meet. Why wer-"

"And you didn't do the same thing?" Everyone looks at Chloe and Beca feels like her heart is crushed like an unfortunate bug when someone steps on it. How can a single look, a few words escaping from the redhead's lips, destroy her like that?

Chloe meets Beca's look and sees the hurt in them. The sigh makes a knot in her stomach. "I- I mean, like Stacie kept her identity hidden, you kept your powers hidden. And both of you did it for a good cause right? So, what I'm saying is that we should trust Stacie, and let her help you" Chloe keeps her eyes on Beca for the whole time, not missing a single change in her features, which go from hurt to comprehensive.

The brunette wants to agree with the redhead but there is a part of her, the one that keeps shutting everybody off, that doesn't want to trust Stacie and thinks that Chloe is wrong. But then something happened. Chloe seeing Beca's inside struggle, she gets closer to the brunette and wraps her arms around Beca. It's strange how Beca's body reacts to Chloe, it's like whenever the redhead is around, and ok it didn't happen a lot because they just met, Beca's body escapes from the brunette's control. Having Chloe's arms around her is a new sensation and is something, she decides, about five seconds ago, she won't be able to live without. She feels her skin tingling and her heart seems to not understand that it's in her ribcage for a reason and it can't go outside.

Beca sighs and blushes "Y-you're right Chloe. Fine, Stacie, I'll accept your help, but for now on I don't want any more secret"

Stacie looks at Beca who's still Chloe's arms around her and she frowns at how quickly Beca changed her mind. The brunette's so whipped and she doesn't even know it.

The leggy brunette nods at Beca and ok, maybe she's still hiding that little thing about Beca's father, but she'll know it soon.

"Deal. Now I'm going to give your powers back and you'll need to concentrate on my voice, because the second you'll have them back you'll be overwhelmed by our thoughts"

Beca nods, feeling a little nervous. She doesn't miss that sensation if you ask, actually she wouldn't want that back.

"She can put the headphones on-"

"No, it won't work" Stacie steps in front of Beca gesturing her to stand up as well.

"But it worked before, at Carlo's"

Stacie shakes her head "Yes, but it won't work now. Beca's power is stronger than before"

Beca looks between Chloe and Stacie before standing up to face the other brunette.

"Ready?"

Stacie looks down at Beca waiting for an answer. The small brunette looks at Chloe who gives her a reassuring smile that Beca mirrors before exhaling and nodding. She doesn't know what to expect. She waits nervously, looking around the room. Stacie has her eyes closed and she's mumbling incomprehensible words. Then Stacie takes Beca's wrist and from where Stacie touches her skin, electrical shocks spread along her entire arms. It isn't painful, Beca thinks it's the same sensation you feel when you're arm wakes up after you slept on it. Then she feels like she's wearing a heavy armature and then her head is filled by voices. She closes her eyes and grips at Stacie's wrists. Then she hears Stacie's voice which is the loudest " _Concentrate on my thoughts. It's like when you're mixing and you want to isolate only few tracks"_

Beca keeps her attention on Stacie's thoughts, on the particular sound that distingushes them from the others and she doesn't know how but she manages. Now she can't hear Aubrey and Chloe's thoughts. She lets go Stacie's wrists and opens her eyes turning her face to meet Chloe's eyes that are already looking her. Beca smiles "I did it!"

Chloe can't help but smiling back and stand up to hug the brunette. She doesn't know what Beca meant but seeing her, smiling like a child that did a snowman for the first time, made her all giddy and she wants to badly hug her and kiss her, but she limits to hug her. Beca awkwardly hugs her back, trying to ignore Stacie's thoughts that are suggesting a lot of unappropriated things.

Chloe pulls back her big bright smile still on her face looking briefly at the short brunette before sitting back on the couch followed by Beca and turning to Stacie. "Does she have her powers back?"

Stacie goes to sit back next to Aubrey who is trying to understand what happened. "Yes she does. We could go somewhere to help her learning how to control the mind reading, after we eat of course"

"I know a place" Chloe says with a suspicious wink. Beca frowns she doesn't want to use her power to know where Chloe wants to go so she does what a normal person would do. She asks. "Where?"

Chloe smirks "That's for me to know and you to find out"

And ok, that's not an answer that make easy to not use her power, so she does, well she tries, because she can't hear a thing. Then she turns to Stacie who is smiling and she hears her voice " _Nice try Mitchell"_.

She hates her and her ability to shield her thoughts and now the others too. Beca rolls her eyes and sighs sitting backwards in the couch where a smiling Chloe is handing her some food.

And maybe she's not so upset about not knowing where they're going if Chloe keeps looking at her like that.

* * *

Maybe Beca should've asked more times than once, because they're going to a karaoke bar.

The brunette tried, miserably, to escape from that torture, but it only took a "please" from Chloe and a principle of a pout to win her.

"Are you ok?" Chloe steps next to her while they wait Stacie and Aubrey before going in.

"It's getting a little bit loud in here" she points her head "But I'm fine" she tries to smile to reassure the redhead but she fails when her head starts to ache. "Shit" she hisses in pain.

Chloe feels like a jerk. She didn't think a lot about her decision, she just wants to hear Beca sing before the Bella's auditions because she knows, in her guts, that this girl is probably music genius and she can't wait to hear her voice.

"Don't be sorry Chloe, I can handle it. In fact, it's already getting better, I just need to focus on what I want to hear"

Beca squeezes Chloe's hand and smiles at her, a cute smile that Chloe wants to kiss right here right now.

They step inside the bar, Beca keeps her fingers interlined with Chloe's, which makes butterflies invade her stomach. They settle in a table near the stage where a group of people is singing. Beca notices that Aubrey looks more bitchy than usual and that she's looking towards the group on the stage with a look that if she was a Kryptonian her eyes would shoot lasers.

"Hey, Chloe, why is Aubrey trying to kill those guys on stage with her eyes?" Beca whispers at Chloe. The redhead chuckles "They're the Treblemakers. One of the others acapella group of Barden. They always win every competition, even last year…we were so close to win"

Beca tries not to laugh at how ridiculous what Chloe's saying is, because he's talking with such proud that she doesn't want to ruin it. Apparently singing in an acapella group is considered something big in college.

"Hey girls!" a brunette boy greets them gaining a deathly glare from the blonde, while Chloe waves at him.

The boy's eyes land on her and a hand is immediately placed in front of her "Hi! I'm Jesse!"

Beca shakes his hand "I'm Beca" she really doesn't want to know what the boy is thinking so she concentrates on Chloe thoughts.

Bad idea.

Beca curses a lot so she isn't scandalized by curse words, what scandalizes her is Chloe thinking a full phrase full of those words. Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth drops open. The redhead is still glaring at Jessie who is frowning at Beca's face.

"Everything ok?" Stacie returns from the bathroom and her eyebrows go up as she looks at the other girls. Chloe and Aubrey are glaring at a brunette boy while Beca seems like she's seen a ghost.

Jesse looks up to see Stacie that of course has already gained all the Trebles attention on her. He rolls his eyes at his friends and extends his hand towards the leggy brunette "Hi I'm Jesse and these folks here are the Treblemakers"

Stacie looks around the crowd of boys that are gawking at her, she smirks, boys are so easy. Stacie takes Jesse's hand "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Stacie. Aubrey told me a lot about the Treblemakers"

"I hope good things"

"Not really" Stacie shrugs and takes the seat next to Aubrey who finally looks at her and rolls her eyes when Stacie quirks an eyebrow.

Jesse lets out a nervous laugh "Well, see you around bye! Bye Beca!"

Beca doesn't even hear him she's still mesmerized in the colorful adjectives Chloe's used to describe the boy.

"Beca! What's going on? Are you having trouble to shuts the thoughts off?"

Beca's snapped away from Chloe's thoughts. The redhead blushes when she realizes that Beca heard every single word she thought.

"Uhm, no. Actually, I think I understand how to shut what I don't want to hear off"

"Good, let's order some drinks then!"

"Stace, you know you and Beca can't drink right?" Aubrey says placing a hand on the brunette's forearm.

"Yes but we have someone that can make people do whatever they want" Stacie smirks and looks at Beca, who's looking at Stacie like she's crazy.

"What? Now you're saying that I can do that?"

Stacie nods "Yep"

"How?"

"Just think about what you want them to do"

"Just like that?"

Stacie nods and Beca frowns. She looks Chloe who has a cute curious look on her face. Beca winks and stands up "I'm gonna get some alcohol!" Chloe giggles and watches the brunette going towards the bartender.

"I bet she won't make it" Aubrey says "Shut up Bree, she'll make it"

"I hope she does I'm _thirsty_ " Stacie looks directly at Aubrey whose breath hitches and clears awkwardly her throat.

Chloe watches talking with the bartender then the brunette turns to look at her and puts a fist up as a sign of victory. Beca's level of cuteness has reached almost the top for Chloe, who shakes her head at how dork Beca seems right now.

"Here we go girls! I have the whole bottle!" Beca returns with a giant grin, four glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Wow…" Chloe eyes the bottle and smiles at Beca's happy face.

"Cheers!"

After a few drinks Chloe decides to act.

"So Becs, do you want to sing with me…please? " Beca looks into the blue orbs and her mouth is moving before she can stop it "Yes, but I choose the song"

Chloe smirks and thanks the alcohol for existing.

"Deal."

"That's going to be fun" Stacie says at Aubrey who chuckles "Yes I'm filming this and I'll use it against Beca someday" Stacie slaps her arm "You're evil"

"Bite me"

Stacie's eyes glows "Don't you dare saying what you're thinking." Stacie pouts and the blonde rolls her eyes. The thing is that they decided to start seeing each other and Stacie always teases the blonde, who's trying her best to wait before jumping at the brunette, because she wants to take it slow, she really likes Stacie. The brunette chuckles and takes Aubrey's hand, latching their fingers together.

Beca goes to the console searching a song, then her eyes stop in a title and she smirks, winking at the redhead.

When the song starts Chloe doesn't recognize it, she's watching Beca with a raised brow but Beca only winks and start singing. She sings in Italian.

 _Un giorno capiremo chi siamo senza dire niente  
E sembrerà normale  
Immaginare che il mondo scelga di girare  
Attorno a un altro sole  
È una casa senza le pareti  
Da costruire nel tempo, costruire dal niente  
Come un fiore fino alle radici  
È il mio regalo per te da dissetare e crescere_

 _E siamo montagne a picco sul mare  
Dal punto più alto impariamo a volare_

Chloe stares at Beca with her mouth opened in shock, her voice goes through her body making her shivers. It hits her body like a sea wave and like that takes her breath away.

 _Poi ritorniamo giù  
Lungo discese pericolose  
Senza difese  
Ritorniamo giù  
A illuminarci come l'estate  
Che adesso brilla  
Com'era il mondo prima di te?_

Then Beca is behind Chloe and she whispers in the redhead's ear "Are you gonna sing with me or just stay there with your pretty face?"

Chloe feels Beca's breath against her neck and all her body is filled with fire. Haring Beca sing is making her feel _something._

"I don't know the song and how to sing in Italian!"

She angrily whispers. But the brunette shrugs and locks her eyes with Chloe's. Then she sees the words in her head and suddenly she sings with Beca, like it's the easiest thing in the world, like she isn't speaking a language she doesn't know, fluently. Of course she doesn't know what she's saying but she doesn't worry about it. All she cares is how Beca's looking at her. Like she wants to swallow her whole. She can't help but watching every move of Beca, how her body moves in rhythm, how her mouth curls while she sings and how her eyes are fixed on her. Every inch of her body shivers. She can't even tell if her body is still in a solid state or if it's evaporated because of how hot her skin is. Beca winks and looks away, that's when Chloe thinks that Beca looks sexy which is something really inappropriate right now because her brain is traveling in the wrong direction. Fortunately, the end of the song brings her to reality.

They return at the table and Chloe can't keep smiling at the brunette.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Aubrey asks, _nicely_.

"I didn't know if it'd work, but I thought that if I can compel someone and make them do what I want, I could do that…and I did!"

Beca is smiling like a child in a candy shop. Stacie on the other hand is astonished, she knew Beca was strong but not that much. She discovered her power yesterday and she can already do all these things. Megan was right, if they'll let those assholes take her for whatever they want to do with her, the world will be in a lot of danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry and no, I'm not dead, I was dealing with exams. Thanks again to all of you, for reading this and for leaving a review, it means a lot to me.**

 **For when Beca sing I had in my mind the mashup of "InanimateMashups- the megamix #2" which is amazing, you should check their channel and listen to their mashups, if you want the link tell me and I'll send it to you. The lyrics are from Imagine Dragons' songs: Believer, Gold, I'm So Sorry and Whatever It Takes.**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts, even if they're bad, if you want** 😊

 **P.s. sorry for mistakes**

* * *

Beca wakes up in a lot of pain. She's lying in something really uncomfortable. She groans as she tries to roll on her side.

"Beca are you ok?"

She recognizes that voice, and that perfume. It takes a full minute to recollect her memory. When she does she opens her eyes. Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey are looking at her. They're in the woods, training. Stacie convinced Aubrey and Chloe to train with them, despite Beca telling that it wasn't a great idea because they could get hurt. And she doesn't want Chloe getting hurt. And Aubrey of course, but mostly Chloe.

She ended up knocked out after Stacie's force field hit her, sending her flying hitting her head on the ground.

"I'm fine" she glares at the tall brunette. She stands up thanking the redhead who flashes a big smile at her, and Beca almost passes out again.

"Let's do that again, but maybe this time try to use your mind control to know my next move" Stacie walks around keeping her eyes on Beca. "Chloe and Aubrey keep working on the punches as I showed you"

Chloe rolls her eyes "Why is she like that? And why do we need to train? You know I'm against violence" she whispers at Aubrey "She's kind of hot when she speaks like that."

Chloe snorts "you have it bad Bree. We should've been working on the Bellas not doing this full Lara Croft training"

Aubrey's yes widen. She forgot about the Bellas. She was so mesmerized by Stacie and her incredible skills and… well, you can't blame her.

"Shit…The auditions are this Thursday"

"Yeah, I know that and-"

"I'm not gonna do that Stacie!"

Beca is glaring at Stacie who has a huge grin on her face "Oh come on it will be fun! And also, it will mean that you have full control on your power"

Beca wishes she had the laser shooting eyes like supergirl. Stacie is really pissing her off. She suggested that she should make Aubrey hug her.

"what is it?"

Chloe and Aubrey stand behind them with their eyebrow raised, trying to figure out what is going on between the two brunettes.

"I. am. Not. Gonna. Do. That. Stacie." Beca mumbles through gritted teeth. Stacie looks at her and scoffs "Yes, you are. It's part of the training. Come on, op op!"

Beca takes a deep breath, she hates Stacie so much right now. The small brunette closes her eyes as a painful buzz fills her ears. "What are you doing?!" she brings her hands to cover her ears and glares at the tall brunette.

"Do it and it will stop" Stacie knows that she's playing dirty but she needs Beca to do something she doesn't want to do to someone who wants to do it as much as Beca. Her power will get stronger that way.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it, stop!" As Beca ends speaking the noise stops and she braces herself for what she's gonna do next.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks again worried about Beca who seemed in pain a few moments ago.

"Nothing" Stacie answers for the brunette and stares at her waiting for Beca to act.

Beca concentrates on Aubrey's thoughts trying to change them.

" _Hug me"_

Aubrey feels strange and then, suddenly, she wants to hug Beca. "What the hell?"

Chloe turns her head on her right to look at Aubrey "What?"

Aubrey doesn't register Chloe's words, she's trying to fight the need of hugging Beca.

" _I don't want to hug you"_

" _Yes, you do. And YOU WILL, NOW"_

Aubrey's feet move unconsciously and the next thing she knows is that she has her arms wrapped around Beca's waist. Aubrey face showing how much she's enjoying the situation. The more she tries to pull away from the brunette the more she can't do it, it's like she's watching from outside her body, unable to control it.

Chloe watches the scene shocked. Why is Aubrey hugging Beca? She feels extremely betrayed by her best friend and in a rush of jealousy she starts to walk towards them.

"Don't"

Stacie stops her.

"It's part of the training, I asked her to do it, don't worry she still has a huge crush on you" Stacie winks and Chloe blushes. Does Beca have a crush on her? The redhead internally freaks out.

Beca wants to kill Stacie. "Shut up Stacie. Now what?"

"Lift Chloe for a few feet with your telekinesis while you keep Aubrey hugging you"

Chloe's eyes widen as Beca's head snaps towards the tall brunette "Are you crazy? What if I can't hold her and she falls?"

"Don't let her fall. You can do it" Stacie keeps the eye contact with Chloe who seems scared as fuck. She steps beside the redhead. "Don't worry I won't let you fall, but I don't think she will first" she whispers at the redhead.

Chloe stares at Stacie like the tall brunette has grown two heads. She doesn't say anything and turns her head towards Beca.

The brunette refuses, make Aubrey hug her is a thing but risk Chloe's life? Absolutely no. Stacie's crazy if she thinks she'll do it.

Stacie rolls her eyes. She knows that she's being hard on Beca but that's the only way to expose fully her powers, she has to drain her energy so that her body and powers will get stronger. And that's only possible if Beca's emotion are in game. Stacie starts the buzzing in Beca's ears and the brunette groans. Chloe turns quickly her head to look at Stacie "Stop, Stacie, she's in pain"

"Don't worry, it's everything ok" Chloe wants to punch Stacie straight in her nose.

"Fuck you Stacie" Beca squeezes her eyes shut she can't let Stacie win. She tries to stop mind controlling Aubrey but the buzz is too loud and she can't concentrate in anything but that noise.

"Fuck, ok! Stop that!" Beca looks straight into Chloe's blue eyes and her body starts to fly from the ground gaining a yelp from the redhead.

Stacie smiles. Beca keeps Chloe up as stable as possible while she has still Aubrey's arm around her. It's all good for a while but then Beca's head is crossed by a painful shock and she slowly puts Chloe back on the ground before she passes out with a groan against Aubrey.

* * *

Beca wakes up with a bad headache and a weight on her side. She opens her eyes. She's in her room, laying in her bed. She recollects the memories of why she ended up here. When she does she wants to punch Stacie. She looks down and all she can see is red. Chloe is almost on top of her, sleeping. Beca's arms are around her. She can't remember when or how she got in her room but by the lack of light coming from the open window, it's dark outside. Beca's heart speeds up as Chloe's hand slips under her shirt. She shivers and starts to feel overwhelmed by her senses. Chloe's hand burns where she's touching Beca's skin. The brunette hopes that Chloe won't move her hand around because it's dangerously near to her chest. Luckily for her Stacie choses that moment to burst in the room with Aubrey behind her. Beca jerks a little and feels Chloe's hand pull back, away from her stomach but near the waistband of her shorts and her body is covered in flames. Beca tries to shift her attention on the girls chatting quietly. They look relaxed, with hair and clothes a little messy. Beca narrows her eyes at them. Stacie's eyes meet Beca's.

"Oh hey, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Stacie smirks looking at the redhead still asleep.

"I didn't have a choice because _someone_ was such an asshole and pushed me too much."

She glares at the tall brunette before speaking again, her lips twisting in a smirk "But at least I _slept_ "

And oh, there it is. Stacie's eyes dart to Aubrey who is a blushing mess.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mitchell"

Beca quirks an eyebrow but then her eyes widen because Chloe's flexing her fingers and her brain fries.

"Jesus..."

The redhead wakes up and when she realizes where her hand is she jerks it away "Sorry…"

Chloe's smile is full of guilt and Beca can't help it and she smiles back at her "It's ok" they hold their gaze mesmerized in each other eyes until Aubrey clears her throat. Chloe turns towards her best friend, surprised to see her there.

"Hey Bree!"

"Hey Chloe, we brought food"

Beca's stomach growls gaining a giggle from Chloe "Someone is hungry" the brunette blushes as she tries to stand up. Her body aches from head to toe. She feels like an old woman.

"Stacie, I hate you so much, you know"

Beca manages to stand up turning down Chloe's help, she needs to cool off from before and having the redhead's hands on her again is not a good idea.

"I love you too Bec. By the way you'll feel better, don't worry"

"Yeah well, now I feel like shit-" And there it is. Chloe's hand on her back, drawing little circles and her brain goes officially on vacation.

Aubrey looks from Chloe to Beca and she knows the redhead's look. Is the same she has when she listens to music or sees a puppy. Is the look that means that she's in love with the thing she's watching and that thing now is Beca. Maybe, or at ninety percent, she doesn't know it yet, but Aubrey knows that look and what it means. She just hopes that her best friend won't get hurt.

"Let's eat" Aubrey says shrugging at Stacie's questioning look.

* * *

It's the Bella's audition day when Beca's wakes up. It's been a week since the first training with Stacie and, even if she's not telling this in front of the tall brunette, she improved considerably at controlling her powers. She feels stronger, in better shape than ever and she feels good. It's like isn't her body anymore, she wasn't in a bad shape before, but she has never had abs or biceps and now she has all of that and when she looks at herself in the mirrors she can't believe at what she's seeing. According to Stacie her muscles adapt faster than the human's at the work so a week for her it's like four months for normal people. Because of that she also needs to eat the amount of food that six people eat.

I mean, what a tragedy.

Beca feels invincible. Well, she feels invincible until Chloe isn't in the same room with her, because in those moments she feels…she really doesn't know how she feels because it's like she blacks out and then, when the redhead isn't near her, she's back in charge of her own body. Chloe's like a mermaid and Beca's the sailor, mesmerized by her look, her voice and her smile. A few days ago, she realized that maybe she sees Chloe not like a friend but like something more and she doesn't know what to do because she's sure that Chloe's straight and even if she weren't she wouldn't like someone like her.

Beca groans as her alarm goes off again. She blindly reaches for it, trying to turn it off but her frustration takes over her and she ends up smashing the alarm.

"Not a good morning I see"

Stacie tries to suppress a laugh as she watches the brunette roll out the bed.

"Shut up" Beca mumbles as she passes the tall brunette reaching for her mug and filling it with coffee.

"Are you ready for this afternoon?" Stacie asks filing her nails. Beca frowns "For what? You said we were done with training a-"

"We have the Bella's auditions" the tall brunette rolls her eyes.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm not going" Beca says taking a sip from her mug.

Stacie scoffs "Yes you are"

Beca sits on her bed and looks at her roommate lifting both her eyebrows "Why's that?"

Stacie stands up and goes over her closet with her back towards Beca, hiding her smirk "Because otherwise someone, let's say for example, a bubbly redhead, will be disappointed and I don't think you want that"

Beca stares at Stacie's back "Why are you saying that?"

Stacie rolls her eyes, Beca is so obvious, she turns facing the brunette "Come on Beca, even a blind would see that you like her and she likes you, so cut the shit, go to the auditions and then ask her out"

Beca's mouth falls open refusing to move in order to speak. "Oh don't make that face, it's so obvious. Me and Aubrey bet on how long it will take to go on a da-"

"Alright!" Beca stands up with her hands raised "Me and Chloe are friends and that's it, so please stop with the teasing"

"Friends my ass" Stacie mutters under her breath "Fine, but you're going to the auditions because you promised Chloe and you two are _friends_ and friends keep promises" the tall brunette grins as Beca raises her middle finger "Whatever, I'm still not going"

* * *

Beca goes to the auditions.

She's late because she changed her mind a lot before storming out of her room and walking towards the auditorium. She's an hour late, her phone is full of texts and missed calls from Stacie, Chloe and a few even from Aubrey. She watched the clock before going out, it was 6pm. She watches her watch now and it's 6:01pm. She frowns.

"What the hell?"

Maybe she didn't see the right time before going out. The thing is that it takes at least fifteen minutes from her dorm to the auditorium, so she surely misread her watch before.

Beca opens the door and she feels a little weak but doesn't pay attention to that.

"..That's everybody fo-"

"Wait, I'm sorry I know that I'm late but I'm here for the audition" Beca steps on the stage cringing at her own words.

A guy smiles at her as he steps back giving her space.

Beca's eyes find Chloe's immediately and she's smiling "Hi" the redhead beams at her.

"H-Hi" she's sweating like there's a fire near her. She clears her throat "Stacie told me we have to prepare a song but I…well I didn't have the time to prepare it, so I'm gonna improvise something, if that's ok with you" Beca looks around. Chloe's smiling like it Christmas while Aubrey's glaring at her and she knows the blonde wants to kill her right now.

"It's ok, sing anything you want" Chloe winks at her and Beca blushes.

"Uhm… do you guys have a guitar or a piano?" Beca nervously asks.

Chloe's stares the brunette shocked by her words.

"We have a piano over there" the guy from before points on Beca's right. "Oh, thanks!"

Beca sits in front of the piano clenching and relaxing her fingers. She takes a deep breath and starts playing.

" _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way_

 _That things have been, oh-ooh_

 _The way that things have been, oh-ooh"_

Beca changes the chords progression but keeps the tempo from the first song.

" _First comes a blessing of all that you've dreamed_

 _But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings_

 _Only at first did it have its appeal_

 _But now you can't tell the false from the real"_

Everyone in the auditorium stays silent and speechless seeing and hearing the brunette.

" _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_

 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_

 _You never know the top till you get too low"_

Beca starts to feel weaker and weaker and she speeds up her performance ending it with the last verse.

" _Whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

 _I do whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_

 _Whatever it takes!_

 _You take me to the top_

 _I'm ready for whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

 _I do what it takes"_

She fades the song and steps away from the piano waving and saying a quick thank you.

Beca runs out the auditorium ignoring Chloe's voice, she turns the building and sits with her back against a wall. She takes quick breaths.

"Tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e la verità… Tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e la verità… Tr- merda…" she feels sick, her head throbbing. She turns her head and throws up. Beca's panicking, she's never felt like that and she doesn't know why it's happening, the feeling is the same she has with a new power but this time is stronger and first, she didn't discover a thing. Then her mind goes back at the strange time thing from before. The brunette is sure that before leaving her dorm it was 6pm, but again, how? Her thoughts are interrupted by someone calling her name. It's Stacie.

"I-I'm here" her voice is weak and soar and she isn't sure Stacie heard her, but then the tall brunette is next to her.

"What power?" Stacie asks eyeing the brunette searching from any unusual sign in order to establish if she's in this state because of a new power or because something else. When she's sure she's "fine" and she has an idea of what power she's discovered, she takes an ampoule with a green liquid from her purse.

"Here" she hands Beca the ampoule "Drink it" the brunette who is still breathing heavily eyes the object "What's that? Are you gonna poison me?" Stacie rolls her eyes "Come on Beca, drink it please" being the Protector of someone so stubborn is hard.

Beca's stares at the green liquid for a moment before reaching for it and drinking it.

As Beca finishes drinking the strange substance she feels quickly better. "You're like an old lady with the cure for every disease" the brunette lets out a deep breath closing her eyes.

"So? What power?" Stacie asks as she hands the small brunette a bottle of water.

"Thanks" she takes a few sips "That's funny, I don't think I have a new one"

Stacie frowns "What?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? Nothing strange happened?"

"Well…Something yes, but maybe it's nothing"

Stacie waits for Beca to continue, but the brunette doesn't seem to have an intention on keep telling her what happened.

"Beca"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Uhm…when I left our room to go to the auditions I looked at my watch to see the time and it was 6pm. Then when I arrived at the auditorium I checked the time again and it was 6:01pm and that's not possible, right?"

Stacie lets out a relieved sigh. "It's impossible if you're normal but it's possible if you're fast, like super-fast"

Beca's eyes widen. "So, I'm like…the flash?"

Stacie chuckles "Not yet, he's as fast as the light or even faster, but I'll get there, not that fast but close enough"

Beca's speechless "A-Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Stacie"

Beca raises her middle finger at the tall brunette "Ha-ha. But why didn't I realize that I was moving that fast?"

"I don't know, but I assume you were distracted" Stacie smirks while Beca rolls her eyes "Stop doing that"

Stacie shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway let's go, Chloe was so scared. If I didn't assure her I'd find you, multiple times, she'd be right here. I told you she likes you"

Beca's stomach is invaded by butterflies but she doesn't respond to Stacie and steps up. The tall brunette smiles at herself noticing the faintly visible blush on Beca's cheeks as she follows her back towards the auditorium.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter 9 :)**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe are the only two remained in the auditorium. The blonde's trying to calm down the redhead who's freaking out about Beca and wants desperately to know where she is and if she's fine.

"Why can't we go to look for her? I mean we don't know if she's ok or if she needs help or-"

"Chloe calm down, Stacie went after her, I'm sure she's found her and that she's fine. Maybe she was nervous an-"

"No Bree, I told you. She was pale, pale as that day at Carlo's. So I don't think she was nervous" Chloe starts to walk back and forth getting more and more frustrated, raising her voice "I don't think someone like her gets that nervous for a performance, I don't think someone who plays and sings in a way like she did gets nerv-"

"Chloe" Beca's voice interrupts her rambling. The redhead turns immediately at that lovely sound that is her name on Beca's lips. She thinks that she's losing her mind, I mean, thinking that her name sounds so good when Beca says it? She's crazy. Crazy about Beca. So crazy that she almost knocks out the small brunette when she lunches forward to wrap her arms around her, squeezing tightly and her all body relaxes immediately when she inhales deeply, Beca's perfume filling her senses, calming her like a shot of morphine.

Beca's taken aback from the sudden hug. She feels Chloe's arms around her, Chloe's breath against her neck and she needs to close her eyes to not collapse right there. Beca reciprocates the hug, putting hesitant arms around the redhead.

"Are you ok? Where were you? Did you discover another power?"

Beca chuckles at how Chloe's throws her questions at her. The redhead pulls back to look at the brunette. Beca looks tired and the color is almost being all drained from her skin.

"I'm fine and I did discover another one, I'm like the flash" Beca grins dropping her arms from where they were against Chloe's back, missing immediately the contact, she watches Chloe doing the same and her gaze drops at the redhead's hands and then it comes back up to look into Chloe's eyes that are studying her features, searching for signs that are unknow at the brunette.

"Don't get over your head Mitchell, I told you you're not as fast as the flash" Stacie calls out from where she is, next to Aubrey watching the moment between the two girls smirking and almost laughing at the memory of Beca saying that she and Chloe are just friends.

Beca rolls her eyes then she leans towards the redhead "I'm that fast" she whispers then winks, loving the sight of Chloe's freckles, she's close enough to count them and that's when her brain registers that she's really close to the redhead so she steps back clearing her throat, hoping that her blush isn't that evident.

It is.

Chloe smiles at herself, noticing how Beca's cheeks are sprinkled by a red blush, which it wouldn't be observed if Beca wasn't that pale.

The brunette walks over a chair where she sits on, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable Beca, we're going out to celebrate" Aubrey says from her left, sitting on the table near the stage.

Beca narrows her eyes at the blonde, catching a glimpse of Chloe who goes to sit in the row behind hers, and then hands are covering her shoulders "You are a Bella now and Stacie too" Chloe's voice is dangerously near her ear. Beca's eyes widen but she keeps her eyes looking straight in front of her, she doesn't want to turn her head to look at Stacie and Aubrey because she can still feel Chloe's breath close to her, too close.

"Seriously?! Oh my god that's amazing! See Beca? We did it!" Stacie is so excited that she forgets they aren't alone and pecks Aubrey's lips. Luckily for them Chloe's was watching Beca and Beca was watching the wall. Stacie mouths a "sorry" at Aubrey who smiles and leans to whispers into the tall brunette's ear "You'll make it up to me later" the blonde winks and starts to walk towards the exit, leaving a smirking Stacie behind.

"Come on girls!"

Beca quickly stands up and follows the blonde through the exit.

* * *

It's almost 11pm when Beca receives a weird message from Chloe.

 _ **-Keep your door unlocked and don't be scared xoxo-**_

Beca frowns. She and Stacie left Aubrey and Chloe at their room an hour ago after they went to dinner together and the two best friends said they were going to sleep. Beca looks at Stacie who's smiling at her phone "Hey Stacie, I received a weird message from Chloe, did Aubrey send you something unusual too?" Stacie quirks an eyebrow "Nope, sorry, just dirty talk as always"

Beca scrunches her nose up "eww, I didn't want to know that"

Stacie chuckles "Maybe is just Chloe being Chloe"

"Yeah, probably. So, you and Posen are like a thing now?" Beca smirks at Stacie who shrugs "I don't know, we didn't have the talk yet, but I really like her, you know"

Beca smiles and nods "yeah I know" the brunette loses herself thinking about how much she understands what Stacie's saying. That feeling of freedom that you have when you are with the person you like the most, that you know already that you love them or maybe you haven't acknowledged it yet but you will, eventually, and that's when everything goes into place, everything has finally sense. And she feels like that whenever she thinks about Chloe or when the redhead is with her. Beca doesn't know how it works or why, well maybe she knows why but she doesn't want to go in that direction, she knows that her heart goes crazy, her brain stops working the way is supposed to work and her eyes stay focused on one thing: Chloe.

And then a pillow hits her face.

"What was that for?!" Beca glares at her roommate who's laughing at her.

"I was trying to talk to you but you were really interested in the floor, do you have like a thing for floo-" Beca throws the pillow back.

"Shut up"

Beca then sees Stacie looking behind her and quickly back at her. The small brunette frowns then she sees black.

"You know that I knew you were here behind me, right?" Beca says rolling her eyes. She actually heard Chloe stepping inside the room, then she heard her thoughts and then she smelled her perfume. And even if she didn't, Stacie looked behind her, giving the surprise away.

"Spoilsports. Come on we need to go. Stacie you need to put this on your head too" Chloe hands the bag to the tall brunette while she helps Beca stand up, taking her hands. Luckily for Beca the bag above her head hides her blush from the redhead, not that it has a sense at this point, she blushes all the time Chloe's with her that Chloe now can only think that that's her natural skin color.

Chloe stands still looking down at their hands losing in her thoughts about how soft and warm Beca's hands are.

" _You know she's totally listening at your thoughts?"_

Chloe's eyes widen and Beca turns her head towards Stacie, or at least it seems like that because the bag moves.

Beca is blushing even more now, because yes, she was reading Chloe's mind, she couldn't help it. If at first she thought that Chloe didn't like her in a more than friend way, now she's sure that she, on the contrary, doesn't see her only as a friend. She just needs the courage to ask her out.

The redhead blushes too because, she's forgotten that Beca can hear her thoughts, again, and that's so embarrassing, she wants the ground to swallow her and never let her go back.

"How did you know that?" Beca asks while they start walking.

"You know that you and I have a strong bond because I'm your Protector, that's one of the thing I can do"

"You have my powers?"

"Not exactly, I can only use this one and only if you're using it"

"Cool"

Chloe in all that is trying her best to thinking about how she wanted to "accidentally" not moving Stacie when she was near a wall when she was talking about her bond with Beca. She knows that Stacie meant it in the purest way possible, but apparently her brain thinks in a way and her heart in another.

They arrive in a big room. Chloe removes the bags from Stacie and Beca's head, revealing a big space where other 9 girls are standing looking nervously at Aubrey. Around them there are candles and behind the blonde there is a desk where a goblet full of a red liquid stays on it. The place is large with even some seats like an amphitheater.

Aubrey turns to see Chloe, Beca and Stacie approaching her, she smiles and the tall brunette winks at her making her clear her throat and look away as she and Beca walk towards the other girls while Chloe stays next to her.

"Alright, now that we are all here, we can start. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sister that came before you"

Everyone's eyes widen at which Chloe chuckles "Don't worry it's Boone's Farm"

As everyone has drank from the goblet Chloe and Aubrey take yellow and blue scarves and give one to each girl. "This is the Bella scarf…" she and Chloe take their own putting it around their neck.

"Now, place your scarves in your right hand and repeat after me: I, sing your name"

After the little chaotic voices Aubrey keeps going with the oath "Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman and I solemnly promise to never have a sexual relation with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves"

Everyone repeats Aubrey's words with a confused expression, but no one says something.

Aubrey turns on the light and smiles at the girls "you are all Bellas now"

* * *

They are outside where apparently there is an acappella party.

"Ok girls, here we are. Have fun but remember your oath." Aubrey is smiling but her voice makes Beca shiver.

"Hey, Chloe, was Aubrey serious about that oath?" Beca asks at the redhead who smiles, but it's not a reassuring smile, is more like an " I don't want to tell you the truth because it's gonna be bad" smile.

"Well…Let's say don't do that and you'll be fine"

"Right…"

"Hey do you want a drink Beca?" Beca looks around to find Stacie with two glasses of what the small brunette thinks are full of alcohol. Chloe watches the interaction and she's about to follow them, when Aubrey stops her. "I think we did it. They are good, right?" Chloe turns her face to her friend that is looking at the new Bellas with a worried look.

"Of course Bree, don't worry; we'll be aca-awesome" she squeezes Aubrey's arm as an emphasis. The blonde smiles at her and then she takes the redhead's hand.

"Let's go, you need your jiggle juice" both girls laugh.

As they arrive at the table with the drinks both girls look at the same thing but they see something different. Aubrey sees Beca and Stacie talking to Jesse, actually, Beca is talking to Jesse, Stacie is only there smiling. Instead, Chloe sees Stacie's arm around Beca's waist, she even hasn't noticed Jesse until her friend speaks "Why Beca's talking to that Jesse? I don't like it, we should go over there, come on" Chloe agrees without saying a word because it's not okay that the two Bellas are talking to a Treble, there isn't no other motivation. I mean she is not jealous of Stacie at all, she's just worried for the oath.

"Beca, Stacie! Oh hey Jesse, trying to get these two drunk?"

Aubrey glances at Jesse, she has the same look and the same tone she had before and Beca thinks it's a little scary. The boy looks at the blonde and shakes his head "Absolutely not Aubrey. I mean just Beca, you know, we are gonna have aca-children" He winks at Beca that rolls her eyes. Chloe and Aubrey glare at him.

"He's joking right?" Aubrey asks turning her attention to Beca. "Of course Aubrey, he's just messing with you because I told him about our oath."

Sensing that maybe it's better for him to leave the brunette alone Jesse starts to walk away "Well I'll leave you guys alone; I have a roommate to comfort"

"Bye Jesse!" the small brunette waves at him and then she looks back at Chloe that is a little too quiet for her standards. The redhead is looking between Stacie and her with a strange look; Beca frowns and steps forward leaving Stacie's side.

"Hey Chloe, are you ok?" the redhead looks up catching the brunette's dark blue eyes.

"Yes, sure. I was just…you know" Chloe smiles and Beca raises an eyebrow chuckling. She's about to speak when someone screams "BODY SHOTS!".

Stacie squeals and grabs Aubrey and Beca's hand, making Chloe follow them.

"Alright girls, you know how to do this right?" Stacie asks to the other girls. Aubrey and Chloe nod but Beca shakes her head. Stacie smirks and Chloe quickly takes Beca's hand and drgs her in front of the redhead. "I'll show you" Beca looks nervously at Stacie who winks and takes Aubrey away.

"First: you need lime, salt and tequila. Then…" she takes Beca's chin between her thumb and her forefinger tilting the brunette's head to the side. Their faces are really close and Beca catches herself thinking about how easy would be leaning in and kiss Chloe. Her heart speeds up at the thought and she feels her skin burning where Chloe's fingers stroke along her chin's curve.

"you do this" Chloe slides the lime over her neck "open your mouth" the brunette feels the older girl breath against her face and she has to use all her control to not move. She opens her mouth and Chloe puts the lime into it. Then she sprinkles the salt over the wet path on Beca's neck. "Ready?" Chloe watches the way Beca's throat moves up and down as she swallows and then she nods. Chloe leans in and licks the salt and the lime from Beca's neck. The brunette feels all her body giving in. She wonders if Chloe can feel her heart through her neck because she can feel it's beating like crazy and she's sure that the redhead can see her pulse point moving. Chloe drinks the shot then she looks at Beca and places a hand behind the brunette's head holding her still and looking hat Beca's lips. The brunette does the same and watches Chloe as she leans in parting her lips and then she feels Chloe's lips against hers, even if it's just for a second. Beca's hands are at Chloe's hips, she isn't sure when that happened and she realizes that only when her hands tighten.

When Chloe pulls away she's smirking "Well, now it's your turn" Beca looks around, apparently everyone is doing body shoots and no one is paying attention to the two girls

"Beca?" Beca turns her face to Chloe and clears her throat "Yeah, so I'm…yeah" She still has her hands at the redhead's hips and her brain doesn't register what her hands are doing because she's stroking her thumbs against the older girls' hip bones making Chloe shiver. She feels it and quickly removes her hands. "Sorry…"

She takes the lime and slides it over Chloe's neck and ear lobe. Then she puts the lime into the redhead's mouth, puts the salt over Chloe's skin and tilts the older girl's head. The brunette leans in and slowly kisses and sweeps her tongue over the salty path, from the collarbone to the ear lobe where she stops a little to whisper into Chloe's ear "Can I tell you a secret? I knew how to do a body shots" then in a rush of courage she bites the lobe and Chloe squeezes her eyes shut inhaling sharply. Beca drinks the shot smirking at the redhead's eyes still close, then she takes Chloe's face between her hands and watches her opening her eyes. She winks and takes the lime brushing the other girl's lips melting Chloe's insides. "Done!" Beca looks at Chloe that has a little blush on her cheeks.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to me about what you can or can't do. It's frustrating."

"Ow, sorry. Maybe I won't do that again" Beca grins and Chloe chuckles

"Come on. Let's see if you are good at games too"

"Are you saying that I was good at body shots?" the brunette is grinning and Chloe looks at Beca not knowing what to say but then she narrows her eyes "Maybe. Was I?"

Beca chuckles "You were ok, I think?" Chloe takes Beca's hands, stepping into the brunette's personal space and she whispers into her ear "Do you want to do it again? So you'll be sure?" Chloe's hands slowly move from Beca's wrists to her shoulders. Beca blushes and blinks rapidly before she can recover herself and speak "Next time, now I want to watch you lose against me. You can choose the game"

They're playing beer pong, away from most of the people at the party and Beca is winning against a very tipsy Chloe.

"You're cheating! You're using your power to move the ball, I know" Chloe whispers angrily at the brunette who shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about Beale"

Beca knows that Chloe's right and she wanted to ask the redhead out making like a sort of bet, but Chloe is almost drunk so she just keeps playing. She'll do it another time. She throws the ball and when she sees that it's missing the glass she moves the ball right into it.

"I knew it!"

Beca laughs and Chloe is mesmerized by the sound and by how beautiful Beca is when she laughs, which is something, Chloe realizes, she rarely does. Beca meets Chloe's eyes that are staring at her.

"You know, you don't do that often"

The brunette frowns "I don't do what?"

Chloe smiles sadly "Laughing"

Beca looks away "Oh, uhm… well, it's…I-I"

Chloe's hand is covering hers "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Beca keeps her eyes on Chloe's hand that is tracing small figures on her skin, then Chloe's other hand moves to find Beca chin. She lifts it up making the brunette look into her eyes. Their faces are, for the second time in the evening, inches close. The tension between the girls is touchable. Chloe's the first tat looks down at Beca lips and starts to lean in. Beca's heart starts racing and-

"Hey gir- oh shit sorry" Stacie and Aubrey are looking awkwardly around. Chloe steps away from the small brunette letting a sigh while Beca stays there frozen and blushing.

"What?" Chloe turns to glare at her best friend who mouths a "sorry" at the redhead. "We're going to our room, can you stay with Beca?" Aubrey looks from her best friend to Beca "Yeah sure, she…uhm she can stay with me, no problem"

Chloe smiles at the brunette who's still standing there trying to wrap her head around what just happened or well not happened.

"Alright then, goodnight girls" Aubrey and Stacie wave at them walking away.

The redhead takes a deep breath before turning to face the brunette who didn't move an inch from where she was before the arrive of the other girls.

"So, they're together, finally?"

"Apparently, yes"

"Do you want to play another round or go to your room?"

Beca really thinks about it, but her mind is still on about what almost happened, what could have happened, but then she's nodding "Yeah, I don't want to play anymore, let's go"

After saying goodbye to the other Bellas they walk to Beca's room.

The walk is silent, both of them thinking about the almost kiss but neither of them wants to introduce the argument. Chloe's sobered up and Beca has notice that and she's arguing with herself about how she should ask the redhead out.

"Hey, Chlo?" the nickname slips from Beca lips and the brunette curses herself. Chloe smiles at the name and nudges her shoulder to Beca's. "Yes, Bec?"

Beca lips twitch in a smile hearing Chloe's choice for her nickname "I was wondering if, well if you maybe would like go out with me, like a date, with…with me? Or not that's totally cool if you don-"

Beca's rambling is stopped by Chloe's hand covering the brunette's forearm. Bright blue eyes meet dark blue ones followed by a beautiful smile from the redhead.

"I would love to go on a date with you"

Beca can't remember the time she's smiled like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm alive don't worry! I'm sorry for the dealy and I know this chapter is short but something happened to me and I couldn't write. Actually I still can't write but I'll do my best. I just wanted to say that I'm not abandoning this fic, I'll just need more time to write.**

 **Thanks as always for your review, follows and favorites, keep telling me your thoughts! :)**

* * *

"You're sleeping there or…?"

Beca turns toward the bed where Chloe is laying, watching the brunette with a smile.

Beca moves around the bed and lays on the bed trying to be as far as possible from Chloe, which is odd because the brunette's bed is not homologated for two.

She can't remember how they ended up both on her bed when there is Stacie's across the room and it's pretty empty. She remembers going to the bathroom and when she stepped out of it the redhead was already under her bed's cover.

The brunette weighed the options but Chloe's voice, again, drawn her towards the redhead.

"You know, I won't bite" the redhead whispers and Beca jerks. Chloe chuckles "You are like a little cat. Cute, small and weird" the redhead is on her side watching Beca who is laying on her back facing the ceiling. "I'm not." She turns her head looking at the redhead that giggles. "Well I am weird but not all the other things"

"I think that you are even cuter when you are all awkward and embarrassed"

Beca looks at Chloe's eyes losing herself in them. "Your eyes are blue" the redhead says getting close to Beca "Really? I thought they were like yellow or orange" Chloe chuckles and slaps Beca's arm but then she doesn't remove her hand, she rests it on Beca's hand that is resting on her abdomen. The brunette swallows and hopes that Chloe can't see her blushing even if she's sure that by now she's sparkling like a neon lamp. The redhead plays with Beca's fingers driving with every touch the brunette crazier and crazier.

"Super blue yeah" Beca smiles at Chloe's sleepy voice.

"Yours too"

"But yours are dark blue"

"You are really drunk right now, you're saying no sense things"

Chloe shifts and slips her right arm under Beca's left arm and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. Beca's hand under Chloe's tightened.

Beca feels Chloe inhale and her body is covered by goosebumps.

"Goodnight Beca"

"Night Chloe" without thinking she places a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead that makes the redhead smile.

* * *

She's falling, her lungs hurt. She tries to breath but she can't then she hits the water. It's cold, she's shaking. She's trying to swim but her legs don't move. It's too cold. Her lungs hurt, they need air, she needs air.

Then everything goes black. That's the point where she usually wakes up, but she doesn't. She's swimming towards the land. She looks around her, but she can't see much, it's too dark, too confused. She looks at her hands and that's when she noticed. She's glowing. But before she knew something hits her head. She can hear voices but she can't make what they're saying. And everything goes black again.

Beca jumps awake. Her body is covered in sweat. She's in her room with Chloe who's watching her with worry in her eyes.

The redhead doesn't know what to do. She was waked up by Beca's heavy breaths, the type that indicates a panic attack. Worried, she tried to wake the brunette up but when she touched her, her skin was burning and she was catapulted under water and she was overwhelmed by panic and fear, she quickly removed her hand from Beca's arm, trying to figure out what was happening.

Beca looks scared. She's never had this dream, usually the dreams about that day end when she dies. But this one is different. It's about what happened after her death.

The brunette closes her eyes to calm herself and memorize every detail of her dream which she's sure is what happened that day and hopefully will lead to the answers she's seeking for two years.

"Bec, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes. I… I just need a minute"

"Are you sure yo-"

"I said I'm fine Chloe"

Beca regrets immediately her words. But she can't stop herself and she jumps out of her bed and goes to the bathroom, leaving the redhead there astonished.

The brunette washes her face while she tries to give a sense to her dream. To whom belonged those voices and why thy knocked her out?

She needs to talk to Stacie.

The brunette dries her face with a towel and steps out the bathroom. She takes her phone, her hoodie and her shoes and leaves the room avoiding Chloe's eyes which she can feel on her and she hates herself for that. She just hopes Chloe will forgive her.

* * *

Stacie opens her eyes. Her phone is buzzing. She reaches for it and when her eyes adjust to the light she reads the four messages from Beca.

 _ **-I'm so sorry to wake you up but I need to talk to you-**_

 _ **-Stacie please wake up-**_

 _ **-I don't want to call you because I know you're with Aubrey and I don't want to wake her up too-**_

 _ **-If you don't answer in five minutes I'll call you-**_

Stacie frowns and types a quick reply.

 _-imwake-_

The answer from Beca comes right after.

 _ **-Good, meet me in the quad-**_

Stacie sighs and slowly move away from the blonde who stirs.

"Where're you going?"

Stacie puts on some pants and a hoodie

"Something happened to Beca"

Aubrey snaps her eyes open "Is she ok? And Chloe?"

Stacie smiles "They're fine, if Beca was is danger I'd feel it"

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Yeah right."

Stacie laughs "Bree don't be jealous! I'll be right back and I'll bring you breakfast"

The tall brunette kisses Aubrey and leaves the room.

Beca is waiting under a tree looking at her feet.

"Hey"

Beca looks up "Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up"

Stacie sits next to her "Don't worry, it's my job, remember? Where's Chloe?"

Beca fidgets with the drawstrings of her hoodie. "Probably still in our room hating me"

Stacie quirks an eyebrow "Why?"

The small brunette sighs "I might have snapped at her because I'm a bitch who gets easily worked up by nightmares"

Stacie snorts "I think she'll be fine. Want to talk about this nightmare?"

Beca clears he throat "It was the same until it didn't stop as always but it went on. There where voices but I couldn't make what they were saying"

Stacie frowns "This dream, do you think is just a dream or it's your brain remembering things?"

"It happened. I mean I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I can like feel that it's what happened that day. I dream about it almost every night but this time, there was this new part but if the first part happened I can say that the other part happened too"

"The voices, belonged to a male or female?"

"Male"

Stacie sighs. "Maybe they were the Destructors. Listen you can't meet our Master yet, I'll talk to her as soon as possible."

Beca rolls her eyes "You know those rules are stupid, right?"

"Probably. You need to wait just a few more weeks then you'll know everything"

"Yeah, sure"

They stand up and walk toward their dorm.

"Wait another thing. I was glowing in the dream"

Stacie stops and turns around "Glowing?"

"Yeah, like a bright white light, all over my skin"

Stacie doesn't know what to say. Beca can't have that power, not from the beginning. It's the last one that will appear. She has to speak to Megan right now, because if what Beca is saying is true she has already all the powers and they're in danger.

"It's probably nothing to worry about. But I'll say that to our Master too"

Beca frowns. Stacie just lied to her. Even if she can't read her mind she knows the brunette lied.

Beca walks back to her room while Stacie goes to buy some breakfast for Aubrey. Neither Beca or Stacie noticed the shadow between two trees spying on them the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter 11, Tell m your thoughts as always :***

* * *

It's the first Bella's practice and Beca wanted to leave at Aubrey's first words which included cardio, dancing and old music, but not the good one.

Beca's living a nightmare.

Another one in less than five hours. Luckily for her Aubrey keeps her mind off the dream she had this night. She feels tired and like an asshole because she snapped at Chloe when she just wanted to help.

The only thing that keeps her there is that she needs to speak alone with Chloe, who's avoiding her eyes, making the brunette more and more nervous each time they're eyes meet and the redhead looks immediately away. Beca even thought about running away with Chloe, she's fast now and no one would notice it right away.

But Chloe crushes all her plans when she looks away and there is a little smile, a smile that should be one of the seven wonders of the world, a smile that means Beca didn't fucked up too much.

"BECA!" Aubrey is livid and the brunette wouldn't be surprised if smoke had come from her ears.

"What?" Beca tries to not sound so annoyed, she really tries but what comes out only gets Aubrey angrier.

"Aca-scuse me?! I was talking to you and you weren't listening!"

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't notice that. Usually I'm fully aware when I'm ignoring you"

Aubrey sighs. "Please just get on the line with the other altos."

"Aye aye captain"

Beca rolls her eyes and goes towards her spot, next to Ashley, or at least she thinks her name is Ashley. She really sucks at remembering names.

"Stop it" Chloe's suddenly next to her, looking for the first time at the brunette with a serious expression. Beca loses in those two blue pools. She wants to say sorry to her and to Aubrey. She knows she's being a bitch towards the blonde, but she keeps accusing her for no reason. Ok, maybe she's not the best at dancing, but she knows she isn't the only one struggling with the choreo.

Even though Beca wants to explain how Aubrey is being unfair to her, she sighs "Fine.." she mumbles at the redhead who smiles at her and again the brunette is mesmerized by it.

"Alright girls, let's start over. Ready? One, two, three…"

Beca swears that the songs they're singing become every time more boring. And the choreography? They seem like Pinocchio when he moves. If you watched them too long you'd can actually feel your eyes leaving their orbs. She can see and feel that the others are thinking the same, even Chloe. So when Aubrey interrupts the singing because they were a little off key, Beca decides to address her thoughts. I mean she already hates her so what does she have to lose?

"Uhm…Aubrey?" Beca takes a few steps forward.

"Yes?" the blonde has the fakest smile of all the time on her face and Beca tries to not laugh at that.

"I was wondering, what if we change a little bit the set?" The brunette sees the exact time when Aubrey stops herself from yelling or slapping her in her green eyes.

"I'll pretend you didn't say it. Let's do-"

"è come parlare a un muro con te…"

Aubrey and the other girls frown, only Chloe watches Beca with amusement. "What?"

Beca takes a deep breath, she wants to use her powers to shut Aubrey but there are other people there and she promised Stacie she wouldn't use her power against Aubrey, because she wanted to do it so many times during the training that Stacie one day knocked her out to avoid it.

"Nothing. I just want to help, this set is bo-"

"Enough!" Aubrey steps in front of her, and Beca needs to admit she's a little scare. Chloe stays close to her best friend. Why does she have to act like that?

"Let me get this straight. You came to the audition without having prepared the song you were supposed to sing, you complained about how I run the Bellas and now you want me to change the traditional set and you actually think that I'll let that happen? That I'll throw our chance to return to the finals because you think this is lame and boring?"

Beca smirks, she tries to be polite. If Aubrey wants to treat like shit then she can do it too.

"What can I say? You took the words out of my mouth. You'll never gonna win with this set-"

"Leave"

"Aubrey don't" Chloe glares at the blonde.

Beca chuckles "If that's what you want, I'll leave"

"I don't. I'm captain of the Bellas as much as Aubrey. And I-"

"She's gonna ruin us Chloe! You cried for hours this night because of her!"

The other girls don't know what to do, they stay in the back trying to understand what is happening and what will happen.

Beca face falls.

Chloe cried because of her. She's officially the best asshole in the world. She's about to say that Aubrey is right and that she'll leave when Chloe takes her hand.

"Leave my personal business out of the Bellas. That's not fair. You need to apologize"

Stacie joins the discussion.

"Bree, calm down. Beca was ju-" Stacie grabs Aubrey's hand but the blonde yanks it away.

"Oh so you're with her?! Fine th-"

Beca isn't proud of what she does but she couldn't take it anymore. She shushes Aubrey and makes her say that the practice is over.

Everyone leaves without a word, relieved that they don't have to stay there watching Aubrey and Beca arguing.

"Beca." Stacie says in a warning tone, but she's a little thankful that she used her power to end the conversation, it was getting out of hand.

"Yeah, I know sorry, but it was the only way" Beca is still making Aubrey stay silent. She looks at Stace who nods giving her the signal to stop what she's doing.

Of course Aubrey isn't happy about it.

"How could you?! I thought you weren't going to use your powers against us!"

Beca rolls her eyes "Yeah I know and I'm sorry for that but you were acting like a crazy b-" a hand is placed on her mouth sopping her from saying another word. She doesn't have to turn around to know that the hand belongs to Chloe but she hasn't the time to process that she almost liked the redhead's hand because the said hand is being removed and Chloe's speaking from a spot behind Beca that is really close, too close if you ask the brunette.

"Bree come on, stop it."

Chloe keeps her eyes on her best friend, she can see the internal battle between her ego and her reason on the blonde's eyes. She knows Aubrey didn't mean the things she said but he needs to apologize.

Stacie and Beca's look switches from Aubrey and Chloe wondering what is happening. It's like the two best friends are having a telepathic conversation.

Aubrey groans "Alright! I'm sorry, it's just…I'm really stressed" the blonde sits down in a chair letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know Bree, but it's gonna be ok, we'll be aca-awesome!"

Aubrey looks at the redhead not really convinced by her words.

"Sooo…you're gonna let me do an arrangement?"

Beca isn't a person who runs from threats but seeing how Aubrey is looking at her, like she's a shark and Beca her next prey, she wants to run away, maybe in Alaska…yeah Alaska sounds good.

"Too soon, Beca" Stacie whispers at her and the small brunette hums.

"Maybe I should shut up and leave" Beca says with horror in her eyes at which Stacie laughs.

"Come on, let's go training" Stacie gives her hand at a calmer Aubrey who takes it with a smile.

Beca clears her throat "Uhm Chloe?" the redhead stops walking behind Aubrey and Stacie hearing her name. She turns around to look at the small brunette who looks nervous. Stacie looks from Beca to Chloe knowing that they'll be fine. She smiles at herself before walking towards the exit with Aubrey who's a little confused but doesn't say anything.

"Yes?"

"I'm so so so sorry for before. I was a complete bitch and if you hate me I'll understand"

Chloe smiles "I don't hate you, Beca"

Beca looks from her shoes to the redhead's eyes "You don't?"

Chloe takes a step toward the brunette "Of course I don't. I couldn't even if I tried. I was just worried about you. Are you ok?"

"I- Yes, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare and it was a different one, so it kind of took me off guard. Stacie said she'll talk to the Master about it to see if she knows what it could mean"

"Good. You know, I'm here if you want to talk about anything"

Beca smiles "Yeah, I know and the same is for me"

Chloe hugs Beca. Both of them lose in the touch. The redhead is the first to pull away.

"Can I ask you something? And if you don't want to answer it's totally ok"

"uhm.. sure"

"In the nightmare, were you reliving the day of the accident and you were in a lake or something?"

Beca frowns "Yeah…H- How d-"

"I saw it…I think. When I touched you to wake you, I saw what you were dreaming about…actually, it was like I was there physically. I felt what you were feeling…I don't know it doesn't make sense, I tried to explain it all day to myself"

Beca doesn't know what to say. How is it possible that she created like a bond with chloe when she touched her? Is it something the mind control is responsible of? Did Chloe felt her dying?

"hey Becs"

Chloe squeezes Beca's forearm pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

Beca looks up into Chloe's eyes.

"Sorry…I-I actually have no idea of what happened, I'm sorry"

"You say it a lot"

Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Saying sorry"

The brunette shrugs and Chloe sighs. She knows she won't have the answers she want from the brunette now.

"Let's go before Aubrey sends a searching team for me"

Chloe starts to walk toward the exit but stops when she notices that Beca isn't behind her.

Beca thought about it all day. She knows she has to do it now or she won't find the courage later but she's panicking. She practiced in her room, repeating what she has to say over and over, but now…now she's super nervous and her brain seems to have forgotten how words are formed. She scratches the back of her neck trying to keep it together.

"Uhm…Do you…Do you have plans for tonight?"

Chloe smiles. Awkward Beca is cute but awkward and nervous Beca is something else.

"Nope…"

Beca's lips curve in a smile "Uh cool…so would…would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Chloe's smile gets even bigger "I've already told you yes, but…yes"

Beca rolls her eyes but her cheeks are hurting from smiling "Whatever Beale. I'll pick you up at seven"

* * *

Beca's freaking out. It's almost half past six and she's in a towel for at least two hours, sit on her bed looking her wardrobe waiting for something that only she knows.

Luckily for her Stacie walks in the room stopping immediately when she takes in Beca's appearance.

"Becs?"

The small brunette keeps looking straight in front of her.

Stacie frowns. She closes the door behind her and walks in front of her friend.

"Becs!"

Beca groans and lays on her back bouncing a little on the mattress. "Did you talk to the Master?"

"That can wait, now can you tell me why you are still in a towel?"

"Fine. I'm going to call Chloe and tell her that I can't go out with her anymore"

Stacie scoffs "The hell you do. I was with her and Aubrey before and that poor girl was like a fifteen years old when the hottest guy in the school says 'hi' to her. So you're gonna move your cute butt from that bed, wear…" Stacie looks in Beca's wardrobe and picks a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey tailored blouse.

"Here, put this on and go, or I'll torture you" Stacie throws the clothes at the brunette who has a scared expression on her face.

"Fine, there is no need to go all soldier on me"

Beca takes the jeans and the blouse and uses her speed to dress up, dry her hair and put the make up on.

When she's done she grins at Stacie who rolls her eyes "You're a child"

"I feel like superman when he changes in the phone booth"

Stacie throws a pillow at Beca "you're such a nerd, now go or you're gonna be late which is odd for someone who has super speed"

Beca laughs and goes towards the door "Bye Stacie, thanks for your help. See you later!"

"Be home by midnight sweetheart!" Stacie calls after Beca who raises her middle finger towards the tall brunette gaining a laugh from her.

* * *

Beca is walking in the grass when she suddenly stops, smacking her hand in her forehead.

"I fiori…che stupida, avrei dovuto comprarle dei fiori!"

She mumbles to herself as she looks around. There is a rose bush but the roses haven't grown yet. She looks at the time she still has ten minutes. She has the time to try what she's thinking.

Beca approaches the plant, touches one flower bulb and closes her eyes but then she hears a sound behind her.

She quickly turns around.

Nothing is there.

Beca shivers. She can't shake the feeling that someone is there but she can't hear or see anything, there is no one in this part of the campus which is strange that too. However, Beca needs to be at Chloe's in five minutes so she runs towards the redhead's room.

The brunette is in front of the door. She's freaking out that much that as the said door opens and Aubrey steps out, the brunette yelps and jumps.

Aubrey looks t her rolling her eyes then she turns "Chloe! Beca's here"

"Coming!"

Aubrey looks at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You scared me!"

Aubrey snorts "Why were you waiting outside?"

"I…was not. I just came here when you stepped out the door"

"Yeah sure. By the way if you-"

"Shush Bree. Hi Beca, can we go?" Chloe smiles at the brunette passing beside her best friend. Beca mirrors the redhead's smile.

"Hi, yes please let's go" Beca gives her hand to Chloe who takes it.

"Bye Bree!"

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Bye! Don't be late"

* * *

Beca and Chloe walk hand in hand talking about what Aubrey told Beca before Chloe stepped out her room.

"So you yelped, like a little girl?"

Beca groans "I wasn't expecting that door to open by itself!"

Chloe laughs "What does it even mean? Aubrey opened it, it didn't open by itself"

Beca rolls her eyes "Never mind"

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand "So where are we going?"

Beca thinks about it. She didn't plan a thing she works better with spontaneous thing.

"Just follow me"

Chloe smirks "Oh mysterious, I like it"

The redhead watches how Beca's face turns bright red.

"You really like getting me uncomfortable, you know?" Beca says turning in a street that leads to a restaurant.

"Yes, I do. You're cute when your face turns red"

Beca rolls her eyes "So I'm not cute the other times?" the brunette smirks but then she turns to the redhead only to see her smiling mischievously.

"Oh no, you're hot that times"

And Beca's brain blacks out.

"Wait Beca, where are we going?"

Beca regain the control of her body and points towards the restaurant at the end of the street.

"There"

Chloe's eyes widen "What? You know that is the most expensive restaurant in the campus zone and that you have to call at least a month before to book a table?"

"Oh, uhm… I didn't know that. But luckily for us I can control minds and I'll pay so-"

"No Beca, come on let's go somewhere else"

Beca looks at Chloe "Alright, sorry I didn-"

"Don't say you're sorry. It's ok, it was a nice idea but maybe not right for today" Chloe smiles and starts walking in the opposite direction. And that's when Beca takes in Chloe's appearance. She's wearing a blue sundress, nothing special but Beca thinks that Chloe could wear a trash bag and still looking good in it.

"Are you coming?" Chloe smiles at the brunette who blushes because the redhead totally caught her checking her out.

"Yes, sorry. Let's go"

Chloe chuckles as Beca sprints right beside her clearing her throat.

They end up in a burger shop.

"Are you sure you want to stay in here?" Beca asks. It's not that she doesn't want to eat a burger but she wanted to do something more unusual for their first date.

"Yeah, why? Do you want to leave?"

"Oh no no, it's just…" Beca bites her lower lip. They're sitting one in front of the other so Chloe catches the movement which she learned it indicates that Beca is nervous.

"You can tell me, you know?"

Beca looks right into Chloe's eyes "It's just I wanted to do something more…special? And well, I guess I should have organized a little bit more but I asked you out this afternoon so I didn't really have time to organize and I-"

"Becs, calm down" Chloe chuckles "It's totally fine, don't worry. And if I'm with you, it's special"

The redhead smiles softly and takes Beca's hand squeezing it.

"Are you girls ready to order?"

"Yes"

"I'll take a cheeseburger and water"

"The same for me" Beca says without taking her eyes off Chloe.

"I'll be right back"

"Thanks" Chlo smiles at the waiter and turns er face towards Beca who's still looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Alright, so how was your training with Stacie? And how did you manage to convince her to not bring me and Aubrey to the training too"

"Well I just asked and this time I practiced mostly with my speed. But we didn't train for long because Stacie had to speak with the Master"

"Oh right, about the dream. Do you know something more?"

"Beca shakes her head "Nope. But I feel like Stacie is hiding something, again"

Chloe frowns "What do-"

"Here you go girls, two cheeseburgers"

"Thanks"

Chloe waits that the waiter is gone before speaking again "What do you mean"

"Well, in the dream I was glowing and I asked Stacie what that could mean and I saw in her eyes that she knows what it is but she just said that she didn't."

"That's strange, yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"What did you see when you touched me and I was having the nightmare?"

"Uh, well. I was under water and I was feeling fear, panic and my heart was beating really fast but then I stopped the contact with you and I was back in your room"

Beca keeps eating thinking about what Chloe's saying.

"I'm sorry"

Chloe frowns "Why?"

"Well because you felt what I was feeling and I know it isn't a good feeling at all" Beca keeps her look down and Chloe feels bad and she can see that there is something about that dream that makes Beca nervous.

"Hey, let's talk about something else"

Beca's lips curve in a smile "Like what?"

"Like… what's your favorite color?"

Beca chuckles "I think it's dark blue. Yours?"

"Orange"

* * *

After eating and after Beca managed to pay for both with a little help from her powers, Beca and Chloe walk towards Chloe's room. They're talking about which ice cream flavor is their favorite when Beca senses a presence, it happened a lot in these past few days and that doesn't calm her. She tries to hear if there are other thoughts beside Chloe's but she can't hear anything. Beca moves closer to the redhead lacing their fingers. Chloe stops talking and looks at the brunette. They've spent the past weeks flirting with each other but neither of them dared to make a move. They're going around their feelings, feelings that both of them know are reciprocated.

They hold their look and Chloe tries to speak but Beca turns her head to look behind them. Three figures are following them. Beca can't hear their thoughts so they are like her or like Stacie, but either case they're in danger. Beca pushes Chloe behind her, she keeps walking away from the figures that now she's sure that they're three men.

"Becs, what is going on?" Chloe whispers trying to not let her fear get the best of her.

"I don't know, just keep walking and stay behind me-"

"Where are you going Adamas? Scared? Come on, we just want to talk"

Beca's blood turns in ice. She swears that she has heard that voice before.

"Who are you?"

"Oh well, let's say that we're your worst nightmare"

With that Beca stops when they start running towards them. She fully shields Chloe with her body and uses her power to move the men. She manages to push away two of them but the third hits her with his fist. Chloe screams. It happens really quick, Beca hits the man and she forget that two more are there. She feels something cutting her cheek and then a gasp. She turns around and sees Chloe clutching her stomach. A knife is stuck in it. Beca eyes widen in horror and rage grows in her, she throws away all the men before running to Chloe.

"hey hey, it's ok, Chlo look at me, stay with me. It' gonna be ok" she looks Chloe wound and she faintly hears the conversation between the men that are running away.

"what the hell did you do?! We went here just to scare her not piss her off or kill her, you're a stupid dickhead!"

"Chloe?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all of you! Leave a review if you want :***

* * *

 _Few hours before_

Stacie stares at the door from which Beca just left. Her head hurts from thinking and at the same time shielding her thoughts from the brunette. She hasn't spoken with Megan yet. She doesn't know how to tell her that Beca's reached her full power, actually she is more powerful than they thought, and that means the war is about to start.

Stacie takes a few deep breaths. She has to go and speak with her Master.

She walks over the usual spot in the middle of the quad, looks around before snapping her fingers and the bubble appears.

"Ostende mihi viam" she whispers and the door appears. She knocks three times.

" _You're trying to contact The Master, is it right?"_ The deep voice speaks.

"Yes"

" _Who are you and why do you want to contact her?"_

"I'm Stacie Conrad. I'm a Protector and I'm here to talk about The Adamas"

" _I'm checking"_

Stacie waits, her heart pounding fast in her chest.

" _The Master is happy to receive you. Come on in"_

The door opens and Stacie walks in Megan's studio.

"Hi Stace! How are you?"

Megan is behind her desk checking some papers. When she doesn't hear a response from the tall brunette, she looks up, meeting Stacie's eyes which are full of anxiety. Megan frowns. "What's going on?"

Stacie starts pacing trying to find the right words.

"Is something happened to Beca?" Megan jumps from her chair and walks towards Stacie, stopping her from walking back and forth. Million thoughts running through her mind, each of them worse than the other.

"Stacie!" Megan starts to think that something seriously happened to Beca and she doesn't even know what she'll do.

"Sorry. No, she's fine"

Megan lets out a relieved sigh.

"It's just… Oh God I don't know how to tell you…" Stacie covers her face with her hands. Megan takes her hands off of the tall brunette's face. "Why don't you try with words?"

Stacie lets out a chuckle and takes a deep breath. "Alright. Beca has all the powers…"

Megan closes her eyes letting go Stacie's hands, she knew something like that happened, she had this strange feeling for days.

"Yeah, I know. Well actually it was just a feeling, I was waiting for you to confirm that."

Stacie frowns "What? How?"

"I'm The Master Stace, I know a lot of things"

Stacie glares at the woman in front of her. She doesn't understand her sometimes.

"What do you mean? You knew that the war is about to begin and you didn't tell me?! What the fu-"

"Hey! Language!"

Stacie scoffs "Don't Steve Rogers me"

Megan chuckles "I know you're pissed but I couldn't tell you anything, I wasn't sure and I didn't want to stress you"

Stacie rolls her eyes "I'm always stressed"

"I know" Megan steps forward and hugs the leggy brunette.

"What are we gonna do now?" Stacie whispers circling the woman with her arms.

Megan pulls back and goes to her chair sitting in it. Stacie follows her sitting across the desk.

"We can't still give her the letter"

Stacie's eyes widen "What?! Are you serious?"

"She has to be eighteen, you know that"

"Why? I'm starting to think all these rules are gonna get us all killed"

"Oh come on Stacie, don't worry, the Council knows what they're doing"

"Are they? Because I see red marks all around them. I don't believe you trust them"

Staci heart starts racing with rage, she trusts Megan with her life but she had enough.

"What are you saying Stacie?" Megan angrily whispers.

"Think about it, Meg. The Council wants Beca to know all the story after her birthday, meaning after she's discovered the last and dangerous power, meaning as the war is about to start. Because you know that one of _them_ will know when she'll have it. And if that doesn't bother you there is still the particular aspect of them not wanting Beca training before her birthday. So excuse me if I don't fully trust them."

Megan looks right into Stacie's eyes. She had the same thoughts years ago. But William, the President of the Council, explained everything to her and she trusts him.

"Listen Stace, I know how you're feeling know. Like we're not doing enough but please trust me"

"I do trust you Meg, but there are too many things off. So please explain me"

Megan shakes her head "Stacie please, you know I can't. It's classified."

Stacie lets out an incredulous laugh. "Jesus…I'm the fucking Protector of Beca, the person who will either stop or cause the end of the World. So why the hell I can't know something important like that?!"

Megan sighs, she has to take an important decision. She looks at Stacie who is watching her with a mix of fear and hope. The room fells silent for a few heartbeats. Stacie keeps her eyes on Megan, her hands starting to sweat as she waits.

"Alright. The Council is scared. Scared about what could happen if Beca is trained and knows everything before her birthday. They think she'll become so powerful that no one will be able to control her, but if she's not that powerful The Destructors won't go after her, because she's weak, and they only want her to control the World so if they don't need her, we'll have more time to prepare us to fight. That's the idea."

Stacie frowns "So why did you let me train her?"

"Because I think the same as you. They'll take her no matter what, even if she's weak. They'll use her-"

"I won't let that happen"

"No Stace, they'll take her"

"How do you know that?"

"I had a vision and I can only tell you that they'll take her. We just need to find her anchor, so when it comes the time, she'll get Beca back"

"W-What? She?"

Megan chuckles "Come on Stacie. She spends all the time with that redhead, I can actually hear her heart from here when she's with her"

"You stalked them?"

Megan shrugs "Maybe"

Stacie laughs "So you think she's her anchor?"

Megan nods "Yes, there is a good chance that she is"

Stacie's eyes widen "Shit I was forgetting this. Beca had a nightmare where she saw her after her death, she said she was glowing, that's how I know that she has the power of healing and that she heard voices"

Megan's eyes widen "Those assholes. That's a problem, why didn't you start with this?"

Stacie opens and closes her mouth "What?"

"The Destructors were there, of course they were there. Oh no, that means that they know where she is and that she has all the powers…fuck"

"Meg what are you saying?"

"They caused the crash Stacie, they took her that day and they took her blood and who knows what else they did to her. That's how they know where she was that day I saw one of them in the campus watching her-"

"What are you saying?" Stacie starts to panic.

"Where is she now?" Megan says closing her eyes trying to figure out what to do.

Stacie is overwhelmed by the information "S-She's out with Chloe- argh!" suddenly her head hurts.

Megan jumps next to Stacie "What?!"

Stacie keeps her head between her hands and looks at the woman.

"I think Beca is in danger"

"Let's go"

Megan rushes Stacie out of the studio.

* * *

Chloe is breathing fast she doesn't know what to do or think. Beca is looking down at her with watery eyes. She hears the brunette calling an ambulance and then Stacie who doesn't answer.

"Fuck! Va bene…va bene…calma…pensa Beca pensa…"

She knows that the ambulance will arrive too late, Chloe's losing a lot of blood. She panics. Then she hears a voice in her head.

" _What's going on Beca?"_

It's Stacie.

"Someone attacked us. Chloe's hurt, she's losing blood Stace, I don't know what to do, where are you?"

" _I'm coming, I can feel where you are don't worry. About Chloe, you can heal her. You did it that day with yourself so you can do it again. Be careful"_

Beca takes a few shaky breaths she has no idea of what she's going to do.

"It's gonna be ok, I'm-" Chloe coughs warm blood and Beca's turns into ice. Her mind goes blank. Her chest hurts from how fast her heart is beating.

"I-I'll try something…just look at me"

Chloe's eyes meet Beca's.

Beca sniffs and reaches the knife with shaking hands. She places her left hand around the knife handle and presses her right in Chloe's stomach. The redhead grunts in pain.

"Shit sorry…I-I'm sorry Chlo, I'm so sorry…" Beca hates what she's about to do but if Stacie is right, she needs to do it. She takes a deep breath and pulls off the knife. Chloe screams. Beca closes her eyes at the sound, her heart breaks and her stomach knots. She takes off her jacket and presses it in the wound. There's too much blood and Chloe's getting paler. Tears starts to roll down her cheeks.

"Chlo stay with me please, I can't lose you…" she kisses Chloe forehead. She takes a few breaths and closes her eyes. She doesn't know what she's doing but she's only thinking that she has to save Chloe. Then something like a shock wave goes through her arms and her hands that are still against Chloe's abdomen. A bright white light is radiating from the brunette's hands. Beca opens her eyes and she and Chloe look at it and then it stops.

Chloe's pain disappears.

Beca removes her jacket and Chloe lifts her shirt.

The wound is gone.

Chloe sits up looking at her bare stomach where a few seconds ago there was a deep cut and now there is only drained blood. "How did you..?"

"That was…"

Beca vision blurs and she closes her eyes with a sharp inhale. Before she knows her head is on Chloe's lap and she's senseless. The redhead's smile drops.

"Becs?" She shakes the brunette but nothing happens. Then she hears someone calling her name. She turns around and sees Stacie running towards them followed by another girl.

Stacie kneels next to her and she looks down at Beca to check if she's ok and then back at the redhead.

"She did it?"

Chloe frowns. Before she can answer the other girl reaches to touch Beca and like an autopilot Chloe's hand snaps away the other girl's who raises both eyebrows in surprise.

Chloe glares at her and Stacie chuckles "Relax Chloe, she's…a friend" Chloe turns to look at Stacie quirking an eyebrow and the leggy brunette's eyes widen "Oh no no, that's…she's… we're not-"

"I'm the Master" Megan helps Stacie who seemed to have a heart attack ongoing.

Chloe looks right in the stranger's eyes and her heart skips a beat. She has already seen those eyes, the same shade, the same beauty and the same warm of the ones that belong to the person in her lap.

Megan frowns at the way Chloe's looking at her but the sound of the ambulance's sirens cuts her question.

"We need to go" the brunette says to the girls. Stacie nods and takes Beca, lifting her body easily while Megan helps a skeptical redhead to stand up.

They walk in silence towards Beca and Stacie's room. Chloe eying Megan suspiciously time in time.

The more she looks at her the less she finds other similarities between Beca and the Master, but those eyes… they're identical, maybe a little warmer than Beca's but they are the same, Chloe could swear it.

They step in the room and Chloe watches as Stacie lays Beca in her bed, throws Beca's jacket which is covered in blood, her blood, in the dirty clothes' basket.

Chloe looks down at her own body which is also covered in drained blood. Stacie looks at her "Are you ok?"

Chloe absently nods, her look is fixed on Beca.

"Go and take a shower Chloe, then we'll talk. Beca's is fine, don't worry"

The redhead looks from Beca to Stacie and again she just nods.

She steps in the bathroom with some of Beca's clean clothes. She looks at her reflection on the mirror. She looks awful. She's pale, tired and covered in blood. "Well, I look good for almost dying" Before stepping in the shower she texts Aubrey to coming here ASAP.

The hot water hits her face, her muscles immediately relax under it but she can't stop the tears that are leaving her eyes when she thinks about what happened. She almost died. Her heart starts beating fast and her breath becomes more and more elaborated. She has to calm down. A sob escapes from her lips, she quickly brings her left hand to cover her mouth. The last thing that she wants is Stacie coming in the bathroom asking is she's fine, also she doesn't want _that_ girl snooping in her business. That girl. Stacie said she's a friend and then the said girl introduced herself as "the Master". She looks young, young as maybe a few years older that her. How does she look that young when, according to Stacie's story, she should be way older than that? The all situation is weird but the weirder thing is how much Beca's eyes and the Master's look alike. Not to mention the way she looked at Beca and tried to touch her, it was like this girl, woman, knows Beca as a relative does. But that can't be right? Beca's parents died and she lived with her aunt and uncle but in that case, Stacie would have told her, the day she explained everything to them, that the Master is Beca's aunt. But again…she can't get out of her head the feeling of watching Beca's eyes on someone who isn't Beca. Then her mind goes backward in the evening, replaying the aggression again and again. The shock, the fear and the pain. She can still feel the knife inside her, burning at each breath she took. She can still feel the blood leaving her body, arming her abdomen but at the same time she was cold, shaking, the metallic smell of blood was filling her nose cutting her breath off. The only thing that kept her there without losing it, was Beca. She saved her. Chloe's lips curve in a smile at the thought of what Beca did and-

"Chloe?"

Chloe jumps at the sound.

"Chloe honey, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Aubrey arrived five minutes ago and seeing Beca passed out made her stomach drop. Stacie told her what happened and the only thing she wants right now is to see her best friend.

She waits a few second but when Chloe doesn't respond she turns the doorknob and steps in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Chloe is looking at herself in the mirror, with only a pair of sweatpants and a bra. She's looking at her stomach, probably where the wound was.

Aubrey moves in autopilot and hugs her best friend who returns the hug.

"It was so scary Bree…I thought…I thought I was going to d-"

"Shh…it's okay, you're fine now. Come on put a shirt on and let's go to our room so you can get some sleep"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not with that woman there and Beca senseless"

Aubrey raises an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"I don't know but I don't trust her. She's the Master"

"Yeah, I know, Stacie told me"

Chloe pulls off from the hug to put the shirt on, a really small shirt. Aubrey can't help it and laughs gaining a glare from the redhead.

"Sorry but why you didn't take one of Stacie's"

Chloe blushes. She thought about it but having Beca's smell on her is something she doesn't want to give up for any shirt of her size.

"Shut up"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Happy new year! How are you doing? I can't thank you all enough for your reviews, likes and follows, you're the best and also thank you for waiting, I know it takes me a lot of time to write, but you know...life.**

 **From the next chapter on we're getting in the middle of the story so enjoy the calm and brace yourself for the next ;)**

* * *

Chloe passes Aubrey and steps out of the bathroom towards where Stacie and the Megan are talking on Stacie's bed. The blonde follows her right after. Chloe sits next to Beca who's still lying on the bed unconscious. She strokes the brunette's cheek losing in her features thinking about how beautiful she is and she hopes that she'll be awake soon so that she can thank her, with a hug or maybe, hopefully, something more, because while she's looking at her there is only an action stuck on her head: kissing Beca until her lungs hurt.

Aubrey sits on Beca's bed too, eying Chloe who looks lost in her thoughts. Stacie and Megan are looking at the redhead too.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Megan asks quietly. Chloe turns towards the origin of the voice. "Beside the fact that I nearly died before, I'm great" she didn't mean to sound that bitchy but her nerves got the best of her. Megan is taken aback by Chloe's tone, but she understands her, it has been an awful night for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Chloe starts to apologize but Megan stops her.

"It's ok, don't worry. By the way I'm Megan and as Stacie has already told you I'm the Master and if you have some questions, I'll be happy to answer to them" She smiles at the girls.

"Who were those assholes and why did they assault us?" Chloe asks without wasting time.

"They were the Destructors, I think Stacie's already explained you who they are"

"Yes"

"Good, so you know what they want, _who_ they want and what they want from her. Let's say that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time which Beca won't forgive herself for that, so be prepared, all of you but especially you Chloe, to her behavior when she'll wake up"

At Megan words Chloe clenches her fists. She won't forgive herself if Beca feels responsible of what happened, the only thing she's responsible of is saving Chloe's life. But that's easier said than done because of course Beca is going to think that it's her fault.

"How do they know where Beca was Meg?" Stacie question breaks the thick silence.

"The day of the accident, Beca said in the dream she had a few nights ago she heard voices, right? What I think, and according to the recent events I'm right, one of them, Marcus, can locate anyone in any part of the world if he has your blood. Luckily for us doing that drains most of his energy so I think he won't use that power often"

"I hate them" Stacie says angrily.

"Why do you have powers?"

Megan smiles politely at Chloe "I'm sorry honey, I can't tell you that yet. It's not fair that you know it before Beca. Now, if you don't have any more questions I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll be training Beca, Stacie"

Stacie's eyes widen "You can't Megan, if the Council knows-"

"Don't worry, if they'll come to see me, they'll find _me_ " Megan winks before waving at Chloe and Aubrey and leaving the room.

"What did she mean?" Aubrey asks replacing Megan's spot next to Stacie.

"I think she meant that she'll leave a copy of herself at her studio"

"A copy?!" Aubrey and Chloe say shocked. Stacie chuckles, she, sometimes, forgets that Chloe and Aubrey are new to her world and they're easily impressionable.

"She can multiply herself and she can remotely control her copies"

"That's…cool" Aubrey says while Chloe is still a little horrified by that information.

"How much time do you think Beca will be off?"

Stacie looks at the brunette and as the same time Beca opens her eyes sitting up with a gasp. "Chloe?!"

The small brunette's breathing heavily trying to move, fear surrounding her. She has to know where Chloe is, the last thing she remembers is the redhead covered in blood. She doesn't even acknowledge her position nor where she is and who is with her. But then arms are around her and Chloe's smell hits her senses. It's something really weird the way her heart and breathing slow down.

"I'm here, I'm fine, we're fine" Chloe whispers in her ears.

Beca closes her eyes sighing in relief.

The brunette opens her eyes and looks right into Chloe's eyes "W-What happened? How di-"

"You saved me"

Beca frowns "What? How?" she turns to look around. Finally seeing she's in her room and Aubrey and Stacie are there too. Her eyes focus on the tall brunette as for asking more explanations.

"You can heal people"

Those words bring a memory into Beca's head, the memory of a voice.

" _You can heal her. You did it that day with yourself so you can do it again"_

Suddenly all the images of what happened float in her mind. The light, the warm, the strange feeling of something leaving her body and then the tiredness and the black of when she passed out. In that moment her brain registers Chloe's arms still around her body and a blush appears on her cheeks. Beca clears her throat as Chloe notices the way the brunette's cheeks are colored.

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asks while she removes her arms from Beca. Now that the redhead asked Beca feels how much her body is sore. Her head pulses and her muscles hurt as she moves.

"Like shit" She sighs laying back on the bed with a groan. "Jesus… I feel like an eighty years old grandmother"

Chloe chuckles "At least you're still hot"

Beca who was chuckling, starts to cough and the redhead feels bad when the brunette swears at how her body aches as she coughs.

"Sorry"

Stacie and Aubrey look at each other weighing if they should leave Beca and Chloe alone or stay there to see Beca embarrassing herself.

They choose the latter.

Beca's face is so red that even if she hides it behind her hands you can see it glowing through them. The brunette moves her fingers so that she can look at the redhead who's looking down at her. She slowly removes her hands from her face sweeping them down. Beca's eyes meet Chloe's for a moment to quickly move towards the room. That's when she remembers that Stacie and Aubrey are there too. The small brunette clears her throat.

"Stacie did you talk to the Master?"

"We met her" Chloe speaks without thinking, gaining a glare from Stacie.

"You what?" Beca's head snaps towards the redhead and then back at Stacie, ignoring the way her head throbs as she moves it.

"I was talking to her when I felt that you were in danger so she came along"

Beca frowns "Where is she now?"

"Back at her studio and-" Stacie's voice is interrupted by Megan who steps in the room scaring all the girls. She smiles as she sees Beca's awake.

"Who the fuck is she and why she has the keys?"

Megan chuckles "Hi Beca, I'm Megan, The Master aaand I don't need keys to open a door" she winks stepping forward raising her left hand.

Beca sits up and looks from the hand that this woman is extending towards her to her face. Beca can't quite tell how old she is and she has this strange aura that is irradiating from her. She shakes the hand.

"Hi"

"Ready to go?"

Beca's frown grows followed by Aubrey and Chloe's "what" and Stacie only quirks and eyebrow.

"What? Where?" Beca asks confused. What does she want from her? She's exhausted and she won't move from here even if she's "The Master", which, by the way, she doesn't even know what the hell it means.

"Do you think is a good idea doing it now? She needs to rest" Stacie tells Megan, quickly understanding what the woman wants to do, but Megan shakes her head.

"Yes, I do. She'll rest later, now it's the perfect time. We need to push her at her limit. We're going to training, Beca"

The small brunette clenches her jaw "Now? I'm sorry but… who are you to tell me what to do? I'm tired, so I'm not going anywhere now and Stacie is the one that I'm training with"

"Beca" Stacie warns the brunette who keeps her eyes on Megan daring her to say something, but the woman only laughs "You weren't joking when you said she has an attitude" she says at Stacie "I'm so sorry Beca but it's really important that you train now in your condition"

"Beca please" Stacie says cutting Beca's words that she sees forming in her eyes. The small brunette looks at Stacie who keeps the eye contact.

Beca finally sighs "Alright"

"Good! Let's go girls!" Megan cheers.

"Fucking crazy" Beca curses as she, with Chloe's help, stands up groaning. It's gonna be a torture.

* * *

"Sorry, what?"

Megan rolls her eyes "Close your eyes and lay down"

They are in the woods and it's almost 2am which means that they're gonna die of hypothermia. Aubrey and Chloe are hugging each other trying to stay warm. The redhead hates Megan. She decided a few minutes ago when she asked if she could lit a fire and she said no because apparently they could set the whole wood into fire. But Chloe still doesn't understand that, she's the freaking Master can't she control the fire to avoid that disaster? She hates that woman. She hates even more now because Beca looks so tired and Megan still wants her to use her powers.

"Come on Beca, close your eyes, the sooner we start the sooner we finish"

Beca looks at Stacie who shrugs. The brunette sighs and lays on the ground closing her eyes. It's very uncomfortable and there is totally a rock bugging her shoulder. She spends a few seconds adjusting until she finds the better position, gaining a chuckle from Chloe. Beca opens her eyes to look at the redhead but Megan stops her "close your eyes."

Beca does as she said.

"Now concentrate on what is surrounding you-"

Beca snorts, she opens her eyes and sits "Please don't start talking about chakra because then I'm done"

Megan glares at the small brunette.

"Shut up and listen Adamas"

Beca's expression goes blanc and like a marionette she lays back and closes her eyes.

"What happened?" Chloe whispers at Stacie who sighs.

"Megan compelled her"

Chloe really hates that woman.

"You should be able to feel the objects vibrating. Concentrate in the sounds, in how you perceive them. You should feel them in the tips of your fingers"

Beca does it, for about thirty seconds then she loses her patience "I can't. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, what does it have to do with my powers?"

Megan sighs. It's going to be a long night.

"This kind of exercise will help you to control better your telekinesis technique, you'll be stronger because you won't considerate only the whole object but every single particle that composes it"

Beca frowns as she tries again. As she begins to lose her hope, she feels something strange, like the buzz of a mosquito. She reaches the sound again, and the image of a rock forms in her mind, then all her surroundings. Her heart starts beating fast from the excitement, she can see everything even if she has her eyes closed.

"I can feel and see the rock near your feet"

Megan's eyes widen, she turns to Stacie who has her mouth opened in shock. Beca potential is impressive and she's getting stronger.

"That's amazing Beca, you're stronger than I thought"

Megan words are filled by proud and Beca's cheeks color with red.

"Now move the rock up and down then open your eyes and do the same but without concentrating in the sounds that is making"

"Alright"

With her eyes still closed Beca moves the rock, and she notices how easier it is. Then she opens her eyes and sits ready to do the same.

After Beca's done it she looks and smiles at Chloe who's astonished by what Beca can do, there is no need to say that she wants to jump at the brunette ten thousand times more now.

"You can feel it right? It's like when you perceive the whole object it's a lot heavier right?"

Beca looks at the Master "Yeah, you can do that too?"

Megan smiles and moves the rock towards Beca but when it's near the brunette is shifts its form. Beca's eyes widen as she watches the rock shaped in a bird.

"I can do little more, but you'll get there"

"How?"

"You can move the particles and change everything"

Beca stares at the rock and wets her lips "I can do that with humans too?"

Megan quirks an eyebrow keeping her eye contact with the brunette who has a strange look on her eyes, a look that makes her shiver.

"Yes, alright I think that for today is enough, you have classes tomorrow. We'll see after dinner here and Stacie, remember we have a meeting"

The tall brunette frowns at those words but as she locks her eyes with Megan, she understands that the woman wants to talk to her about Beca. She felt it too, that strange sensation of fear after Beca's words.

"Oh right! Well then, see you tomorrow"

Megan waves at the girls and disappears after a "pop".

"Did I say something wrong?"

Beca asks at Stacie as she stands up and walks towards them. The tall brunette shrugs "Of course not, you're tired and she understands it"

"Yes but when she said that she has to push me at my limit I expected a little more than that little thing, which, yeah it's really cool, but-"

"Trust me, it's nothing. Let's go now"

Beca still feels like she said something wrong but the thought vanished as Chloe's hand finds her and she laces their fingers together as they walk back to the campus and even if she's exhausted having Chloe right beside her gives her the energy to keep walking.

Beca's mind drifts on what has happened a few hours before, on what could have happened and the guilt fills her heart so much that she can help it, she has to speak with the redhead, even if that means that they have to revive those moments.

"I'm sorry"

Beca and Chloe are a few steps behind Aubrey and Stacie, but the brunette whispers anyway. Chloe frowns "For what?"

"Well" Beca clears her throat "Y-You almost died because of me…because of what I am and-"

"Beca that was absolutely not your fault, in fact-"

Beca stops making the redhead stop too. Navy blue eyes meets bright blue "No Chloe, it was. I mean they were there because they want me, and you…they hurt you because of me…an-and if something happened to you I-"

Beca doesn't have the time to registers what is happening. The only thing that she feels is her body shiver because Chloe Beale is kissing her.

Beca's lips are soft and warm and the redhead feels the moment when the brunette gains again the control of her body after a brief moment of stillness, because Beca's hands move to rest on her waist and they pull her in until their bodies touch. Chloe gasps bringing her hands behind the brunette's neck and Beca takes the opportunity to slip her tongue in her mouth. Their lips move together and their tongues meet stroke after stroke. Chloe is the first to pull back because she needs to breathe even if she wants to keep kissing Beca.

The redhead licks her lips, she can still taste Beca, and she needs to grip at the brunette shoulder to still herself.

"Wow" Beca speaks breathless.

"Yeah"

"Was that about time" Stacie says at Aubrey as they watch the girls when they realized they weren't following them anymore.

"Yes, it was" Aubrey smiles and she tugs Stacie hand "I think they're good, let's go"

"What? I'm not gonna let them alone, what if they come back and attack them again?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Alright alright, you're right, but it's freezing and I don't wanna wait the aftermath"

Stacie winks, the blonde tries to stop her but it's too late.

"Girls! You can make out in your room too, there is no need to stay here to freeze our ass"

Beca curses gaining a chuckle from Chloe "Thanks Stace!"

The tall brunette laughs as she watches Beca giving the middle finger to her as she and Chloe walk towards them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tell me your thoughts about it :)**

* * *

It's been two stressful and tiring weeks for Beca, between training in the middle of the night, going to class and the Bellas practices, and that's only from Monday to Friday; Saturday and Sunday were the worst. Megan made her fight using the skills she learned in the week, which meant her body covered in bruises and being so tired that she couldn't even lift a finger. Sure, she learned a lot of things and she even use her healing without passing out, something that happened a lot when she used it the first few times, but still, she can't remember how it is to sleep for six hours straight. The brunette hadn't even the time to talk about the kiss with Chloe nor to see her more than five minutes between classes or between the little breaks in the training. Talking between the Bellas practices was impossible, Aubrey was always talking to the redhead about the choreo, because they need to be perfect at the finals next week. Beca can't quite understand how they made it to the finals, but there they are, following Aubrey's orders.

It was a nightmare.

When the alarm goes off Beca curses and blindly reaches to turn it off. She opens her eyes and rolls into her back, groaning at the pain.

"Jesus…"

The brunette steps out of the bed. She frowns as she hears a muffled voice coming from the bathroom.

She walks towards the closed door and listens. It's Stacie.

"Come on Meg, as I already told you the other day, she's fine, nothing weird happened. Maybe it was just a moment, I don't think the prophecy-" Stacie is interrupted, probably by Megan, but as the tall brunette starts to speak again Beca is already out of the room.

She's pissed, Stacie and Megan are always hiding something from her and she can't take it anymore. Beca's lost in her thoughts when she bounces into someone.

"Uh sorry" the brunette looks up. A tall blonde guy is smiling at her.

"Oh don't worry. You're Beca right?" He asks with a British accent.

Beca frowns "How do you know that?"

He laughs "We're in the same philosophy class"

There is something in the way he laughs that makes her believe that he's lying. She reads he's mind but he's only thinking about how short she is.

Asshole.

Beca clears her throat "Right…and you are?"

He grins and extends his hand "I'm Luke"

Beca shakes his hand, she still has a strange feeling about him "I'm gonna go-"

"Can I invite you the breakfast?" He's still gripping at her hand.

"I'm not hungry thanks. Now can I have my hand back?" She eyes the guy who takes back his hand and takes a step forward.

"Really? You seem like you'd need a coffee, I know a place let's g-"

"Beca!"

Stacie is running towards them and the small brunette uses the distraction to take a few steps away from Luke.

As the tall brunette reaches them her eyes widen, she recognizes the guy. She's sure he doesn't know her but it's only a matter of time before he senses her.

She needs to take Beca away.

"Here you are, let's go" Without waiting a response she takes Beca's arm and drags her away, not before smiling at Luke who seems annoyed. Stacie is sure she just ruined his stupid plan.

"I was talking to her!"

Stacie ignores him and keeps walking with Beca "Well you're not anymore, bye!"

As they turn the corner Stacie whispers "Teleport us at Aubrey and Chloe's now"

Even if Beca is still mad at her she recognizes the fear in Stacie words so she does as she's told.

"Who the hell was him?"

Beca said as they're pop in the middle of the girls' room. Beca's words are followed by a scream.

"What the hell?!" Aubrey jumps then sighs as she sees Stacie "Are you insane?".

Chloe stirs confused "What's going on? Why are you in full Aubrey mode this early?" she mumbles as she opens her eyes which widen as they land on Beca.

"Oh hi!" Chloe smiles and jumps out of the bed, running towards the small brunette to hug her.

As Chloe's arms wrap Beca's waist the brunette realizes how much she missed the redhead.

"Hey you" She hugs her back sighing.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you here this early?" Chloe says as she pulls back because she couldn't restrain herself anymore from kissing the brunette and that can't happen now because she's sure she wouldn't keep it pg-13.

"Yeah, Stacie, why are we here?" Beca asks raising her eyebrows.

"That _Luke_ you were talking to, is the protector of one of the Destructors"

"They have them too? When I was supposed to know that?! I mean everyone in this college could be a threat and I don't know that? This sounds ok to you, to your precious Council?!"

Beca shakes her head taking a deep breath.

"I'm really tired of getting to know those things by accident. Why can't you tell me all at once?"

Stacie sighs, she can't wait till Beca's birthday, she's sick of having this conversation with the brunette.

"Bec, how many times do I have to tell you? You need to wait five more days"

"Your birthday is in five days?!" Chloe's frown bends to create a surprised look.

She gains a glare from everyone and her frown is back.

"Right, not relevant now"

Beca scoffs "Of course, in the meanwhile keep talking about me by my back"

"What are you talking about?" Stacie asks, she's been so stupid talking to Megan in their room, now it makes sense why Beca left the room.

The small brunette looks incredulous at Stacie "Wow…I-I'm done with your lies" after that Beca storms out ignoring the calls.

She teleports in her room to take her phone she left charging before and then she teleports herself in a place she discovered at the beginning of the year.

The smell of the trees hits immediately her nose. She sighs and lays down closing her eyes. The sun is rising, there is a light breeze that moves the grass and the leaves of the trees making a sound that calms the small brunette.

She only wants to know why she has these powers and why she's supposed to be the one who'll defeat the Destructors. Is really hard to understand?

She doesn't know how long she stays there but her concentration is interrupted by a cat who jumps right in her stomach scaring the shit out of her.

"Jerk"

The black cat is looking at her with hate.

"What? You scared me, come here little one" she raises her left hand but the cat just stares at it. Beca rolls her eyes then an idea crosses her mind. She tries to control the cat which paw after paw, it reaches Beca's hand. She pets it and then she tries to push a little her abilities and makes the cat walk with its hind feet. Beca chuckles at the sight. She stops when the cat is near her and she pets him again gaining purrs from it. Her mind goes back at what Megan did two weeks ago with that rock, she's tried several times without succeeding, her eyes land in a small rock, she lifts it and she tries change its shape.

Beca's staring at the small rock for five minutes now, the cat is sleeping in her lap and she finds really hard to not jump by the excitement when the rock shifts into a cat.

"Finally!" she stands up moving carefully the cat who again glares at her.

"Sorry!" she walks away, she has to tell Chloe what she did.

She's about to teleport herself when she notices, to her surprise, that the cat is following her. She stops and smiles at the little cat "Miss me already? Come on" she lifts it gaining a cute mew.

* * *

She reaches Chloe's room and knocks. The door is immediately opened.

"Beca! You scared us!" the redhead lunches herself in an attempt of a hug but she's stopped by the sight of a little black cat into the brunette's arms.

"Is that?"

Beca smiles "Yep"

Chloe squeals and reaches to pet the cat. "And guess what? I did it" Beca hands the rock shaped into a cat to the redhead who looks at it before taking it with her free hand. Her eyes widen when she connects the meaning of what's on her hand.

"You did it!" Chloe kisses the brunette who can't stop smiling. Chloe pull back as she hears foot steps.

Stacie and Aubrey walks in looking from Beca to the cat at whom the tall brunette scoffs "I bet you like where you're know, right Alex?"

At Stacie's words the cat changes into a blonde girl. A very naked blonde girl. Chloe takes back her hand which fortunately was on the girl's hair. The same can't be said about Beca's right hand which is right below the girl's ass.

Chloe lifts an eyebrow, Beca seems to take a lot of time to register what is happening. Her eyes are scanning the girl's body, apparently without actually seeing until they meet with two grey eyes.

"Hey there! Not that I'm complaining but can you put me down?" The girl says with a thick British accent. Beca blushes and literary drops the girl who groans in pain "I thought it wasn't necessary say _gently_ , but apparently I was wrong" the girl mumbles.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Stacie asks giving a blanket to the girl.

"Hi Stacie! Oh well…unfortunately I'm not here with good news. But we'll discuss that after I have more clothes on"

Not wanting to wait more Beca snaps her fingers and clothes appear on the girl who turns to the small brunette grinning "Oh you're really good"

Beca clears her throat scratching the back of her neck "I added the snap only for scene"

"That was cool" The girl grins and looks around but is stopped by Stacie's voice.

"So?"

"Oh right! Hi, I'm Alex, don't worry I know who you are" She says looking at Aubrey and Chloe.

"We need to speed up everything Stacie. I need to give Beca the letter, if I have your consent. Megan gave me this for you"

Alex gives a letter to the tall brunette who quickly opens it and read it.

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey stay patiently in silent, well Beca not so much, she's dying from the waiting.

"I-I don't understand, why now?"

"I made Luke talk and they're moving. They'll be here tomorrow"

Stacie's eyes widen "Your brother?"

"Step-brother please"

"Luke is your br-step-brother?" Beca asks.

"The asshole, yes. But I'll tell you everything later. So Stacie? Can I?"

"Yes sure"

Alex gives another letter to Beca who skeptically takes it.

When she reads her name in the envelope and her hearts skips a beat.

That's her father's handwriting.

Beca looks up "How…What…?"

"What is it Bec?" Chloe asks as she steps next to the small brunette.

"T-This is from my father"

They're interrupted by Megan who appears in the room. But it's not really her, it's like a hologram.

"Alex, Stacie, bring the girls to safe place, you know where, Alex. Bumper and Luke are coming for you. Do not fight with them. It's an order"

Megan's figure disappears. Stacie moves first.

"Alex, watch the hallway. Girls take some clothes, just a change. Come on"

Beca folds the letter putting it in the back pocket of her jeans.

Alex shifts back into the black cat out of the room while inside the girls move towards the wardrobe.

"What's going on? I'm scared"

Chloe whispers at Beca while they're taking some of the redhead's clothes. The brunette takes Chloe's hand and looks into her eyes.

"I have no idea, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Beca kisses Chloe and then she steps back, taking the bag full of clothes.

"Come on" Beca waits for Chloe at the door. They join Aubrey and Stacie "Ready?"

"Yes, but what's going on Stace?" Beca asks worried, she still has her hand in Chloe's and squeezes it as she waits for an answer.

"I really don't know Beca, but if Megan said that you need to be in a safe place, I'm gonna get you there" Stacie opens the door and waits until everyone is out, she steps out and unlocks the door.

Alex is waiting for them and the end of the hallway. When the girls are a few steps away from her they watch as she's thrown against a window but an invisible force.

"Alex!" Stacie shouts, she starts to run towards her but immediately stops as Luke and a brunette guy turn the corner smiling as they're eyes land on the girls.

"Well, well, well…look who's here for the party" the brunette says. Beca keeps Chloe behind her and Aubrey on her left while Stacie is in front of them, the tall brunette turns and locks her gaze with Beca's briefly, then she turns back towards Luke and Bumper.

" _Run away with them, we'll see you in five minutes, if I'm not back go away, Megan we'll reach you"_

" _I'm not l-"_

" _Beca please"_

"Luke come on, let's kill the others and take The Adamas"

"You're the chosen one Bumper, so go on" The blonde says with an evil smile.

Bumper shrugs at Luke's words and runs towards Stacie who dodges the punch and kneels him.

Or at least she tries.

As she brings her knee to Bumper stomach he disappears and appears behind her hitting her on the head. She falls unconscious on the floor.

"Stacie!" Aubrey tries to run towards the tall brunette but Beca stops her.

"I'll handle them" the small brunette leaves Chloe's hand ignoring the redhead's protests and drops the bag on the ground.

Beca steps forwards frowning. Locking her eyes with the brunette guy. This Bumper shouldn't have powers, yet he just teleported himself behind Stacie. Maybe that was the reason Megan didn't want them to fight.

"Are you coming with us voluntarily?" Luke says smirking.

Beca laughs "Oh I'm sorry but I'm gonna kick your asses. Voluntarily"

She throws Luke at the end of the hallway and uses her speed punch Bumper in his stomach, before gripping at his shirt and lunching him against Luke who tries to stand up and gets hit by a flying Bumper groaning in pain.

"Alright I'll get Alex" Beca speeds and takes the unconscious cat going quickly back to Chloe and Aubrey.

Beca turns when she hears something moving and sees Luke and Bumper standing up. She quickly gives the cat to Chloe and easily lifts Stacie.

"Put a hand on me"

As Chloe and Aubrey do it, Beca teleports them in the first place nearby that comes through her mind.

"Seriously? The mini golf of Patty's?" Aubrey asks raising her eyebrows. Beca glares at her before laying down Stacie who starts moving.

"Well excuse me if I didn't think about a fancy hotel"

They're attention is caught by the disgusting sound of gagging. They turn the faces just in time to see Chloe throwing up. Beca steps beside her stroking her hand on her back "Are you ok?"

Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking "I am now. I don't want to do that anymore, it was awful"

"Sorry…I needed to get you out of there and that was the fastest wa-" Chloe stops her placing her finger on her lips.

"I would have kissed you but…just shut up, you were amazing. You're hot when you use your powers" Chloe winks and smiles as Beca's cheeks become scarlet.

"What happened?!" Stacie, fully awake, is watching from Alex to Chloe and Beca, Aubrey is kneeled next to her with her hand on her back.

"Well…apparently Bumper has powers and they knocked, both, you and Alex, out and I…handled the situation, it was weirdly easy"

Stacie sighs and takes her head between her hands "Megan is going to kill me. Of course it was easy, you're you and they are…"

Stacie makes a disgusted face "Them. We need to wake Alex up"

The little cat is laying near Chloe, sleeping. Beca shakes it gaining a mew, she shakes it again and this time the cat jumps making an irritated sound.

The cat spends a few seconds to understand where it is and when it sees that it's safe it shifts back in a human form. Beca quickly gives her a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Thank you. Uhm… what happened?" Alex asks as she puts the clothes on.

"We're ok, that's what matters. What's the next move?" Beca says looking at Stacie for support.

"We need to go…" Alex puts a hand on Beca's head and the imagine of a house in the middle of nowhere near a lake appears in front of her eyes.

"There"

Beca's eyes widen "How did you…?" the brunette misses the glare Chloe gives at Alex who steps away from Beca more than the necessary.

"I can only if I interact with someone with powers"

"Oh…but how am I supposed to bring you there if I don't know where it is?"

"You'll be able to, don't worry. You'll be a little tired after that, just for information"

Beca rolls her eyes "Awesome" she turns to the redhead who has a terrified look on her face.

"We need to do that again right?"

"I'm so sorry Chlo"

Chloe sighs "Fine"

They put a hand on Beca who closes her eyes and hopes for the best.

They land on grass, the wind hist their faces and the smell of wood goes through their noses. The house is in the middle of a little open area between the woods. The lake is behind the wooden house and is so vast that it's impossible to see where it ends.

"Let's go inside" Alex, Aubrey and Stacie walk towards the house as Beca checks on Chloe who is a little pallid.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I'm not gonna puke"

Beca smiles at the redhead who starts walking to the house.

"Wow" Beca says as she steps inside. It's the typical house of a lumberjack, vaulted wood ceiling and walnut floor. As you walk in there is a huge pace where there are two sofas where five people would sit comfortably on without being shoulder to shoulder. On the left there are the stairs to go up and down and the kitchen with a table. On the right there is a fireplace, at the bottom of the room there is a grand piano near a big window from where you can see the lake.

"What is this place?" Chloe asks as she look around.

"I didn't know about this place" Stacie says as she looks around too, with Aubrey by her side.

"It's Megan's, I think. No one knows about this place, even the Council"

Beca quirks an eyebrow, that's a strange thing, Megan keeping something hidden from the Council.

"The rooms are upstairs, chose one. I think there are five so…I know you are tired but first I think we should talk. First, you need to read the letter Beca"

The letter.

She's almost forgot about it. Beca reaches for it from the back pocket of her jeans. Her hands hare sweating. She looks up and meets Stacie's eyes. The tall brunette nods.

"Open it"

She feels Chloe stepping closer to her and a hand is placed on her waist.

Beca's hands are shaking as she opens it.

" _Hi Beca, if you're reading this it means I'm dead and that you died too…"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! Here's the chapter 15, let me know your thoughts ;)**

 **Love you c:**

* * *

" _Hi Beca, if you're reading this it means I'm dead and that you died too. You've changed and there is a reason for that, but I can't explain it here. Just be the guru to your heart and you'll know everything._

 _Ti voglio bene,_

 _Papà"_

Beca reads the words over and over again. Trying to understand them. She even turns the paper hoping to read something more but there's nothing. Her heart is beating fast in her chest. Reading the words that her father wrote, that confirm what she's always knew happened that night, makes her head hurt.

Chloe reads the words too and her eyes widen. She stares at the words that say Beca died. But that can't be, the brunette is standing right there.

"What does it say?" Stacie asks seeing both Beca and Chloe expression.

The small brunette hands the letter to Stacie who takes it and reads it.

"Did you know that?" Beca asks as she sees that Stacie is unfazed by the words.

The tall brunette places the letter on the counter and looks at Beca trying to find the words.

"Answer me" Beca glares at the brunette folding her arms in her chest.

"Yes"

Everyone stares at Stacie, only Alex is looking at her for a different reason.

Beca shakes her head then turns to Alex "You too?"

The blonde nods.

"Wow, your _Council_ must be really proud of you"

"Beca there is a reason, and we're gonna explain it to you"

The brunette is starting to feel tired, she grips at Chloe shoulder to steady herself. Stacie notices it.

"But not today, you need to rest and eat something, you eat nothing today"

"I'll go in town and take something" Alex says, she wants to leave, the tension between the girls is too much and they really need to talk.

As Alex closes the door Beca pours her feeling out.

"What the fuck Stacie?! After I asked you to stop lying to me you said that it wouldn't have happened again and here you are, lying, again. Have you any idea of what it means changing from one day to another, having no clue of what is happening to your body, hunted by nightmares where I die and watch my parents die too every fucking single time? And when I finally think I'll have the answers about everything all I get are lies"

Beca eyes are watery and she moves her hands from Chloe to grip at the counter in front of her, she almost breaks it as her knuckles become white. The redhead stays a little back changing few glances with Aubrey who seems to not know what to do too.

"Beca you need to understand that I just did what they told me to do, even if that's not what I wanted, I already forced Megan to let me train you before her 18th birthday. I know you are pissed off and you have all the right to be, but when I promised you that I wouldn't lie to you anymore, I didn't tell about your father or the reason you have these powers because I don't really know the all story. I didn't want to tell you something and then at your questions telling that I don't know anything else. I'm really sorry"

The small brunette looks from her hands to Stacie's eyes. She sees that the tall brunette is telling the truth, she sighs. "I'm really tired right now and I'm not saying that I'll forgive you or that I'll be able to trust you again, but I just want to know the truth, so I'll wait, without punching you in the face"

Stacie smiles, she knows Beca is still furious, but it's a start.

"You'll know everything tomorrow, now let's get comfortable and wait Alex"

"Is she gonna be okay by herself?"

Stacie chuckles "Alex could beat your ass with one hand on her back"

Beca quirks her eyebrow "Really? It didn't seem like that when Bumper and Luke attached us"

The tall brunette rolls her eyes as she moves towards the sofa "I think she was just surprised and she has a strange relationship with her step-brother, she says she hates him but they still grow up under the same roof"

Beca nods frowning then she turns to Chloe "Let's go settle in one room" Beca takes Chloe hands and their bags refusing Chloe help.

"We should too" Stacie says at Aubrey who nods and waits for her before following Beca and Chloe upstairs.

Beca chooses the third room on the left, it has only one bed but the one with separated beds is smaller. The brunette turns to face Chloe raising her eyebrows as to say if it is okay sharing the bed, at which the redhead smiles and leans in to quickly kiss Beca before stepping inside the room.

The brunette places the bags near the bed, before laying on it sighing. She closes her eyes and tries to stop the throbbing of her head. She feels the bed dip as Chloe lays next to her.

"How are you feeling" she whispers.

"Tired, furious, betrayed and I feel like my head is gonna explode soon"

Chloe moves to hugs her. Beca feels her body immediately relax after she tenses a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The redhead asks as she looks at Beca profile, she doesn't aspect an affirmative response but she tries anyway.

Beca turns her head and looks into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I just…I have a lot on my mind and I want to analyze them by myself first, after I know all the story"

Chloe smiles "Of course, and if you want to talk about it, I'm here"

"Thanks" Beca mirrors the redhead's smile and leans in to kiss her, but this time it doesn't end with a quick peck. Chloe deepens it letting all her frustration out. Beca lets out a whimper as Chloe bites her lower lip and she moves until she's on top of the redhead.

Chloe doesn't feel her body anymore, she's overwhelmed by the desire, her hands explore Beca's back, slipping under her shirt, under the strap of her bra to go back down until they reach the waistband of Beca's sweat pants, than back up again dipping a little her nails in the way down, earning a guttural moan from the brunette who pulls back slightly "We should talk before taking this step" she breaths out.

Chloe opens her eyes and smiles when she sees that Beca has her own still closed.

"Yeah, we should-"

"Hey, Alex is- oh shit sorry" Stacie turns immediately her back to the girls who happened to be in the middle of something she shouldn't be a witness of, even if she loves these awkward situations.

Beca opens her eyes and turns her face to the intruder "We'll be down in a minute, and don't worry we weren't doing anything" she rolls away from Chloe and steps out of the bed.

The small brunette wasn't aware of how much she was hungry until the smell of the food hit her nose.

Alex bought a lot of fast food's food, mostly for Beca, and some groceries that covered all the surface of the counter.

They eat in and awkward silence, Stacie feels guilty because Beca is mad and she has all the reasons to be, she just hopes that she'll forgive her and she'll trust her again. When the war will start Beca can't question her decisions, a wrong move and all the World will end. She has to gain back Beca's trust. Stacie looks at the brunette across the table, she looks so tired and it's all her fault, she didn't protect her, she has failed her job. Her thoughts are interrupted by Aubrey's hand on her thigh. The tall brunette turns her head to face the blonde who's smiling at her and squeezes her hand to reassure her as she read her mind and she knew she needed it. She copies her smiles. Stacie is glad she met Aubrey, it was an odd match but it works and that's all that matters.

"Please someone says something, I can't stand this silence for who knows how long it takes for Megan to reach us. So just explain yourself to each other" Alex says looking at Beca and Stacie.

"I don't have to say anything" Beca says while she takes the seventh burger from the almost empty bag.

"Not today Alex, we are all tired and now it's not the best time" Stacie says sighing.

Alex rolls her eyes "Well then I'm going to my room, I'll have a more exciting talk with the wall than with you" the blonde stands up and disappears in the stairs.

After emptying all the bags which were full of food initially, Beca considers herself full and satisfied.

"What?" She asks as she turns to the redhead who's watching her amused.

"I think I'll never get used to the amount of food you can eat"

Beca grins sheepishly at her before standing up to clean.

"We should call it a night, tomorrow we have a lot to do and talk" Stacie says walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be right up" Aubrey says nodding at the tall brunette.

"Alright, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Chloe says and waits hoping that Beca says it too, but she doesn't.

"You know it's not all her fault?" Aubrey says after she heard the door of their room closing.

"Oh really?" Beca scoffs.

"Yes, really. She was only following orders-"

"Oh well then, poor woman. She could've ignored their orders. She did when she chose to train me-"

"She asked Megan first. Beca, I understand that you're mad, but it's not fair to put it all on her, she did what she had to do"

"You don't understand, you're thinking with the wrong part of your body" Without saying more Beca walks upstairs.

"Beca" Chloe tries to call her but the brunette is already out of earshot.

Aubrey sighs shaking her head.

"She'll come around Bree, it's just a lot"

"Yeah, I know. I think tomorrow it's gonna be tough"

"Yeah me too" Chloe turns her head to look again at the stairs where Beca was a moment ago, losing in her thoughts.

"How are you feeling tho?" Aubrey's question brings her back. The redhead turns to look at her best friend, she rolls her lips together searching for words.

"I don't know actually. I'm fine if I know you are all here, but I'm scared about what's going to happen and I don't know how I can help her"

Chloe looks down at her lap playing with her fingers.

"I'm scared too. I haven't wrapped my head around the thought of an imminent war" Aubrey places a hand on Chloe's squeezing them gaining a small smile from the redhead.

"Yeah…it's…weird, but we have Beca and Stacie, we'll be fine, right?"

"I hope so. By the way, how have things been going between you two?"

"Oh well, we haven't the time to have the talk yet, you know, between her training and Bellas practice. But I really like her, she's…perfect, and there is this weird thing that I can't really explain, I mean, we've known each other for such a short time but we already have this strong bond that's amazing and scary at the same time. I don't know if it makes sense"

"I get it and I'm happy for you. I missed this, just you and me" Aubrey smiles at her best friend who immediately hugs her.

"Me too. By the way what are we gonna do with the Bellas?"

Aubrey's eyes widen "Oh shit, there is no way we're gonna be prepared for the finals…they're next week, maybe we should quit, maybe we shou-"

"Aubrey Posen. Take a deep breath. We won't quit, let's see how things turn out ok?"

Aubrey nods "You're right, there is no need to freak out"

"That's my girl. Now let's go to bed"

After saying goodnight to Aubrey Chloe steps into the room where Beca is, not with much surprise, still awake even if she has her eyes closed. The redhead can tell that because there are a lot of objects floating around the room.

She quietly crosses the room to take her pajamas and toothbrush, Beca doesn't seem to be aware that she's in the room, so Chloe doesn't say anything and goes to the bathroom.

When she returns in the room Beca is in the same position from before, Chloe takes a moment to admire her and what she's doing. Then the objects move and combine to form the sentence "Stop staring weirdo" at which Chloe chuckles and slips under the covers.

Beca puts the objects down then opens her eyes as she turns to face the redhead.

"Hey"

"Hey there" Chloe locks her gaze with Beca's who's biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry for before, I didn't mean to snap at Aubrey, it's just…" the brunette sighs.

"A lot" Chloe says helping Beca.

"Yeah, that"

"It's ok, we get it, or at least we can imagine how you feel"

"Thanks"

"Now come here, I'm cold"

Beca rolls her eyes as she's wrapped by Chloe's arms, and an idea comes through her mind, she closes her eyes and tries to heat her body up.

"What are you doing?"

Apparently, it's working.

"Nothing?"

"Then why are you like, burning?"

Beca chuckles "I'm not burning. Weren't you cold?"

Chloe shakes her head "You scared me, I thought you were having some strange fever"

"Sorry. Are you still cold?"

"It's ok and no, thank to you"

"Nice. Goodnight Chlo" Beca kisses the redhead who's glad she's tired because otherwise she would've probably straddled Beca and kissed her endlessly.

"Goodnight Becs"

* * *

Chloe wakes up in an empty bed, she quickly goes down fearing that something happened, but to her relief Beca is there making breakfast while she's watched by Alex, which makes Chloe's chest tighten.

Beca turns to the redhead and smiles at her "Hey, good morning" she says as she reaches for Chloe and kisses her briefly, but the redhead isn't satisfied with that and as Beca pulls back she places a hand behind her neck and pulls her in for another and less platonic kiss, and it hasn't anything to do with Alex's presence and Chloe's green monster. Absolutely not.

"I'll burn the pancakes" Beca manages to mumble between the kiss at which Chloe hums and let her go.

"Oh morning Alex" the redhead says as she joins the blonde at the table.

"Morning" Alex says as she shakes slightly her head smirking.

"Where did you find the things for breakfast?" Chloe asks ignoring Alex's smirk.

"I went shopping" Beca shrugs.

"Alone?!"

Beca turns earing Chloe's scared tone. "It took me like thirty second Chlo, I used my powers" she chuckles.

"Oh, right"

"Here we go" Beca places the pancakes on the table while three flying mugs full of coffee follow her.

"You know, this thing that you have powers it's getting cooler day by day" The redhead says smiling at Beca who blushes lightly and clears her throat.

"They're useful"

"Morning" Stacie and Aubrey walk in through the door.

"Where were you?" Chloe asks frowning.

"Running" Aubrey says as she sits in a chair at the table followed by Stacie.

"Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to go too" Chloe says pouting.

"Ask Beca" Alex mumbles before attacking her pancake.

Chloe quirks an eyebrow at the small brunette who's finding her mug very interesting.

"Bec?"

"Uhm…well, it's cold outside and you needed to rest so..."

Chloe snorts rolling her eyes "Right. Next time wake me" the redhead says at Aubrey.

Their breakfast is interrupted by Megan who pops in the room earning a yelp from Chloe and Alex.

"Jesus Meg, announce yourself"

"Sorry sorry. Are you ok?"

"We're fine. What's going on Meg?"

Megan walks back and forth "The Destructors are in town, which means you need to stay here, Luke and Bumper were there to take Beca yesterday. They're searching for you so you're all in danger and it's better if you all stay here, you too Alex, at least until Beca's birthday-"

"At one condition" Beca speaks up, tired of hearing something more that is her fault if it's happening.

"You'll explain everything and I mean every fucking thing, even what your precious Council wants to hide from me, are we clear?"

Megan closes her eyes, she knows what she's about to do is going against everything she sworn she wouldn't do, but Beca has proved herself and she trusts her.

"Yes"

"Alright then, if you guys are okay with that we can stay here" Beca looks at Chloe and Aubrey, knowing that Stacie will be ok with that decision. Aubrey and Chloe nod after looking at each other for a moment.

"Let's talk then"

Megan stays in front of them standing up "There is one thing you need to know before I start telling you everything. I need you to know that everything I did, every choice I made, I did it for you, kiddo"

Beca's eyes widen as she watches Megan's face transform.

Beca is speechless as she looks into those dark blue eyes that now she can see are the same shade as hers.

"What the fuck?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my god, it's been, what, five months? I'm sooo sorry. Life happened as always. Hope you're still following this story, let me know your thoughts please :***

* * *

Beca is shocked.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, but I had to" Megan takes a few steps forward.

"What's going on?" Stacie asks. She can't believe Megan hidden something like that from her.

"She's my aunt"

"What?!" Stacie's head snaps from Beca towards the woman.

"I knew her eyes were the same color of yours, Becs, and her expressions too, I thought it was all in my head" Chloe says gaining everyone's attention.

"That's why I chose to change my eye's color when I was with Beca, if a stranger was able to recognize them no need to say that Beca would too" Megan says and her next words are interrupted by Beca's.

"Wait, what the hell is going on? You knew for all this time that I had powers and you let me go through all that, alone?! Do you know what I've been going through?!" Beca uses all her self-control to not scream the words at Megan.

"I've already said it, I had to. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, to help you, but it was for your safe" The woman tries to reach for the small brunette who steps backward widening her eyes.

"Oh my God, this…this is so fucked up…I… Is uncle Robert involved in it too?"

"No, he only knows that I have power and that I run James' company, which is a cover for the Council"

Beca blinks several times, maybe she heard wrong.

"D-dad was involved too?!"

As Megan nods Beca's world crushes. The blood is drained from her veins, her head's spinning, her ears buzzing and she wants to scream, to destroy something or punch someone.

"I was in a bus when I died. I was seventeen. I was the only survivor" Megan starts to speak.

"I don't really know why we are the ones to have powers but what I know is that it's genetic. It was only me and James, our mother died two years before and our father left us to take care one another, James took me under his custody. After I discovered my first power, I talked to James about it and of course he immediately went all scientific with me, and helped me controlling the powers, he tested me, we discovered a lot of things, but the most important thing is that we have a particular gene that is triggered when we die. We found even that our great- grandmother had powers too, we found tons of books about us. So, we decided to create an association, to reach people like us, but soon enough William, the president of the Council, knocked at our door and he took me, trained me and he let me continue what me and James wanted to do. When James moved to Rome, he kept searching information about us, he found about the prophecy which you already know. In the meanwhile, I've continued with the association and with William's help we built this amazing thing where people, like us and not, can live together in harmony. Of course the Council wanted to help because they were afraid of the prophecy and they wanted to be prepared and train as many people as possible, but still…I was proud of what I did. Few months later William informed me he's found three more guys with powers, he brought them in. They were strong, but they weren't good, they proved their bad ideas immediately, they started talking about submit the humans and control the World. They escaped when we put them in jail after they killed one of my students. Then you were born and something strange happened, you could feel in the air that something had changed. After your tenth birthday James called me, telling me that he wanted to run tests on you, just to be sure, but the council said that you were too young. So we waited, we waited until your sixteenth birthday. And you know how it goes from that. All his research is in the house he bought before coming in here, but I couldn't access it, I tried several times. Maybe he wanted that only you were able to see that. I thought he explained how in the letter, but he didn't right?"

Beca doesn't know what to think, say or feel. It's like a stone is placed on her chest making it difficult to breath.

There are so many wild thoughts running through her mind. If she was a computer, she would've been overloaded. She makes her way towards the couch where she sits and runs her hands through her hair sighing. She can feel everyone's eyes on her. When she turns her head, she meets Chloe's eyes, they are the only certainty now, the only reason she doesn't storm away from Megan, her aunt, from the lies, from everything.

Chloe sees the pain in Beca's look and she feels her anger. The way she clenches her hands into fists and the way she bites the inside of her cheek. She kept her eyes on the brunette when Megan was speaking and when she remembers how Beca's eyes darted to the door a few times her feet move bringing her to the small brunette. She sits next to her and takes her hand interlocking their fingers together.

Beca squeezes Chloe's hand then she shifts her focus on Megan.

"He didn't, he only talked about my death"

The woman frowns then sighs "Beca, I know it's a lot and you don't trust me right now but in order to keep you safe you need to at least tell us everything"

Beca scoffs "Yeah sure, and you can do me a favor too. You can fuck off"

Alex's laugh eases the tension, but she stops immediately when Megan glares at her.

"Sorry, but I really like her attitude"

Megan rolles her eyes, she, sometimes, thinks she deals with a child.

"Of course you do" then she looks back at her niece. "Please Beca"

Beca runs her tongue against her teeth.

"He said something mean less. He said "be the guru to your heart". And I have no idea of what he meant. Maybe you know that because you know everything, but why am I asking you that? You won't tell me even if you knew it-"

"Alright that's enough. She screwed up, she apologized. Deal with it. Move on. We have a World to save, there is no space for these bullshit" Alex says as she moves to stand between Megan and Beca.

Beca glares at the blonde who seems untouched by that, but she's actually shitting her pants after the small brunette's glare. She could've sworn Beca was going to punch her.

Beca doesn't say anything she just turns and shifts on the couch.

"You won't get more from her. I'd take that as her way to say that she's alright with that" Chloe whispers at Alex while Megan smiles at how much the redhead already knows her niece.

"Good. Meg what's the next move?" the blonde asks shifting her look from Beca to Megan.

"We need to go back at the Council, they want to talk to us"

"What about us?" Aubrey says looking around searching for support.

"You have to stay here, until we know it's safe to come back at Barden" Megan says walking towards the door at which the redhead stands up.

"What? We can't stay here we have to practice with the Bellas-"

"Chloe, I'm sorry but right now acappella isn't at the top of my worries. It's just for a few days, don't worry" Megan says placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder

Chloe and Aubrey look at each other in shock.

They're gonna lose.

The blonde is on the verge of tears, it was her last chance to win and now it's all gone.

"Alright, let's go. Stacie you're in charge, keep training with Beca. See you in a few days, bye" Megan says and with a last glance at her niece she opens the door and leaves with Alex right after her.

There's a thick silence around the room. Beca is staring at the wall in front of her, Aubrey is trying to not lose it, Chloe moves to sit next to small brunette with watery eyes.

Stacie looks at each girl, if they were on a musical this would've been the saddes scene.

"Come on girl, there is no need to be sad. We're alive and that's a good thing, right?"

No one answers.

Stacie rolls her eyes and sighs thinking about how long are gonna be these days.

* * *

Today is Beca's birthday, it's the fourth day they've been in the house, Chloe is freaking out because she didn't buy anything, she wanted to, but Stacie said that it was too dangerous, or as she said when the redhead pointed out they were prisoners "living like a prisoner is so much better than dying".

She turns on her side to face the brunette who's still sleeping, she spends a few moments to look at her features. In these days Beca was emotionally cracked she barely talked to her. When they weren't eating, she was outside working out, sometimes alone sometimes with Stacie, while Chloe and Aubrey were staying inside playing with cards or talking about random things. Not that the redhead was displeased of spending more time with her best friend, but she discovered that the more she isn't with Beca, the more she feels weirdly sad, she's starting to think that Beca is a new drug and she's addicted to it.

After a last glance to the brunette Chloe gets up and goes downstairs, if she can't buy a present for Beca at least she can make breakfast for her.

As she reaches the last step she stops instantly, her blood turning into ice.

There is a fucking lion on the sofa.

Chloe quickly runs upstairs and slams the door of her room shut. Her heart is trying to escape from the rib cage through her throat.

"Chlo?"

Chloe turns to Beca who's trying to understand what's going on. As the small brunette sees that Chloe is having trouble breathing she runs on her side, cupping her cheeks.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

The redhead is petrified.

"Chlo? You're scaring me. Please say something"

Chloe swallows "T-There is a…a…"

"A what?" Beca puts down her hands and being the patient person that she is, she reads into Chloe's mind for the answer the redhead seems unable to say out loud.

Beca regrets immediately.

Her eyes widen as she sees the lion in the living room from the redhead's prospective.

"What the fuck?" the brunette whispers. She puts her hand on the door's handle and she's about to open the door when the redhead jumps in front of her.

"Are you insane?!" she takes Beca's hand guiding her away from the door.

"Chloe-" the brunette stops and rolls her lips together closing her eyes as she realizes what's going on.

"That bitch" Beca steps away from the redhead and walks through the door ignoring Chloe's whispered calls.

Beca stays at the end of the stairs watching the lion. Chloe behind her, is trying to figure out why Beca is being that reckless.

"What are you doing Beca? We need to get Aubrey and Stacie and leave before-"

The lion moves and walks towards them.

Chloe grips Beca's arm, maybe too tight but she doesn't care now.

The lion doesn't stop.

"Bec?!"

"Come on Alex you can quit it"

Chloe frowns, she's really close to pissing herself.

The lion roars and jumps making Chloe scream.

Chloe is still screaming when she opens her eyes and sees a naked Alex laughing like a crazy.

"Oh my God your faces were pricele-"

Beca punches her.

Hard.

Alex drops unconscious.

"Oh my God, did you kill her?!" Chloe says kneeling next to the blonde.

"Sadly, no"

Beca steps across Alex's body and walks over the coffee machine.

"What happened?" Stacie and Aubrey are stepping down the stairs.

"Oh are you having a threesome? Wait, without me?"

"Stacie." Aubrey glares at the tall brunette who mouths an 'I'm sorry'.

"Alex is like a child sometimes" Megan appears by nowhere.

"Jesus Christ, can I please have a normal heartbeat for a minute?" Chloe says exasperated.

"Sorry dear" Megan makes appear some clothes on Alex who's still lying unconscious.

"By the way, you can go back to Barden"

"What? Really?" Beca asks from the kitchen.

"Yes, and happy birthday Beca"

The small brunette's cheeks color in red as Stacie and Aubrey says happy birthday to her too.

Alex groans in the back as she stands up.

"Yeah, happy birthday you little fucker"

Beca laughs at that and Megan hopes that the brunette is starting to forgive them for everything they've done to her.

"Alright alright. Let's make some breakfast-"

"Nononono, I'll make breakfast. That was my intention before someone" Chloe glares at Alex "turned into a friggin' lion, so…" the redhead steps behind Beca and wraps her arms around her whispering in a very husky voice "Happy birthday Bec" she kisses her cheek and walks towards the fridge leaving a flustered Beca behind.

"Is it really safe going back?" Stacie asks Megan who nods.

"We spent these days searching for the destructors but we found nothing. Bumper and Luke are plying their part by staying low profile at the campus, but we're watching them. If they sneeze, we'll know it. And before you ask, the Bellas are fine and excited for the finals" Megan says looking at Aubrey.

"Thanks" Aubrey smiles at the woman before looking at her best friend who's relieved too.

"How are you feeling Beca?"

The small brunette looks up hearing her name. "I'm good"

"Anything strange happened?"

"Nope. Why?" Beca frowns at her aunt.

"Well, you're eighteen now, which means that your gene is fully expressed and from now on you're only getting stronger and stronger"

"Good, but nothing strange happened in these twenty minutes that I'm awake" the small brunette rolls her eyes.

"Lucky you. I'm feeling these strange vibes all the morning, plus there is a shitty weather" Alex says looking out the window.

"You know it's winter, right?" Beca says walking towards the sofa.

"And?" Alex says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Never mind" the brunette turns her attention to her aunt.

"What happened in these days? The Council is still trying to catch those dudes?"

"Yes and we're scared because nothing happened, we think it's like the calm before the storm" Megan says thinking about her little exchange with William.

 _ **Yesterday**_

" _Megan, Alex, thank you for coming" William says greeting them as they walk inside a room where all the other members of the Council are around a large table._

 _The two women look at each other before taking the two empty seats._

 _A tall blonde stands up "Now that everyone's here, we can discuss about the Adamant. As I already said many many times, I think the best thing to do is contain the girl, we can't afford the mistake that will lead to bring her to the Destructors…"_

 _Megan really hates this jerk. He always speaks about her nice like a piece of meat. Luckily for her, or for the guy, Alex places a hand on hers which is clenched into a fist._

" _We have already discussed about this particular, Caleb, so if you want to point other questions I'll listen to them, if not, I'll end this meeting" William says looking exasperated at the man in front of him._

" _William, I'm sorry but this time I think Caleb is right-"_

" _What? Did you really ask for a meeting to discuss about this stupid idea? I can't believe it. We're talking about a teen, isn't already enough that she has to live with those powers and to have her life influenced by a prophecy?"_

" _But what about the rest of the World?"_

 _William scoffs "Oh please, we can protect her, she won't be alone, we have Stacie Conrad with her and Alex and Megan too"_

" _But what if-"_

" _I won't hear another thing. I think we have more important topics. Tomorrow Beca will turn eighteen, which means that Marcus, Stephen and Nicholas we'll try to contact her. I've already told Megan and Alex to bring her in a safe place where she'll be trained, then when she'll be ready, we'll fight"_

" _Sorry to say that but I think this plan sucks William" Caleb says earning an eyeroll from Megan._

" _Do you have another one? And I mean one which doesn't involve putting Beca in a cell for the rest of her life"_

" _Yes. I think it's better if, when she'll turn eighteen, she will be left alone so that the Destructors will find her and we can fight them" A lot of the Council's members, to Megan surprise, nod._

" _We can't. What if something goes wrong? We'll give Beca right in their hands"_

" _They'll protect her, right? It's their job, and as you said before they'll be there" A woman speaks smirking._

 _Megan glares at the woman who smiles._

" _Alright, then. Let's vote"_

 _Megan quickly turns her head towards William._

" _Are you serious?"_

" _I'm sorry, rules are rules" the man says sadly._

" _Those in favor of my plan?"_

 _Alex, Megan, William and other three raise their hand, which means that the others seven are in favor of Caleb's plan._

" _You're gonna regret this. You're threating her like an object"_

" _If you do your job, nothing will happen right?" The woman, Alice, says and if it wasn't for Alex, she'd have punch that bitch._

" _You can go. Tomorrow you'll escort Beca back to Barden, and we'll…wait" William says shaking his head._

" _God, I hate Alice"_

 _Megan says to Alex as they leave the room._

" _Me too, but now we have to "do our job""_

 _ **Now**_

"We'll deal with the storm later, now let's eat"

Chloe says placing eggs, bacon and French toast on the table.

Beca smiles as she stands up followed by Stacie and Aubrey.

"Aren't you hungry?" the redhead says looking at Megan and Alex still on the couch.

"We're good. We need to leave in two hours"

"Alright" Chloe says watching Beca who shrugs.

* * *

Alex and Megan leave them in Barden, Aubrey and Stacie decided to go in the quad while Chloe and Beca stay in the redhead's room.

"What do you want to do?" Chloe asks as the step inside her room.

"Uh?"

"Are you ok?" Chloe frowns, Beca was strangely quiet for all the ride.

"Yeah, it's just…I don't know, I think my aunt is still hiding something…and then there is my father's letter. Then this stupid war-"

Chloe kisses her shutting her up.

"Bec, breath"

"If you do that, I won't be able to"

Chloe chuckles "Let's deal to one thing at a time. Take the letter"

Beca takes the paper from her back pocket.

Her eyebrows are furrowed as she repeats the words over and over in her head.

"the guru to my heart…the guru to my heart…"

"Do you think it has something to do to your childhood, or maybe something your father was used to say?

"I don't know…it can be anything"

"Well, your father wrote it for you, only you can understand it"

Beca is pacing around mumbling the words to herself, then it clicks. When she was little, she had a puppet she called guru. She left it at her aunt's house.

"Non ci credo. Chlo, we need to go"

Chloe has barely the time to register the words that Beca is already outside the room, waiting for her. The redhead doesn't have any idea of what is happening but she follows Beca.

The brunette stops at the end of the hallway and looks at Chloe with an apologetical look.

"Oh no, don't…just, let's get over with it"

Beca kisses her before teleporting them inside a house.

Chloe keeps her eyes closed, trying to not throw up.

"Chlo?"

"I'm fine…where are we?"

Beca looks around and takes the stairs, Chloe right behind her.

"This is my aunt and uncle's house. When I was little my father gave me a puppet, guru, I had it with me the day of the accident, I don't really know how it survived or how it ended up in my room. Well, I didn't know at the time, but now I think that it was Megan"

Beca steps inside a room, and the more Chloe looks around the more it screams Beca. There are a lot of posters of rock bands on the wall, some photos and a lot of books and vinyl.

The brunette walks towards a teddy bear. The puppet is in the same position she left it. On a dashboard between two photos one with her parents and one with her aunt and uncle.

She looks at it before taking it. She tries to feel if there is something inside it, but it seems to be empty. She knows she'll regrets it but she goes to the kitchen and takes a knife. She goes back to her room where Chloe is looking at the puppet with a frown.

Beca takes it and cuts it in the abdomen earning a squeal from Chloe.

"why did you do that?"

Beca empties the bear from the stuffing and then she finds a pendrive.

"Ah ah! That's it!"

"what is it?"

"I…don't know. Let's see"

"Why did you mutilate your teddy bear?" Chloe asks as Beca turns on the computer on her desk.

"Well, I just figure out that it wasn't my teddy bear, but I think my aunt gave me another who looks like my father's. Which I will discuss with her later"

"What about your uncle?"

Beca freezes she didn't think about her uncle.

"Well…I hope he won't be back anytime soon, otherwise it will be a very awkward thing to explain"

"Oh" Chloe watches behind her as if someone would appear on the door.

Beca plugs in USB in her old computer. There is only a directory full of papers, papers about the property of a house and a note that says "firmalo e sarà tua, dentro ci troverai tutto quello che devi sapere. Solo tu puoi entrarci."

The brunette's eyes dart up and down the length of the paper then she looks at the redhead.

"What?"

"My…my dad gave me a house…he said that inside it there is everything I need to know"

Chloe's eyes widen.

"Really? This is awesome Bec, where is the house?"

"It says 840 Aster St. You know where it is?"

"I think it's near Barden. Google it"

Beca opens Google maps and searches the address, but a noise interrupts her.

"Adamant?! We know you're here"

Beca freezes and looks at the redhead with her index pressed on her lips. She turns off the computer and puts the pendrive in her back pocket then she takes Chloe's hand.

"They need to see that we're leaving otherwise they'll hurt my uncle" Beca whispers as the sound of footsteps grows.

Chloe nods and the brunette steps in front of her.

"We need to teleport again, are you ready?"

The redhead squeezes Beca's hand as a response.

Three men step in the room and the brunette quickly teleport them.

Or she tries.

"You really thought we didn't know you can teleport yourself?" The tallest man speaks.

Beca takes a step back.

"Who is this lovely redhead" a man with long brown hair steps forward.

"Don't touch her" Beca said without looking away from the man who laughs.

"Oh honey, we won't touch her, we're gonna have fun wit-"

Beca punches the man and stops the other two from getting too close.

"I see someone did her homework, who taught you this? Megan? Oh how rude from us, we didn't present. I'm Marcus, this is Stephen" He points to the blond man next to him "And the one you punched is Nicholas"

Beca just stares at him trying to teleport but she can't, she can't use her powers and her hand is probably broken.

"You don't seem a talker. Well then" Marcus steps forward, Beca's shield was gone as she used it "We need you-"

"No you don't, get away from her Marcus"

Megan appears in the room. She's emanating a powerful aura. Even the destructors are scared.

"Hi Meg, we should get a coffee sometimes, catch up, you know? Like the old times"

"Shut up, Beca let's go" without any other words Megan takes the girls and teleport them back at Barden, inside Beca's room where Stacie, Aubrey and Alex are waiting them.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Aubrey hugs Chloe.

"Yes, just scared"

"What the fuck was that? How did they know where we were? And they can turn off my powers?"

Beca is furious, she doesn't like to feel powerless.

"Yes because you aren't strong enough. By the way, what were you doing there?"

Beca takes the pendrive "My father's letter, but you already know right?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you that, James told me to make a copy of the pendrive just in case, and I put it in the teddy bear like the one your father gave you"

"I said no more lies"

"It wasn't, see" Megan takes a letter and gives it to the brunette who reads it.

In fact, this time, Megan isn't lying.

"Fine. Now we need to go there" Beca walks towards the door but Alex stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my house"

Alex puts a hand on Beca shoulder to stop her.

"The destructors attacked you five minutes ago-"

"I don't care, I need to go there and if you don't want to let me go alone then you can come with me"

"We are five, you're one"

"I'm the fucking Adamas, so move"

Alex smirks "Let her go Alex, but we're going with you"

The blonde takes her hand back "Alright"

* * *

"Here we are, now?"

Alex says as they face the door.

Beca looks around searching for a place where they've might placed the key.

"Uhm…I don't know how-"

" _I Beca, please come on in"_

A voice speaks and the door opens.

"Cool" Stacie says.

"This is strange, should we…?" Beca looks at Megan who nods.

They step inside. The place is clean, there are glass stairs, there is a big space where three couches are placed near a big TV and on the right there is the kitchen.

"Why do you have this place but still live in a college room?" Aubrey says looking out the window at the garden with a jacuzzi.

"James wasn't in a bad place about the money" Megan says.

"I can see that" Stacie responds.

"Alright…we're in. Now?" Baca says, trying to sound cool because she's freaking out internally. This house is huge, it has even a fireplace.

" _Find the collection"_

Beca freezes "Jesus…This voice is creepy as fuck. And what the hell does it mean with find the collection?" the brunette says at the redhead next to her who shrugs.

"Megan?"

"I don't know honey…maybe..." she looks up "What do you mean?" she says to no one.

Nothing.

"Maybe it recognizes Beca's voice?" Stacie says.

"What do you mean?" Beca repeats.

" _Go downstairs and open the black door"_

Beca rolls her eyes "Couldn't it say that earlier?"

" _It's funnier"_

"What the…"

Alex laughs "I like this voice"

Beca glares at her before taking the stairs.

They go downstairs where there is an hallway, at the end of it the black door. There is a room with wine on the right and one with two wash machines.

"I like this place more and more" Stacie says looking at the wine.

"Hands off, it's so creepy that I wouldn't be surprise if some Indiana Jones traps kill us" Beca says as she slowly walks to the door. Stacie pouts as Aubrey pushes her forward.

Beca tries to open the door but it's unlocked.

"Of course. What do I do now?" She says looking up.

" _Touch in the middle of the door"_

Beca quirks an eyebrow and looks behind her, searching for someone to stop her. Megan nods so she raises her left hand and touches the door.

It opens revealing a white room with three shelves, each for every wall, full of papers and books and in the middle there is a desk with a computer and a chair.

Beca walks towards the chair looking around, she isn't sure of what the hell is going on or if they're gonna survive, but she reaches the computer who turns on.

Megan, Alex, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe are watching with their breath hitched.

"Tre cose non possono rimanere nascoste: il sole, la luna e…"

Beca digits "la verità" and her hearts skips a beat.

She's looking right into her father's eyes.

"Hi Beca…"


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys...first merry christmas, second I'm soo sorry. I won't abandon this story, I'm really busy and my free time is used to sleep or to study, but I promise you, I'll keep writing whenever I can. Now enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts! :***

* * *

Beca's looking at her father's face, she didn't think that she'd ever see him again. This video was probably made a few days before they left because his hairs are shorter than usual.

"I'm so sorry…I hope you're doing well despite everything. I don't how much you'll know when you'll see this video, but I think Megan and your mother, being the protective ones, won't explain much"

Beca eyes are filled with tears, she's gripping at the desk bending it. Her father hadn't thought that her mother could die too and it feels like someone has their hand on her heart and is squeezing it. Her father will never know the truth. She closes her eyes letting her tears fall across her cheeks and takes a deep breath before opening them again locking them with her father's.

"And as always, I am the one who has to get his hands dirty" Beca's lips are broken by a half sob and half laugh.

"There is a reason why you have powers. I studied a lot and with your aunt's help we discovered that there is a gene which is triggered when you die. The process is difficult and full of scientific stuff so I won't explain you because I know you hate them, but if you want to read them there is a directory called 'scientific stuff'. I was working on a cure when we needed to move to Georgia. Megan wrote me a letter saying that the Council wanted us there. Well, they wanted you there. And then I supposed something went wrong. I don't know how we'll die but I want you to know that you need to stay away from the Council. I worked with them, my association was a cover. Actually, the seat here, in Rome, is a real scientific research center, but the branch in Georgia is the Council. They just want to keep you in a cell for the rest of your life or until the Destructors are killed. They are scared because there is a prophecy, in which I don't believe because I know you and you aren't bad, I still regret the day I found that book in where the prophecy is written. Apparently, you, the Destructors and your Aunt aren't the only ones with powers. It's something that exists from centuries and all around the world. As you may know your Aunt and I went to find others and bring them to the Council. We met a tribe that explained us that there are people able to use powers when they interact with someone with powers, the Protectors. I don't know how it works, I asked them but they gave me a non-scientific answer, so it'll be something that we have to accept blindly.

There are a lot-"

Her father turns his head looking behind him. Someone, probably sixteen years old Beca, is calling for him.

"Alright, I need to end this video b saying that there are a lot of things that I wanted to say to, but I was so scared and I hope you'll forgive me someday. If you have any questions you can ask Pix, the voice who guided here. One of my ultimate experiment. It responses only at your voice and you'll find a ton of files in this computer.

Again, I'm so sorry honey, I wish things could have been different.

I love you and your mother more than anything. And please stay out of the Council, please"

Beca's face is covered in tears as she watches her father smile before he ends the video. She stares at the black screen trying to process.

Her head feels too heavy for her neck.

She wants to scream, or punch something or just leave and never looking back.

Chloe's hand on her back is the only thing that stops her from doing one of those things or all of them.

"Beca…"

The small brunette closes her eyes and taking deep breath.

"I-I need a minute alone, please"

Stacie, Aubrey, Megan, Alex and Chloe nods before walking towards the door. Beca stops Chloe.

"Can you stay?"

"Of course"

Chloe sits in Beca's lap, her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I feel like I'm drowning Chlo. I have no idea of what I'm going to do. It's just too much-"

"Hey Becs" Chloe takes Beca's face between her hands and leans in until their foreheads touch.

"Everything is gonna be ok, you need to take one step at the time. Also, I think that handling your feelings now is at the top of your list. So, why don't you tell me how you feel. The first thing that comes to your mind"

Chloe leans back to look into those stormy blue eyes.

"Useless. Alone. Betrayed. I want my life back. I don't want to fight, I don't want people to die because of me, I have my parents on my shoulders and they are heavy as hell. I just…" Beca close her eyes and takes a shaky breath before opening them again and looking at the wall on her left.

"I wish I died that night, not my parents"

Chloe's heart skips a beat. They look at each other. Beca's eyes are filled with tears and reddened. The brunette looks away.

"I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have said those things. I'm not depressed or something, my mind just went there and-"

Chloe puts a finger on Beca's lips.

"Beca Mitchell. Please do not ever, ever again, apologize for expressing your feelings. Especially with me"

Beca's eyes dart from Chloe's eyes to her lips until she leans in and kisses the redhead.

The kiss is chaste and short but it has a lot of unspoken words in it.

"Thank you"

Chloe smiles at the brunette "Always" she kisses Beca again.

"By the way, I'm here, we're here and Stacie, Megan and Alex won't let anything happen to us or to other people"

Beca sighs "You don't know that Chloe. I don't want to be pessimistic, but the odds aren't in our favor"

Chloe shakes her head "I know everything is gonna be fine because you're here with me and I trust you"

Beca chuckles "That was so cheesy"

Chloe grins moving Beca's face away with her hand.

"Oh shut up. I'm a hopeless romantic"

"Yeah I've noticed it"

Beca takes Chloe hand interlocking their fingers.

They stay in silence for a bit until Beca clears her throat.

"We should go and see what the next move is-"

" _Beca sign the paper"_

The voice, Pix, informs her.

"That's so creepy"

Chloe stands up chuckling.

Beca takes the contract and signs it then she looks up "Happy?"

" _Very. Now that you're the titular of the house, you can have access at every room, the gym, the pool and a lot more. If you need anything, just say my name"_

Beca looks at Chloe raising both her eyebrows, gaining a giggle from the redhead.

"We have a pool"

"YOU have a pool"

Beca snorts "Oh you're staying here"

Chloe stops in her tracks "What?"

Beca's brain registers what she said.

"Oh no, that's not, uhm…I mean you can stay here, if you want and Stacie and Aubrey too. I wasn't-"

"Oh my god Beca, I was joking, I knew what you meant"

Chloe says rolling her eyes walking toward the door.

"Ouch" Beca says as she catches up with Chloe who shakes her head and laughs.

* * *

"Marcus, you can do it, just for this time"

"Are you insane? Last time I used it I nearly died"

"Easy then, you just have to not die"

Marcus glares at the men in front of him, as he meets Stephen's eyes he knows that he has no choice.

"If I'm gonna die, I'll haunt you"

Then the blond stands up from the chair and reaches a bottle in the middle of the table and takes a knife from his jeans' pocket.

Closing his eyes he takes the knife and cuts his palm, pal letting his blood falling in the table. Then he opens the bottle and pours the substance In the table. His blood mixes with the bottles.

"Ego quaerenti"

A fog appears from under the table darkening the room.

"Thesaurum quaereret"

Stephen places a map on the table and the blood moves until it reaches a spot on the map.

Marcus stops talking and the fog disappears.

"You did it Marcus" the third man in the room says as he looks down to the map.

"I hope it's worthed, I feel like shit and I'm going to sleep. I need to be at the top, we can't screw this up. We have only this chance. If we can't take her, we'll go for the redhead"

After that Marcus teleport Himself in his room leaving Stephen and Nicholas.

"Ready?" Nicholas says.

"Of course my friend, it's gonna be a magnificent day, we'll finally take back what's ours. We'll show the world that humans have to kneel to us, with the Adamas by our side, we'll be invincible"

* * *

It's the day of the final, the stress is poisoning the air. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie stayed in Beca's house in the past days and this morning they all got up, had breakfast and left the house to meet the other bellas, everything without saying a word.

"Alright girls, the bus is here. Please Amy don't crush it and drive slowly, or someone is gonna be sick" Aubrey says as a white bus with the writing "Bellas" on both sides parks near them.

"Here's the keys, try to bring it back as it is now" a man says as he steps out of the bus.

Amy takes the keys saying something about wrestling three crocodiles together and stepping on the bus followed by the other girls.

Beca sits near Chloe who's looking outside the window.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asks taking Chloe's hand.

"I'm fine, just anxious" the redhead smiles squeezing the hand above hers.

"Yeah, me too" Beca mirrors the smile but her mind is screaming to stop the bus and stay at home. She woke up with this feeling of fear and anxiety, she initially thought it was because of the final but then she realizes that it wasn't. It was something else, but she couldn't quite place it in a box, it was new.

The bus starts moving and Beca looks around, everyone is doing something to distract them. She wishes she could do that too so she does the best thing to do in this case: sleeping.

"Becs, wake up, you're having a nightmare"

Beca opens her eyes and Chloe's looking at her with a worried expression.

"What?" Beca says yawning.

"You had a nightmare, you were talking in italian, I tried to touch you to see if it happened like that time-"

"Chloe don't…you can't do that, I don't want you to feel whatever I'm feeling in the dream, because I know it won't be a good feeling"

"sorry…were you dreaming about that night?"

Beca frowns "No actually it was strange, there were the destructors, blood and something else but I don't remember…how long till we arrive?"

Chloe looks at her phone "Half an hour"

"Good" Beca watches in front of her and loses in her thoughts, was that just a dream? Or a premonitory dream? With everything that happened, she wouldn't be surprised if she had some weird connection and she saw what was happening. But maybe it was just a dream…maybe.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca turns her head to face the redhead "yeah"

"You're an awful liar"

Beca quirks an eyebrow "What?"

Chloe sighs "Listen, if you don't want to talk, I'm fine with that but please at least tell me if I have to be worried"

Beca holds Chloe's look. "I'm fine and there is no reason to be worried about, I have only a strange feeling, but I think it's because of the final" the brunette shrugs.

"Probably"

Beca frowns "What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Chloe.."

The redhead sighs.

"Well, I mean you're you so, if you have a strange feeling maybe there is a reason, maybe we need to be careful"

"Of course we need to be careful" Beca looks around before lowering her voice " the destructors are still out there, and in the past days nothing happened, so I'm really scared. But I don't want to scare the others"

"Do you think we should go back?" Chloe's eyes are full of fear. Beca sighs and lunches forward to kiss her.

"No, we have a final to win, I won't let a feeling to jeopardize that. Plus, Megan and Alex will be there, we won't be alone"

Chloe closes her eyes and when she opens them again the fear has been replaced by pride "right, we need to crush those assho-"

"whoa, calm your dolphins"

Chloe laughs "what?"

"Isn't that the right sentence?"

"Nope, but it could be"

Beca rolls her eyes "whatever"

"Ten minutes girls" Amy shouts from the driver seat.

"Oh my goodness" Chloe says squirming in her seat.

"Chill out, we're gonna win"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sixth sense…but, you know, I can always cheat" Beca winks.

"Beca Mitchell, don't you dare"

Beca laughs "I won't don't worry"

"Yoh ladybirds, don't ruin your vocal cords with your tongues"

Beca makes a disgusted face "Ew CR, what an image"

Chloe chuckles "Don't worry, I know how to handle Beca's tongue"

Beca's mouth falls open while catcalls are made by the girls.

The brunette covers her face with her hands as she whispers an 'oh my god', waiting for her seat to swallow her.

They arrive at the Kennedy Center, alive, against all the odds.

The more they get close to the stage the more Baca feels strange. She's tense, her hands are sweating and her heart is beating like a crazy drummer.

Chloe keeps her eyes to the brunette, this time though because she's worried. Beca looks paranoiac, she keeps looking around like someone at any moment would jumps out of nowhere. She finds Stacie's eyes, that were focused on the brunette too before raising up to meet Chloe's.

Stacie's look makes her hair curl, she's scared too, she sees it in her eyes. Chloe turns to the brunette next to her, who's looking nervously behind her.

"Beca"

She turns her head to look at the redhead.

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know Chlo. I'm just…never mind. It's all in my head-" Beca's head starts buzzing.

Chloe brings her hands to Beca's shoulders "Please stop. We both know that it's never just in your mind. Tell me"

Beca sighs trying to ignore the pain in her head "That dream…I think the destructors are gonna be here…to…to start the war. I'm so sorry I-"

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Kennedy Center"_

"Shit. It's too late. Stay behind me Chlo"

Chloe looks confused.

"That's one of _them_ "

Chloe's blood turns into ice, she didn't recognize him, he wasn't with the other two when they attacked she and Beca.

Stacie is quickly next to them.

"Stacie, what are we gonna do?"

"We need to take you away from here"

"What?! I'm not leaving like a coward"

Stacie rolls her eyes.

"You're not leaving like a coward, you're leaving like a smart person. They want you, and they'll do whatever they need to do to take you with them"

"Stacie! Beca! We need to go"

Alex approaches them.

"Where's Megan?" Stacie asks.

"She's in the audience. She'll handle the destructors"

"She can't. They're too powerful" Beca says looking, from Stacie to Alex.

"I know, but she's the master and she wants you out of here. So I'm going to do that"

" _I'm sorry but you won't hear any of this…acappella singers tonight. Well actually it will depend on what one of the singers will do. I'm talking to you Adamas. Come on, you don't want to let those people waiting"_

 _Marcus walks around the stage then he puts a hand on his forehead._

" _Oh I almost forgot it. If you don't come here we'll kill everyone."_

People in the audience starts moving, screaming.

" _Quiet! Create a line please"_

"Beca, let's go" Alex takes her arm and starts pulling.

"No. I need to go there"

Alex groans "Oh please Beca, they'll kill everyone even if they have you. Actually, they'll probably make you do that. Please let's go"

" _Adamas? Nothing? Alright then. The first one please steps forward"_

A man from the line the audience formed walks on the stage.

Marcus raises his hand, starts bending his fingers until they close into a fist. The man widens his eyes, he doesn't have the time to scream that he collapses in the stage. Marcus killed him, without warning, without blinking an eye.

Beca screams.

Alex tries to hold her back but the brunette manages to push her away and reaches the stage.

"Beca no!" Alex screams, her eyes follow the brunette until she's behind Marcus. She can't believe that the brunette is standing right in the place where Megan ordered her to keep Beca away.

She's failed, from now on everything that happens will be her fault.

The blond turns around and smirks as he sees Beca approaching him.

"Hi there. You have only a life on your hands. Good job-"

"Shut up!" Beca tries to punch him but he quickly moves and punches her in the stomach.

Beca groans in pain and kneels in the stage.

"Bec-" Chloe screams but Alex covers her mouth immediately.

"Are you insane? We need to go. Now before-"

"Who was that? Your friend? You're being rude Adamas. Come over here Adamas' friend"

"No please. You want me and I'm here. Leave everyone out of this" Beca says standing up.

Marcus laughs "Relax I just want to talk"

Alex tries to keep the redhead there but then Marcus influence hits her too, she sees her hand opening to let Chloe walk away.

Megan in the meanwhile is trying to find William in the audience. She changed her features so that no one can recognize her. She moves between the people that are still forming lines ad tries to not think about her niece in the stage with Marcus. She knew Beca was going to escape Alex custody, she just hopes the Council will arrive soon.

Megan finds William and Caleb.

"The plan worked, now how we catch them without they killing everyone?" Megan says.

"The Council are all over the place, we're searching for Stephen and Nicholas" William says then he places a hand on Megan's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll take them down and Beca is gonna be safe"

"You need the get everyone home alive, William, not just my niece. She'll kill me otherwise"

"Sure, you have my word" William reassures her.

"There is no sign of them. Alex and Stacie are in the backstage?" Caleb says looking at Megan who nods.

"Can you contact her? We need Marcus to find the other"

"I can, but Caleb, you know that this smells like a trap" Megan says closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Yes, I know. It's time to act in fact. Let Alex and Stacie know that they need to be ready to fight"

Megan sighs and makes a hologram that appears in the backstage. Luckily no one sees her.

"Alex, Stacie"

They turn around scared. "Megan! What's-"

"Later, be prepared, the Council is coming" Megan's hologram disappears, leaving Stacie and Alex confused.

"Stacie"

The tall brunette nods and turns to Aubrey who's tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I need you to be brave for a little bit more. We need to know that you girls are safe, can you do that for me?" Stacie asks softly placing both hands in the blonde's cheeks.

"But what if-"

"No, don't go there. Go now, I'll take care of Chloe and Beca, don't worry"

"I'm sorry but, what the hell is going on?" Fat Amy asks.

"Aubrey will explain everything to you later, now you need to go with her without any other questions" Stacie says and with her surprise all the girls nod and follow Aubrey.

"That was surprisingly easy" Alex says.

"I think their thirst of gossip won against staying here with us"

"Probably. I just want to know why Marcus is buying time talking to Chloe and Beca. I think we're missing something" Alex says and Stacie frowns.

"So you guys really are nerd" Marcus says laughing.

"What do you want?" Beca asks. She keeps Chloe behind her and doesn't break the eye contact with Marcus.

"Oh Adamas, we want to know your friend"

Beca frowns "We? You're alone"

Marcus looks around "Well, not quite right"

"Where are the others?"

"They are…waiting" Marcus walks around playing with the microphone.

"For what?"

He chuckles "Come on, haven't your precious Master and Guardian told you the story that binds us?"

Beca freezes. They want to start the war now. She needs to do something. To stop them.

"Chloe, leave" Beca says and Marcus watches her amused.

"You really think that you're in charge?"

"Let her go or I'll kill myself. You need me, right? That means, I'm in charge"

Chloe looks at the brunette worried then Marcus laughs gaining her attention.

"Oh my god. I like you. We're gonna have so much fun together. Alright Chloe, you can go"

Chloe stays there and Beca turns to look at the redhead. "What are you doing? Leave"

Chloe shakes her head "I'm not leaving you-"

"Yes you are, I'm gonna use my powers if you don't leave now and-"

"Take him!" The eight members of the Council in the stage from the backstage, the people from the audience disappear.

Marcus locks his eyes with Beca's and that's when the brunette realizes that it's done. They fell in their trap.

Stephen and Nicholas appear behind Beca and Chloe they try to take Beca but a bubble is formed around the brunette when they touch her.

"What the…"

Beca takes advantage of that and throws them away. She takes Chloe's hand and starts running.

Bumper and Luke stops them "Where are you going? Steph! They're here"

Again, Stephen and Nicholas are in front of them. Beca turns her head to look back. The Council is fighting with copies of the Destructors. She sees Stacie, Alex and Megan. She has to go with the destructors. They're too powerful and a step ahead.

"Alright, I'll come with you but leave the other alone"

"They attacked us" Marcus appears too.

"Where are Beca and Chloe?" Stacie asks Megan.

"I don't know" the woman says punching Stephen's copy. Then she flies up and spots them. She freezes.

"They're there! Go!" Megan screams pointing towards the Destructors.

Marcus hears Megan and quickly takes Beca's hand, but again, the bubble doesn't let him. He tries to compel her but it's like his powers aren't working on her.

"Apparently they don't want us to take you today. Well then, we'll take the redhead"

"No!" Beca uses her powers to block them. She fights with all three and manages to keep them away. But Bumper and Luke take Chloe. She tries to stop them but it's too late. Marcus, Stephen and Nicholas reach them.

"Beca!"

"Find us Adamas and come alone without your Council's bubble. You have three days or she's dead and we'll send her piece by piece"

"Chloe! No!" Beca screams running towards them, hitting Bumper and Luke, but the destructors quickly disappear.

They're gone.

Chloe's gone.


End file.
